Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive
by Robert Preston Matthews
Summary: I am what I am. Just accept it. Men like me have a short half-life. We don't retire and wear fuzzy slippers. I'm good at what I do. Maybe one of the best, but there will always be someone better and men like me will be lucky for one shot to the head, two to the chest, and a shallow grave. The point is...men like me don't get fuzzy slippers-Jarek Orion, Mandalorian
1. Chapter 1 Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Star Wars**

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 1: Narrow Escape**

 **On board the** _ **Krayt Fang**_ **:**

Tersen and Gare stumbled from the engine room into the corridor just as Jarek and Slick exited the turret stations. The Lannik and Gank were covered in engine fluids, smoke stains, and a few singe marks, but otherwise okay.

"As you can hear," Tersen stated a little smugly, "engines are up and running again." Jarek and Slick glanced over the Lannik's shoulder back down the corridor. It was a mess of exposed conduits, dangling cables, and shattered panels. Jarek arched an eyebrow. Tersen followed his gaze and shrugged. "Most of that's superficial. Old overloaded circuits for secondary and tertiary systems." He patted the nearest bulkhead affectionately, "Been a while since this ol'girl did more than fly from point A to point B." As if to underpin his point a light fixture exploded in a shower of sparks before another section of the hallway was plunged into darkness. "Purely cosmetic, I assure you."

The quick jump to light speed had seen the ship well away from the Tatooine system and far from the danger that lay within. Despite the vessel's dilapidated condition, it had handled itself well during the subsequent attack by the Imperial Tie Fighters. The damage sustained during the battle was significant, as indicated by the dangling and sparking cables and exposed paneling. However, it seemed to have held together. The _Krayt Fang_ was a true testament to the quality of the Corellian shipyards that had built her.

Jarek and Slick nodded in understanding. They were all too exhausted for words, but their elation was almost palpable. They had just narrowly eluded execution and were now free from the grasp of Teemo the Hutt. Though in need of repair, and certainly in need of some alterations before they could comfortably call it home, they had a ship. The whole galaxy was at their fingertips. It was a moment that needed savoring. It was a time to enjoy their new surroundings. They should've been able to kick back and relax a little.

Unfortunately, fate would not give them the opportunity to get to know the ship. Just then a series of klaxons began to wail and what sounded like a dozen snorting, squealing, and growling voices could be heard echoing over the ship's P.A. system. The combined noise created such a cacophony that the four of them had to cover their ears. Jarek quickly donned his helmet and was able to drown out the worst of it, while Gare turned down his implants. Tersen and Slick weren't so lucky. The Lannik was pressing both of his large ears flat to his skull while Slick's yellow eyes watered at the racket.

Ducking in and around the damage the group made its way to the cockpit where Madlyn and Era were working frantically at what few consoles were still operating.

"What's that sound?" demanded Slick, yelling to be heard.

"What?" Madlyn asked still working on her terminal.

"What...is...that...sound?" Slick asked again speaking slowly and clearly.

"Gamorrian Opera!" Era responded as she spliced cables together to bring life back to the copilot's station.

"Can you turn it off?" Jarek appealed.

"What?" the Mirialin responded shaking her head even as she continued to work.

"Can...You- _di'kutla kaab_!" the Mandalorian swore as he hauled off and kicked the panel that housed the P.A. system. With a freshly acquired dent in the front, the box hissed and sparked. The sound system sputtered a few times before dying altogether. The entire ship was bathed in glorious silence once more.

The crew sighed in relief.

Madlyn groaned at the sight of yet another damaged piece of equipment. "You could've just asked to turn it off." She set about examining the pilot's command console. Several Alert Icons were winking red on the Navigational Computer's user interface. There were four of them; A large flashing red script in the center of the screen, a small flashing icon in the shape of a crescent moon, or fang, an irritating and intermittent pop-up in Trandosian script, and A flashing red icon in the form of a simplified cage.

Madlyn touched the flashing red script and the klaxon indicator went dark. "Seems the ship is low on fuel."

Jarek sighed in barely restrained frustration. He needed a stiff drink, but he desired a soft bed even more. He hadn't slept since before the attack on the _Ao Var_ and it seemed neither had the others. They couldn't rest though. The ship needed repairs so instead of fantasizing about warm sheets he turned his attention back to the nav-computer. "Can the ship make a sustained hyperspace jump?"

Era gave him a peculiar look as she took the copilots chair. She pressed a few buttons with no response. She smacked the console once, earning a glare from Madlyn before it activated. As she ran through the ship's systems she replied, "We have enough to make one more jump but that's it."

"So where do we go?" Tersen asked as he began assisting in the cockpit repairs.

"Not that many choices I'm afraid," Era chimed in looking over the repaired nav-computer. As she explained it quickly became apparent that the previous owner of the vessel had not been keeping the navigational computer up to date. "The computer is capable of navigating just a couple of stable hyper-routes with only six destinations programmed into it." She scrolled down a very short list reading off the possible destinations, "Tatooine, Christophsis, Geonosis, Ryloth, Trandosha, and Kashyyyk." Jarek knew without much thought that of the destinations, only Ryloth was the immediately viable port of call. Glancing around he realized they all had come to the same conclusion. Aside from being the closest, it was well known that both the oligarchs of Christophsis nor the Geonosians took kindly to uninvited guests and that it would be a risky and expensive business to acquire fuel or credits from either world. Trandosha and Kashyyyk were also dangerous destinations at the time, besides which the ship was so low on fuel that such a journey might leave them stranded in the black void between systems. Compared to the Core Worlds, Ryloth was a poor and somewhat lawless planet. With the Empire's occupation coupled by the rumored rebel movement, it wasn't an ideal location. On the flip-side compared to Tatooine, it was downright civilized.

Sensing what they were all thinking, Madlyn gave their thoughts voice, "Ryloth would be our best bet. It's our only bet really, given how little fuel we got."

If Jarek's math was correct, the ship would make the journey easily enough and still have fuel to spare. In addition to being a relatively safe destination, the planet was home to a number of hardscrabble spaceports at which cheap fuel and repairs should've been easy enough to purchase.

As Era wrapped up her explanation, Gare, who seemed to be a being of few words finally spoke up. "I believe we have a more immediate problem." The Gank groaned and began doubling over. He'd almost hit the deck before Jarek and Slick caught him. They asked him what was wrong to which Gare responded with simply, "The smell."

They had been so wrapped up in all the excitement of the past few minutes that none of them had taken notice of the horrid stench that now seemed to permeate the freighter. It had gone unnoticed amidst the scents of burning ozone and engine exhaust but had managed to double in potency.

While Tersen, Slick, Madlyn, Jarek, and Era found the smell strong and unpleasant it seemed to be making Gare ill to the point he was having trouble focusing or maintaining balance. Jarek had heard Ganks were very sensitive to certain odors and some scents could be debilitating to the point of deadly.

"Where is it coming from?" Slick asked pinching his nose.

Madlyn shook her head covering her nose with one hand and working the console with the other. Pressing one of the bits of script caused a message to appear. "Delivery notice: Cargo destined for client TEEMO still on board," she read aloud, "Cargo type: WOOKIEE SKINS. Cargo location: MAIN CARGO BAY."

Jarek and Slick needed no other explanation. After easing Gare to the floor they ran to the freighter's main cargo hold. After scouring about they found what they were looking for. In one of the storage bins, they discovered a pile of fresh Wookiee pelts covered in maggots and blowflies. The smell was almost enough to make them both vomit.

Jarek had skinned more than a few beasts, but that had been out of necessity. Wookiees were sentient beings. The fact that Trex had killed and then skinned them just felt...wrong. At least he hoped they'd been dead at the time. The Trandosian hadn't made any effort to properly tan and clean the skins either. Add to being improperly stored the furs were in a sorry state. Without any preamble, they tossed the furs into the nearest airlock and ejected them into space.

"Cycle the atmosphere, Madlyn," Jarek ordered fighting his gag reflex and wishing desperately for a shower. There was no reply but within seconds the atmospheric processors had cleared the stink from the air to the point Jarek was able to remove his helmet and breathe freshly scrubbed air.

They return to the cockpit in time to see Era attempting to ease Gare back to his feet. Tersen was having an animated conversation with the pilot about the state of the ship, while they worked on a console.

"So where are we?" Jarek asked gesturing out the main viewport. Though it was an awe-inspiring view of the stars, he had noted the lack of a planet, moon, or any other celestial bodies to indicate their location. Madlyn looked up at him, biting her lip nervously. "Please tell me you know where we are."

She shrugged and stated. "Somewhere at the edge of the Tatooine system."

"We could only manage a quick jump," Tersen chimed in before Jarek or anyone could inquire as to why. The console sparked and the various sensors and panels in the cockpit hummed back to life. The Lannik smiled and stood. "I only had the Hyper Matter Reactor Igniter...err...temporarily installed," he explained.

Gare grunted in annoyance. "By 'temporarily installed' he means I had to hold it in place for the duration of the trip." He raised his cybernetic hand to reveal the metallic palm was scorched by extreme electrical discharge.

"Gutsy move," Slick stated giving the Gank a respectful nod.

With the consoles back to full operation, Tersen returned to the engine room to finish his repairs. The rest of the crew opted to clean up the rest of the ship and see if Trex had anything of value. Ryloth may have cheap fuel but that meant nothing if they didn't have anything to pay or trade with.

The _Krayt Fang_ was a converted cargo hauler. Its main cargo bay was filled with supplies, mostly food and water rations, and enough medical supplies to fill the ships small med-bay. The med-bay in question was in need of a good sanitizing. It looked as if it had never been used except as a storage closet. The secondary cargo-bay housed a workshop. An array of tools filled the cabinets along with boxes and boxes of scrap metal, droid parts, and circuitry. A waist-high work desk ran the length of one bulkhead. A half assembled swoop-bike sat strapped to the floor. Trex must've fancied himself a fabricator. Gare seemed impressed with the room and Jarek certainly saw the potential.

The galley/common room was in total disarray. The food counter was littered in old dirty dishes, most of which were scattered on the floor. The common room's holo-chess board was similarly stained with food particles. Slick commented that the entire ship looked like it needed to be sterilized. Jarek and the others agreed.

There were only four closet-sized births for a crew. The rooms consisted of a bunk and a storage locker. A single fresher was shared between the four. The Captain's quarters, Tex's room was in a much better state than the rest of the ship. A white fur skin rug decorated the floor next to the bed, also covered in various furs. Other trophies from assorted hunts decorated the walls; claws, teeth, horns, and more skins. Before anyone claimed the room, it was decided it would have to be completely redecorated.

They also discovered, much to the crew's delight, a small lockbox that contained one-thousand credits. It wasn't a huge sum but it would help go towards either fuel or repairs.

"I found something!" Madlyn called from the cockpit. While the others went about straightening up, Jarek hurried back to the cockpit. Madlyn was glaring at a console swearing underneath her breath.

"Must be good news," he affirmed dryly.

"It always is," she growled without looking up at him. He leaned over her shoulder and saw the readout: "Transponder operational. Receiving signal: Teemo, Mos Shuuta, Tatooine. Emitting coded response." A series of numbers then followed, to the effect that the response signal was being updated and emitted every five seconds.

Jarek groaned. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If I had to guess I'd say Trex has been allowing Teemo to keep a record of his location via a hyperspace transponder attached to the hull. As a result, Teemo is able to determine the approximate location of the craft." She looked up at him smiling and looking more like her old self. "It's just a guess though."

Jarek wasn't all that surprised. Frustrated, but not surprised. Every two-bit smuggler and pirate gang had a means of tracking their own ship. He glanced at the scanner expecting to see more ships jumping out of hyperspace any second. "Can you turn it off?"

She shook her head saying, "It's _on_ the hull." She turned and started working away at the ships communications terminal. "But I may be able to alter the rate at which the signal is emitted. While the signal can't be switched off from the computer..." she typed furiously at the keyboard, "I may be able to slow it to pulse once every other hour." A series of green confirmation icons flashed before their eyes and she sighed in satisfaction. "That should do it. Temporary fix until we land and remove the little bugger."

Relief filled Jarek and patted her on the shoulder. "Knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Before Madlyn could make a snappy comeback they heard an alarmed yelp come from back in the ship. Jarek thought one the others must've dropped something or stumbled across yet another bit of evidence pertaining to Trex's hobbies. Then Tersen's voice echoed out. "You may want to see this!"

Jarek motioned for Madlyn to stay put and hurried to the engine room. As he passed the common room Slick inquired as to what was happening. "No clue." With that, the three of them set out for the engine room. They arrived to find Tersen lying flat on his back amidst a scattering of tools and engine part. He hadn't exaggerated. Even without the scorch marks from the aforementioned fire, the engine room was a cluttered unkempt mess just like the rest of the ship.

Tersen pointed towards a sealed door that leads to the ship's number three hold. The number three hold was normally reserved for the ships spare parts. "I didn't know he was there until I heard moans."

Jarek examined the door noticing it had been reinforced with a steel plate in addition to a digital code lock. Interesting. He drew his blaster and gestured to Tersen. The Lannik nodded and made quick work of the lock. The moment the hatch slid open Jarek stepped in, weapon raised.

Like the door, the hold had seen some alterations. Rather than housing spare parts it contained some of the equipment used by bounty hunters for the restraint and transportation of captives. Several sets of binders hung from the walls, and there were six small cylindrical cell units mounted on tracks for ease of transport. Five of the units were empty. The sixth one contained the crouched and cramped form of a male Twi'lek.

The captive appeared old and frail, with pale blue skin and a single long, thin lekku coiling from the right side of his head. Where the left lekku should've been was an ugly cauterized stump. At the sound of their approach, he raised his head in alarm, but his expression became one of curiosity when he saw who they were. Or rather who they weren't.

"You're not Trex," he wheezed. Jarek only blinked in surprise. Had the poor Twi'lek been on board the entire time? If he had been there prior to take off he must've thought the ship had still been in the possession of Trex, the Trandosian bounty hunter.

Upon catching sight of the prisoner, Era immediately shoved past Jarek and moved to unlock the Twi'lek's restraints. Gare made to stop her but Jarek halted him with a gesture before moving to assist. The moment the restraints were removed the aged Twi'lek slumped forward only to be steadied by the pair of them. He was feather light looking under fed and filthy. Beneath his rags, he must've been rail thin.

As Era and Slick helped him to the galley, Jarek stayed back to examined the other cages. A quick search of the other tracked cells revealed them to be empty except for the one directly across from the Twi'lek's. In it, he found several pieces of brown chitinous shell, one of which was marked with curious designs.

Unsure of what to make of it he tucked it into his pocket and followed the others.

They set the Twi'lek on the couch. While Era began administering first-aid, Slick and Tersen produced one of the food rations and some water. Gare stood back, leaning against a crate glaring at the Twi'lek with obvious suspicion. Jarek ignored him not fully committed to trusting the Gank himself. Trex was a beast of a sentient working for a heartless slug; whatever the Twi'lek's crime Jarek doubted that it warranted such rough treatment. He'd give the prisoner the benefit of the doubt...for the time being. Jarek had done his fair share of bounty hunting for the Hutt but most of his warrants were for scum underlings who thought they could cheat or steal from the crime-lord.

The crew watched as the former prisoner gobbled down the food and gulped greedily at the water. Noticing their stares he paused and slowly lowered the bottle. He cleared his throat and sat straighter. "Apologies," he said in a raspy weak tone, "It has been some time since my last meal," he regarded his attire and wrinkled his nose, "and even longer since I've been in a proper fresher." Neither Jarek nor Era made a comment on his poor state of hygiene, though privately they all acknowledged he did smell rather ripe. Given his reaction to the rotten pelts, perhaps the smell was why Gare kept his distance.

A trip to the fresher may have been in order, but first, they all had questions. "Who are you?" Jarek asked in a gentle tone, starting with the most obvious query.

Before the Twi'lek could answer, Madlyn rushed in. "I managed to decipher that icon of the cage!" she yelled excitedly, "Apparently we have a prisoner on board-" she came up short when she saw the elderly Twi'lek sitting amongst the rest of the crew. She flushed in embarrassment. "Oh..."

Slick sidled up to her. "A little late my dear," he whispered in her ear. Jarek ignored them and turned back to their guest-or resident it seemed.

"My name is B'ura B'on," he introduced himself and attempted to bow but barely managed a small nod before Era urged him to remain seated.

"Easy," she told him, "you're malnourished and dehydrated. Take your time."

Jarek noted that at the sound of B'ura B'on's name Slick perked up. "You know him?" he asked and the crew to include the Twi'lek turned to face him.

The Pantoran nodded and briefly explained how B'ura B'on was familiar to him. While working for Ryll Corp he'd come across the name. "When Aqualish thugs arrived on Ryloth and tried to muscle in on the planet's ryll mining operations," he clarified looking from one member of the crew to the next. "A group of Twi'leks organized a series of mines said to be run 'for and by Twi'leks.' Some critics said that the organization wasn't much better than the thugs it replaced and that it sold uncut ryll illegally on the black market." He looked at B'ura B'on who sat straight and undaunted by the accusation. "However, many Twi'leks see the organization as a sign of hope, undermining the efforts of those who sought to exploit Ryloth without thought for its inhabitants." he gestured towards the aged being, "B'ura B'on was among the most vocal of those in support of mines owned and run by Twi'leks."

Once he had finished the crew looked back at B'ura who nodded to confirm that what Slick had said was mostly accurate. Jarek gave an encouraging, almost insistent nod. The Twi'lek sighed and placed the finished food and empty water bottle on the chess board.

"Well, I'll try to keep my story short." B'ura cleared his throat before speaking in his weak raspy voice. "For some time now the rulers of Ryloth have been, in my opinion, remiss about who they allow in on the planet's Ryll mining industry, which you must understand is only barely legitimate in these days of Imperial dominance. For some time, bands of Aqualish terrorized mining communities, forcing Twi'leks to work for scant reward and extorting all sorts of favors and resources from mines that might otherwise have prospered." He paused to catch his breath eagerly accepting a second bottle of water. After taking a slow sip he continued. "I banded together with some associates in order to protect New Meen, our most profitable mine, from these bandits. For a while, we held them off. Then they simply disappeared. We were relieved at first, but soon learned that they had been killed in the process of some underworld takeover." Jarek exchanged curious looks with Madlyn and Slick. All three of them were obviously wondering if this 'take-over' had anything to do with Teemo's sudden interest in the ryll mines. "Shortly after that, bands of outsiders began to purchase land near the mines. They claimed they were developing it." His one remaining lekku twitched revealing a degree of aggravation at the memory. "Too late we realized they were there to spy on us and make life difficult. A short while later, during a journey to Nabat, I was attacked by a band of rogues, including the Trandosian," B'ura B'on gestured sparsely with his remaining lekku during his speech. "Who maimed and branded me before sealing me up in that cell."

Between his training with Death Watch and the work he'd done for Teemo Jarek had gotten good at reading people. Beings who lied had tells, physical ticks, to indicate when they fibbed. Different species had different tells and with Twi'leks it was all in how there lekku moved. Over the course of the conversation, B'ura B'on's single lekku stirred only when recounting an emotional event. Other than that he seemed to be open and honest about what he is saying, but the way his gaze shifted to the side as he spoke about the formation of his group made Jarek sense there was something he wasn't sharing. He made a mental note for later.

Remembering what he'd discovered earlier, Jarek pulled the piece of chitin from his pocket and held it up for the Twi'lek to see. "Do you know what this is?" B'ura B'on shook his head honestly unsure what the item even was. Era, on the other hand, reached out and took it.

The Mirialin archeologist turned the bone like pieces over and over in her hand examining them very closely. She held them at eye level, smelled them, and then - to everyone's surprise - tasted them with a touch of her tongue. After a few brief moments of study, she looked at the group and said, "The pieces of chitin look as if they were from some sort of intelligent insectile species. Insectile species sometimes shed their outer shell in order to grow and heal, so the bits of chitin doesn't necessarily suggest that the creature was killed." As she spoke she gestured at various points on the shell. "Close inspection of the ridges and cracks in the chitin reveals fine red dust, probably from Geonosis. The curious designs are clearly some sort of clan or ownership markings." She shrugged and past the chitin back to Jarek who was stunned into silence. "Best guess that's a piece of a Geonosian exoskeleton."

The bug-planet was practically in Tatooine's celestial backyard so it wasn't too far-fetched that Trex at one point had hunted a member of the insect-like sentients. However, Jarek never recalled seeing or even hearing about Teemo hosting any Geonosians at his palace.

The information seemed inconsequential at first, but then Gare spoke up. "Two months ago Trex delivered a Geonosian prisoner called Sivor to Teemo." The sudden explanation took them all by surprise but they allowed him to continue, "Having wrung him for information, Teemo forced Sivor to fight for his amusement in a secret gladiatorial bout. Sivor fought well, but when the Geonosian was weakened by his battles, Teemo allowed one of his henchmen, a Kubaz named Thwheek, to step into the ring and finish him off." Gare growled under his breath, "Thwheek hates insectile species in general and Geonosians in particular, and he was eager for an opportunity to kill one."

"Kubaz are clannish mammals," Era regaled the crew, "native to the planet Kubindi; their world was enveloped in Hutt Space during the last decades of the Republic and they are a relatively new sight on Rim Worlds. Kubaz...eat insects," she made a disturbed face at her own implication, "Thus have poor relations with insectile species such as Geonosians."

Jarek looked at the piece of chitin unsure if the information had any relevance. His instincts told him to keep the pieces, in case they proved useful. Perhaps someone on Geonosis cared to know Sivor had been brutally executed at the Hutt's orders. It could bring them a potential ally.

"So I take it you aren't friends of Teemo?" B'ura B'on asked. The group glanced at one another before they shook their heads slowly. B'ura B'on asked them to tell him their story. With some reluctance, they all explain their various reasons for leaving the employ of the Hutt. Slick even explained his involvement with Ryll Corp which peaked B'ura B'on's interest though he politely allowed them to continue. Jarek tactfully omitted the part where the Watchers were trying to track him down. Only Gare remained silent.

Once they had finished B'ura B'on looks rueful. "I have been giving a lot of thought to the Hutts recently," he said, "To my knowledge, they have had little interest in ryll production before. They will distribute it, of course, but until now they haven't been linked to any of the operations to actually mine it." He tapped his chin as he weighed the information. "I wonder if, seeing as the Trandosian who captured me worked for this Hutt you mentioned, that is set to change. I would greatly appreciate it if you could drop me off at the city of Nabat. I have friends there who would be willing to offer us refuge." At their hesitation, he added a caveat. "There are a number of good mechanics in the city, and we could see to it that your ship is repaired and refueled for your trouble."

The new information garnered smiles of gratitude from the crew. Finally, they had some good news.

"With such connections B'ura do you deny the accusations of corruption in your group?" Slick mentioned with a flat tone that wasn't accusatory nor angry. Merely curious.

B'ura B'on sighed and waved his remaining lekku sadly and thought for a moment before speaking. "We are a hastily formed and poorly prepared movement, with nothing much binding us other than our opposition to the harassment and exploitation of our people. Are there those amongst us who seek personal gain from the circumstances?" He shrugged with a wince, "I am afraid that it is probably so. I cannot speak for all of those who march under our banner, but I nevertheless believe the cause to be a righteous one."

Jarek noted that B'ura's cause sounded less like a drive for equality and my like a call to independence. A dangerous notion during the days of the Empire. The rumors of rebellion on Ryloth seemed to be becoming more acute. Jarek wanted to avoid such ideology, as it brought unwanted attention, but there was no avoiding they'd need the help of B'ura's contacts, whoever they were.

B'ura B'on appeared sympathetic regarding their grievances with Teemo and encouraged the crew to get to know his friends on Ryloth as they shared their animosity. He went as far as to promise that if they helped save the mine from Teemo's thugs, then they will be offered highly lucrative opportunities to ship ryll spice. At first, Madlyn didn't seem eager to continue her career as a smuggler, but there newly acquired ship needed fuel and they'd all need credits if they ever hoped to strike out on their own.

In the end, it wasn't a difficult choice to make.


	2. Chapter 2 Wide Path

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 2: Wide Path**

There was a flash of white light and the tone of the ship's engines dropped several octaves as they emerged from hyperspace. Below them lay the dusty baked surface of Ryloth.

It had taken Tersen less than half an hour to finish re-installing the Hypermatter Reactor Igniter. In that time the rest of the crew, aside from Era who sought to monitor B'ura B'on's health, went about restoring the interior of the ship; organizing supplies and cataloging items they might sell or barter once they'd landed.

In that time B'ura B'on had taken the opportunity to freshen up, but even with his skin cleaned of filth he still looked rough. Without a replacement wardrobe he was forced to wear his gamey clothing again. Still, it was an improvement. Jarek couldn't complain. The rest of them weren't looking any better. Whoever B'ura B'on's friends were, Jarek hoped they had a decent fresher.

By the time Tersen and Madlyn agreed they were prepared to make the jump to hyperspace, the _Krayt Fang_ was in as good a shape as it was going to be.

As with many Rylothian settlements, large portions of Nabat existed underground in order to protect its inhabitants from the harsh environment and wandering predatory lyleks. The upper levels of Nabat were exposed to the elements and consisted of several landing pads, warehouses, shipping ports, slum dwellings, and cantinas.

For Millennia the Twi'leks of Ryloth have managed to navigate the gray areas of Galactic law and structure their economy around to commodities for which there is always a demand; slavery and spice. Experts at negotiation, Twi'lek Clan Lords skirt anti-slavery legislation by indenturing lower-caste Twi'leks through "Free Will" contracts, slavery in all but name. While such habits skirt Galactic law many otherwise law-abiding cultures are only too happy to turn a blind eye to this practice in order to obtain Twi'lek slaves.

Spice saved the Twi'leks from becoming a permanent underclass to other species thousands of years prior when vast deposits of ryll were discovered on Ryloth. Mined from blooms below the surface Ryll could be used as the active agent in both medicines and narcotics. Suddenly Ryloth had another resource valuable to the Galaxy. The Clans exploited the spice themselves rather than outsourcing the labor. As a result Twi'lek slaves became a much rarer but still highly demanded commodity fetching higher prices without depleting Ryloth's population.

Visitors, like the crew of the _Krayt Fang,_ found it a world of harsh conditions. Much of the terrain was rocky and barren, blighted by Ryloth's sun. Tremendous heat storms roll across the surface without warning allowing only the hardest of creatures like the armored lylek to survive the weather. It is more temperate around the equator where most Twi'lek settlements are located including Lessu and their destination of Nabat. Those Twi'leks who choose to live elsewhere find shelter either below the surface or shielded in behind mountain rock in cavernous cities like Kala'uun and Roancu.

As Ryloth's economy was primarily based on exports, there is little indigenous industry and almost all technologies are imported. However, the Twi'leks weren't technophobes. They preferred to maintain their position in the galactic community through bargaining and trade.

As Anti-alien Prejudice grew in the Galaxy the Twi'leks, given their similarities to humans, managed to dilute its impact on Ryloth by ingratiating themselves with Imperial officials. Slick explained one executive of Sienar Fleet systems found himself visiting Ryloth so frequently he built corporate offices in Kala'uun's caves.

Upon their approach the Rylothian Air Traffic Controller demanded there Identification and destination. Before Madlyn could say anything, B'ura B'on grabbed the comm link. "This is B'ura B'on," he said his voice much stronger and clearer now that he'd had a decent meal and proper rest, "request clearance for landing. Authentication code: _Oo'rha_ of the Lonely Third." There was a brief pause before the traffic controller gave them permission to land without any further questions or objection.

Madlyn smiled at the Twi'lek. "It's good to have popular friends," she said with a wink. B'ura B'on merely chuckled. Minutes later Madlyn brought the _Fang_ in for a feather-light landing that the Twi'lek praised. As they disembarked B'ura B'on offered to see to it that the _Krayt Fang_ was safely docked and that any repairs needed were carried out and paid for by his contacts in Nabat. When Madlyn mentioned the transponder he spoke to a member of the ground crew who along with a droid mechanic moved to complete the task. At the concerned look of the crew, B'ura B'on assured them that the _Krayt Fang_ was safe for the time being, explaining he had sympathizers among the spaceport staff. A claim vetted by the traffic controller's hasty obedience earlier. Jarek had to admit he was impressed at how much authority B'ura had. It was no wonder Teemo wanted the Twi'lek out of the way.

With the oppressive heat of the day looming B'ura B'on was eager to get away from the surface and into the tunnel complex below. He leads the group from the surface deep under the ground, to a district of the city where individual residences were dug into the cavern walls. The only other structures Jarek had ever viewed underground were the ruins back on Kalevala he'd seen as a child. To see so many structures, with beings in residence, built into and around the columns and walls of the bed-rock nearly made his jaw drop. The Mandalorian was grateful his helmet covered his look of awe.

Era, on the other hand, wore her excitement on her sleeves. She kept up a running commentary of the how and why the Twi'leks constructed such impressive structures. Her enthusiasm made everyone smile, except Gare. Jarek wasn't sure if the Gank even knew how to smile beneath his grim mask.

The narrow corridors were packed with various beings going about their business. Hundreds of Twi'leks thronged the walkways and passages, but they were not the only citizens of Nabat. There was a menagerie of other sentients intermixed with the native Twi'leks. Swaggering Aqualish shouldered their way past them while beeping droids scurried between shops and tunnel ways. Human traders hawked their wares from stalls set within niches to the side of the walls. It was a chaotic mix of various species that their diverse crew of sentients barely drew a cursory glance. It was pleasant to finally be in a place where no one recognized or was actively trying to kill them.

 **Teemo's Palace:**

The bounty hunter stood on the landing pad next to the transport...waiting. Around him, engineers, technicians, and slaves buzzed about loading equipment and munitions and prepared the ship for launch. His blood boiled with frustration. The Trandosian was eager to proceed. Only a half hour ago he'd received a signal from the _Fang's_ transponder that the Mandalorian and crew had landed on Ryloth. If they had discovered the Twi'lek then that might account for the return to his home planet which meant they'd be headed to New Meen eventually. Teemo the Hutt had interests on the planet, some involving slave trade and the mining of Ryll.

Jarek and the others had escaped Teemo's custody in Trex's ship several hours prior and had been on the run ever since. This was the first real break they'd had in the hunt.

The Trandosian hissed in anger at the memory; watching the ship - _his_ ship! - The _Krayt Fang_ fly away overhead. The pain of the cauterized hole through his skull echoed through the scar tissue that was quickly healing. Jarek had left him for dead, but he had underestimated his species healing factor. While limited it had kept him alive long enough for some of Teemo's people to recover his body and toss him into a bacta tank. When he awoke, to say he wanted revenge was putting it mildly. However, he wasn't stupid.

He'd misjudged the Mandalorian's skill. Trex wouldn't do that again. He girded himself in the anticipation of the bloodletting. To his people, nothing was more exhilarating than the hunt. The more hunts the more jaggath points one received. The more points earned them a higher status in the afterlife. His failure to kill the Mandalorian the first time coupled with the loss of his ship and its cargo had cost him those points, now he had no other choice but to hunt him down to earn them back. But he wouldn't do so unprepared, no matter how eager he was to wrap his claws around the human's throat.

At that moment a dark-skinned human male in a set of fatigues walked up. Trex nodded respectfully at Teemo's head of security, Lex. He may have been a human, but he was a human who survived Tatooine, the slave pits, and several rounds in Teemo's fighting arena. He was a fighter with the scars to prove it. He'd even held his own against the traitor Gare.

The loss of the Gank was another wound to Teemo's pride that warranted retribution. Gare had spent years as Teemo's loyal henchmen with no signs of treason. The same could be said for the rest of the crew though Trex had doubted the loyalty of the Mirialin within moments of seeing her. He never trusted females of the softer species and she along with the Alderanni had not disappointed.

The human, Lex, produced a data-pad and showed it to him. On it was a list of names. Twelve of them to be exact. Each one a mercenary with cycles of experience. They consisted of a pair of Weequay, five humans, three Nikto, and two Rodians.

"I got you what I could," Lex stated, his voice rolling like gravel, "Short notice, but they're all quality." As he spoke the strike team in question exited the palace and started marching towards the transport. They all wore medium tactical gear that had seen plenty of use. Lex reached over and scrolled down to a thirteenth name. "And I pulled you one ace." As if summoned another human stepped out of the palace wearing cross country gear with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He wasn't armed and yet Trex could see the lethality in every step. "Teklis Emil. Former Imperial ISB." Trex watched as the group of hardened mercenaries split to allow the smaller man through and board first. Trex new he'd like this guy, as long as he followed orders.

"I know you had to call in some favors for this Lex," Trex hissed genuinely appreciating the assist. He respected the human but didn't go as far as trust. In the Outer Rim, you lived longer by keeping everyone at arm's length. Trex also knew that Lex would want a favor in return.

The human glared at him. "Just make it count. These runaways cost us. You failed once." He held up a finger threateningly. "I covered for you...once. The Next time I'll throw you to the dire cats myself." Trex believed he would, but he wasn't about to show any sign of fear. Instead, he hissed before joining the rest of his team on the transport.

Jarek's actions at Teemo's palace and the running battle through Mos Shuuta had cost the Hutt thousands of credits in terms of lost personnel and damaged property. Not to mention the price of calling in favors to the Imperials. A Hutt's reputation depended on his ability to attain power and wealth and then maintain it. So far Teemo had managed to suppress the finer details of the loss, blaming it on Tuskin Raiders. Normally the cartel would hire a bounty hunter and be done with it, but Teemo wanted the mission to be kept quiet lest he alerts the other Hutts to his ineptitude to run his domain or make them aware of the various schemes he had going behind the scenes.

Trex could understand the thought, but wouldn't deny that it was personal to him that he be the one to bring Jarek and the others in. His reputation, his life-stang-his afterlife hinged on capturing those...fugitive scum.

The transport rose off of the landing pad and began its ascent. The strike team was buckled in and waited patiently. To further maintain their cover, Trex and Lex had decided they'd take an unarmed jump freighter to Ryloth in order to dissuade any sort of suspicion. A fourteen man hit-squad was bound to draw some sort of attention eventually but they wanted to make sure it wasn't until the very last second.

Trex stood and activated a holo-projector for all to see. It revealed a still image of Jarek along with the other members of his newly acquired crew. A female human, a male Pantoran, male Lannik, female Mirialin, and of course the Gank.

They'd made a clean escape from Tatooine and survived four Imperial TIE Fighters, and even somehow discovered and suppressed his ships hyperspace transponder. But there was one thing Jarek hadn't accounted for; the greed of sentient beings. A spy in Teemo's employ had confirmed the group's arrival on the planet along with the final ping of the transponder before it was permanently deactivated.

 _Your hide and jaggath points will be mine soon enough_ , he hissed to himself.

Out loud he spoke to the team. "These are the target. Live capture, if possible." He noticed a couple mercenaries scoff. Probably wondering why they needed a whole strike team for six sentients. It wasn't hard to relate. One hunter for one escaped slave; too easy. Fourteen trigger pullers for a dead-or-alive bounty was overkill. You took down embassies with smaller numbers. He glared at the crew. "Teemo wants them alive so he can deal with them personally." Never underestimate a Hutt's lust for personal vengeance. "If you take them alive, there's a hefty bonus involved."

"We have local support?" A Nikto asked. It was a logical question.

Trex shook his head. "No. Teemo wants it tight and quiet." Aside from their spy amongst the populace, Trex was aware of the compound outside of New Meen that Teemo owned with its own security force, but the Hutt had ordered they be kept in the dark. It seemed to be a case of one slimy hand of the Hutt Cartel being unaware of tails activity. Trex despised political schemes.

"What's so impressive about these guys?" A human asked analyzing the hologram with a critical eye. He wasn't being sarcastic. This was a group that performed professionally, but only when they knew all the angles.

Trex's hiss caused the man to gulp nervously. Trandosians were carnivorous, and it was this fact that made anyone leery about becoming their next meal. An assumption Trex enjoyed using to great effect. "Escaped slaves, and debtors. That's all you need to know" This was a lie of course. One more smoke screen Teemo concocted to keep his competition off of the scent. The entire team seemed to buy it...except one.

Teklis glared with mistrust at the Trandosian. This was a man with a long history of learning and keeping secrets. A professional liar and killer. His file said he was 38 standard years old yet he had the look of a man approaching 50. He'd endured a lot and it showed. Teklis didn't believe a word Trex said.

Good. He might live longer.

"Any fighters amongst them?" the former ISB agent asked. This got the rest of the team's attention and they all looked at the Trandosian for confirmation.

Trex didn't like being put on the spot and it didn't look like his savage persona would get him clear of the question. He changed tactics. He growled menacingly, causing the nearest gunman to unconsciously back away. "Your targets, are a fugitive of the Hutt Cartel who stole secrets that Teemo would like to keep." Not completely untrue. Jarek possessed limited knowledge of the Hutts organization, but combined with the knowledge of his crew could know more than he let on. "They are also implicated in the deaths of several mercenaries and number of Imperial Stormtroopers." Trex reached up and indicated the scar tissue on his head, "And he tried to kill me. So don't wait to see if they are fighters!" It was necessary propaganda that reinforced the need for them to take the job seriously because if they failed, they died. "Stun them or kill them, we will bring them in."

 **Ryloth, Nabat City:**

B'ura B'on lead them away from the busier thoroughfares and knocked on a large metal door. Twi'lekian code words were exchanged and after a moment they were shown into a spacious room filled with relaxing blue light and comfortable chairs. B'ura B'on turned to the group and whispered, "This dwelling is occupied by a cell of the organization dedicated to protecting the interests of common Twi'leks on Ryloth. We will be safe here."

No sooner had he spoken when five sentients with holstered pistols entered the room. The militant group consisted of three Twi'leks and two Humans. Jarek and the others stiffened at their sudden arrival but upon seeing the cordial exchange between B'ura B'on and a female Twi'lek with buff-colored skin, they relaxed.

After B'ura recanted their story the group was more than eager to welcome the crew into their home. As introductions and small talk were exchanged Jarek was able to determine that the name of the group's leader was Nyn Kablo, the female Twi'lek B'ura B'on had initially greeted. She appeared to be soft-spoken and bore an air of languid grace. Apparently, while the rest of the group came and went as they pleased she was always in residence, living in a small room off to the side of the main area. Grateful for B'ura B'on's safe return she invited the crew to relax while she talked to the elder Twi'lek about his ordeal. The crew was provided with food and drink, brought from a side door, which they accepted eagerly.

After a hurried conversation between the two Twi'leks, during which Nyn fussed over B'ura's missing lekku, female Twi'lek approached the crew.

"We are deeply indebted to you for the rescue of our friend," she bowed low, the ends of her lekku nearly touching the floor. Straightening she went on, "While we have little we can offer you, B'ura B'on suggested that perhaps you would like to partake in a little business venture once we get our mining operations under control." When none of the crew commented she pressed on. "He leads me to believe that you have some troubles with the same Hutt boss we suspect of being behind much of our present woes, is this so?"

When no one replied Jarek looked around and saw they were all looking at him. His heart skipped a beat when he realized they were looking towards him for guidance. On the one hand, it made sense, he was the one to get them all into this mess. On the other, he had had no desire to be the leader of anyone. Once he had dealt with Teemo and assured his friend's safety he fully intended to strike out on his own once more.

It was a thought for another time.

With his own mental reservations, the Mandalorian stood drawing Nyn's attention. He nodded before briefly explaining the circumstances of their escape from Teemo's palace and coincidental rescue of B'ura B'on. If they planned on working together he felt the group needed to know that the elder Twi'leks rescue was not intentional, but rather a fortunate outcome.

As he spoke Nyn listened with a sympathetic expression. She also maintained eye contact the entire time taking in every detail only occasionally interrupting to ask for clarification on certain points. When he finished she laid a hand upon his. The unexpected physical contact made Jarek blinked in surprise but he didn't flinch away. "I promise," She replied softly and sincerely, "that my people are willing to help bring retribution to the Hutt once we settle matters on Ryloth." Jarek nodded his gratitude before she lowered her hand and stood straight. She continued to say, "I would ask one more favor of you for now. Call it the price for the safekeeping and repair of your ship. The miners who worked alongside B'ura B'on in New Meen are coming under increasing pressure from the thugs who own the land nearby, be they part of this Hutt's meddling or not. Having B'ura returned to them as quickly as possible would boost morale and enable us to decide on further action. We could provide you with a speeder with space for B'ura and at least three of you. Rest here for the night, but if you could set off in the morning it would be of great assistance to us."

To be honest, Jarek thought the request was more than reasonable considering the group was willing to fully fix and fuel their ship. All they asked for in return was to escort B'ura B'on to New Meen. However, even though the crew had looked to Jarek as their spokesman he wasn't about to assume the mantle of leadership. At that particular point, the crew was more than capable of going their separate ways. If he was going to make a decision he wanted the input of his new, albeit temporary, crewmates.

"Could you give us a moment," he asked. Nyn nodded and ushered B'ura and the rest of the group into an adjacent room to give them a relative amount of privacy. The gesture was appreciated though he doubted the hatch would muffle any amount of conversation they had.

Once they were gone, Jarek turned and looked at the rest of the crew. Gare was leaning against the far wall with a clear view of the whole room. Tersen and Era occupied a pair of chairs next to a table, while Slick and Madlyn lounged on the couch, fingers intertwined. They all looked tired and worn from their long journey together. They also appeared grateful for a chance to sit still for a moment. Jarek could sympathize.

"Well?" he asked, intentionally leaving the question open for anyone to answer.


	3. Chapter 3 Narrow Way

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 3: Narrow Way**

"Well?" he asked, intentionally leaving the question open for anyone to answer.

The seconds stretched into minutes before anyone spoke. It was Gare who finally broke the silence. "Not our fight," He stated in a flat neutral tone. All heads turned to look at him, "We got the Twi'lek here. We have a thousand credits and a few thousand more worth's of supplies we can sell to pay for the fuel and repairs. Nothing stopping us from clearing out and getting as far from Hutt Space as possible."

Tersen nodded in mild agreement. "True," he held up a finger to indicate a point, "I'm a good mechanic, but I can't fix that ship on my own with scrap. However," he gestured towards the hatch, "if we help Nyn, we can get the ship fixed with minimal effort on our part and still have the credits to spend on, say escaping and starting a new life in another system." Jarek had to admit that the Lannik nailed the gist of the argument. He and Gare weren't applying any emotion and only being rational.

Era look incredulously at both Gare and Tersen. "Do you even hear yourselves? These people need help." She pointed at Gare who held her gaze, "you just want to leave them high and dry." Next, she turned her withering gaze on Tersen who had the decency to look abashed, "You're just looking for a way to exploit them." She looked back at Jarek, her eyes alight with fervor. "They _helped_ us; total strangers. The least we could do is help them, whether for reward or not." Once again Jarek was glad his face was hidden because his jaw had nearly dropped to the floor. Her spirited selflessness had taken him aback so much that he found himself mentally revaluating her character.

Slick nodded towards Era. "Agreed. They've helped us. It would be bad form to not do so in kind." Madlyn gave him a smoldering look.

"I do love it when you're altruistic," she murmured planting a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush. She looked back at Jarek who gave her a questioning stare. Madlyn shrugged. "My ship gets fixed up, I'm all for helping the tail-heads." Era winced at the slur and cast a worried glance at the door the Twi'leks had just exited.

Apparently out-voted in favor of helping the Twi'leks, Gare tightened his crossed arms in annoyance. Shrugging he growled, "Still not our fight."

"Maybe," Jarek replied sharply, "But we're helping. If not to pay back the repairs, then because it's the right thing to do." He looked at Era as he spoke. "Never wise to return good fortune with bad grace." Four out of five of the crew gave him approving nods. Era even gave him a megawatt smile that he had to admit made him a tad weak at the knees.

"But what about Teemo?" Madlyn asked bringing the conversation back to the real problem at hand. "You know he's going to keep coming after us. Hutt's don't forget easily and they never drop grudges." The group fell into an uncomfortable contemplative silence.

Jarek had been giving that a lot of thought as well and he had come to a vague semblance of a plan. Removing his helmet, Jarek placed it on the table. The action immediately drew everyone's attention. For what he was about to suggest he wanted to make sure he could look them all in the eye. "Up to this point," he explained in clear measured tones, "We've been reacting to events around us." He clenched a fist and gestured to the center of the room, "But here and now we have a chance to act on our own."

"Act?" Tersen questioned confused, "Escaping the long arm of the Hutts isn't acting enough?" The question was rhetorical, but Gare still nodded in agreement.

"No, it's not," Jarek replied shaking his head. "We _could_ continue running," he offered, "and _possibly_ we get away. And _maybe_ we'll get a chance at a full life...as fugitives." He looked at each of the crew in turn; Madlyn and Slick were attentive, Tersen seem skeptical, and Era looked...excited? Weird girl. Gare...looked like Gare. Jarek smiled confidently at the group. "Or we could take the fight to him."

Slick sat up straight in alarm nearly knocking Madlyn to the floor. "You want to take on a member of the Hutt Cartel? Are you mad?" he asked eyes wide with shock.

"Can you think of anything more insane?" Gare added his earlier aggravation evolving into a variant of Tersen's skepticism.

Madlyn sat up and began counting off on her fingers as she spoke. "Base jumping over a Sarlacc Pit..." she suggested sarcastically, "Cheating a Wookiee at a game of Sabaac...Playing chicken with a Star Destroyer..."

Jarek continued smiling confidently and shrugged. "Maybe I am insane, but I'd rather stand my ground then spend any more time looking over my shoulder." None of them realized that he wasn't just referring to Teemo. Once he was done with the Hutt, Jarek had every intention of turning and facing his own past if it ever designed to show itself again.

Leaning forward Era asked curiously, "What are you proposing?"

Jarek looked right at her and smirked. "We hurt him any way we can. Disrupt his plans here on Ryloth. Cause enough chaos that'll he'll be forced to let us be."

"Or earn us an even larger bounty on our heads from the Cartels," Tersen countered looking as if he were prepared to bolt right then and there if a better offer or explanation wasn't given and soon.

"I don't think Teemo's activities benefit the Cartels," Slick pointed out. He produced his data-pad and started scrolling through the notes he'd taken over the course of his investigation. The crew looked on curiously. Slick paused in his search and began to explain, "Here it is. I thought Teemo's interest in Ryll mining was purely entrepreneurial. After speaking with B'ura B'on I do believe he's trying to muscle in _without_ the other Hutts knowing so he can line his own pockets."

"Stealing credits right on Jabba's doorstep?" questioned Madlyn tone dripping with sarcasm, "Bold, but not bright."

Slick nodded in agreement before looking at Tersen. "He's funneled a lot of credits towards your research into those B1 battle droids. Do you know where or why he got them?"

Another strange revelation. Jarek only saw the brilliant technician as an under-appreciated mechanic. Yet it seemed Teemo had brought him in order to work on advanced robotics? Strange indeed.

The Lannik shrugged. "I was kept in the dark. All he wanted me to do was fix them up for his personal use. Hard to do when the shutdown code fried their circuits."

"Illegal Ryll mining and B1 Battle Droids?" Era questioned looking from Slick and Tersen, "What's the connection?"

Slick shrugged unsure himself. Madlyn chimed in snapping her fingers in a realization. "We prove he's acting against the interests of the Hutts we could turn him over to Jabba in exchange for clearing our names." This caused both Tersen and Gare to perk up.

"Teemo has caused no end of grief for us, the Twi'leks, and Mos Shuuta." Jarek looked around the members of the crew-his crew. "Each of you came with me for your own reasons, and not for your own choice." He planted his hand on his hips and acknowledged each of them with a glance as he spoke. "Teemo never gave you a choice, so now I'm giving you one." Everyone stared at him intently. "Sure as I know this, Teemo will keep coming after us," he looked at Madlyn and Slick who both nodded slowly, "maybe tomorrow or half a cycle from now he will find us." Jarek stood tall and planted his hands on his hips, "So I'm not going to run." He looked at each of the group and slowly each of them nodded, even Gare. They were in this-whatever it was-together.

Jarek called Nyn back in and assured her they'd do everything they could to help her people. Her relief and gratitude were almost palpable. Managing to compose herself she showed the crew to some temporary quarters normally occupied by her people when they passed through. The rooms were very spare but they had beds and more importantly a pair of working freshers. Madlyn and Tersen practically ran over one another to get to them first.

Nyn wished them a goodnight, promising some clean clothes would be brought in. Without another word, the militant group exited the room with B'ura B'on in tow.

Jarek looked around at the beds and sighed with relief. As he undid his armor he noticed Era removing her jacket and boots before falling back on the nearest bunk which happened to be next to his. He focused on removing his own gear rather than allow his gaze to wander over her curves. After removing his vest and setting it at the foot of his bed he sat and began removing his boots.

"So nice to take a breather," he heard Era sigh contently. When he didn't reply she turned her head and addressed him directly. "I didn't think Mandalorians ever took off their armor," she teased causing him to blush slightly. He looked over at her and noticed how her raven black hair tangled about her head in a dark halo, accentuating her green skin.

Clearing his throat as he removed the other boot. "They do when they want to take a shower," he replied with a smirk and set to work disarming and unclipping his gauntlets. "Can't fight in rusty armor. Plus..." he jerked his chin towards Gare who stood stoically, keeping a firm watch on the door, his blaster close at hand. "I feel safe with the guard dog on watch."

"I heard that," Gare replied, earning them a sidelong glare from the Gank.

"You were meant too." They both chuckled before falling into companionable silence.

A moment later he heard Era murmur, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jarek replied as he set his gauntlets next to his helmet.

She gave him an appraising look before saying, "For agreeing to help the Twi'leks."

Jarek shrugged nonchalantly. "They help us. We help them." Before Era could respond he added. "Twi'leks tend to get a raw deal. Even from their own people. B'ura B'on and Nyn are trying to make things better. No reason we couldn't give them a hand." Era gave him an odd...considering look as if she were reevaluating her perception of him. Feeling a bit self-conscious at the attention he decided to shift the focus away from him. "So what's your story, Oldessi?" he asked.

Whether he'd admit it or not, Jarek found the woman fascinating. It was his experience you didn't find many female rogue archeologists working as scouts for gangsters. Women that looked like Era ending up in less savory positions in Hutt palaces. There was a story there and he felt drawn to know what it was. He'd only known her in passing at the palace and then had assumed she was a freelance smuggler or the crewmate of one. Now after witnessing her fiery spirit he realized just how little he knew. Era returned her gaze to the ceiling above. She seemed hesitant to reply. Jarek feared he might've been prying but he couldn't help it. The woman was a curiosity.

Era finally shrugged and said, "If you want my resume; I graduated at 14, Top of my class with high marks in Galactic History. Attended Lorrd University where I majored in PanGalactic Cultural Studies, Early Galactic history, and minors in Ancient Sith/Jedi Ruins, and Linguistics. All under the umbrella of obtaining a degree in Archeology." Jarek blinked several times in surprise but remained silent as she continued. "I can read and write most major galactic languages and even a few lesser ones to include Huttese, Sheriwook, Rodese, Pantarian, ancient Rakatan, and even," she glanced at Jarek, "fluent Mandalorian."

Though her answer had told him absolutely nothing personal about her he was too distracted by the revelation of _Mando'a_ to comment.

"Fluent you say?" he questioned. It was a bold claim. Very few outsides of the culture bothered to learn the language preferring to speak with weapons fire or cold hard credits. " _Gar Ori'buyce, kih'kovid_." (You're all helmet, not head) Anyone could remember standard greetings and questions. Jarek wanted to see if she could hold her own in a conversation.

As turned out, she could. Era arched an eyebrow and glared at him obviously comprehending the insult. " _Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?" (You looking to get your head smacked, mate?) At Jarek's shocked expression she added, " _Ne shab'rud'ni_." (Don't mess with me.)

Jarek smiled and quickly made a placating gesture. " _Udesii, Vod. Cin vhetin_?" (Relax, mate. Let's have a fresh start?) He asked holding out a hand of friendship.

Era mirrored his earlier smirk before smacking his hand and replying, " _Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya_." (Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger.) The proverb made Jarek laugh in surprise but he was also impressed. He was also thrilled to hear his native tongue so far from home.

" _Kandosii. Gar ganar mandokarla_ ," (Well done. You have the right stuff) he stated earning an appreciative smile from the Mirialin. "Color me impressed," he stated shifting back into basic as he stood and started removing the body suit he wore under his armor. For modesties sake, he rolled the top down revealing his upper torso before tying the sleeves around his waist. At first, he thought Era was eyeing him up, but before he could feel flattered he noticed she was focused in on his scars and not his muscles. He cleared his throat regaining her attention. "My eyes are up here."

Era looked suitably embarrassed and refocused on his face. "Sorry," she replied earnestly abashed, "I've just never seen..."

"Scars like mine?" Jarek finished his tone going dry. There was no denying his body was a testament to a life of hardship. Right above his right hip and below his right shoulder were a pair of blaster wounds. Across his right pectoral was a slash mark. His forearms were a mess of crisscrossed defensive wounds. His back revealed a number of lash marks received as punishment. Yet again he forced himself to suppress the memories.

"The body must obey the mind," intoned Ja'Hailir as he began removing his gauntlet, "Hunger and thirst...even the blood in your veins, are the body's weakness." He finished removing the gauntlet revealing a heavily scared hand and forearm. He rotated the limb before his eyes while simultaneously showing it to the assembled youths. "Master this pain, and you master your mind."

The cold mountain air stung Jarek's bare torso, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins coupled by the thrill of the earlier fight drove out any thought of chill. His chest heaved for breath as he stood in his fighting stance awaiting the order to rest. Before him lying face down on the duracrete floor was his opponent...a youth his size and roughly the same age, also bare to the waist. His ragged, pained breathes were his only indication that he still lived. Blood flowed from his busted lips, split cheek, and a broken nose. What part of his face that wasn't coated in blood, was covered in swelling bruises. Jarek's knuckles and fingers were also decorated in his opponent's blood. Aside from a split lip and few scrapes on his torso, Jarek was remarkably unharmed.

"What is the lesson?" Ja'Hailir asked. It was rhetorical and he knew it. As did the formation of youths and armored instructors. None dared speak. Ja'Hailir pointed down at the bloodied teen. "Look at your _vode_." They did, with expressions ranging from concerned, like Jilo, to disgust, like Gaegan. "Life is combat."

Ja'Hailir was looking directly at Jarek now. He could feel it, but he still didn't drop his guard. "You know this truth, Jarek. Abandoned by your parents, raised by an Outcast." Jarek felt his already coursing blood boil at the words but he didn't sense disdain in the instructor's words. He was merely stating facts with the barest hint of sympathy. "Without a clan...without a home, you should have died." Ja'Hailir stood next to Jarek pride entering his voice. "But instead you fought." He placed a hand on his shoulder and Jarek took the cue to relax his guard but his fist remained clenched, his mind still keyed up from the melee. "As you did here today, you fought and you won." Jarek watched as the youth struggled to raise his head, groaning and spitting up blood, but no one made a move to assist him. "In combat, you face the enemy without doubt, without pity or remorse." He stood before Jarek, a full head taller, looking down at him, silver-blue eyes practically glowing with intensity. "To survive, you must learn to fear nothing at all...even pain."

"They're nothing," Jarek stated flatly, "Just...bad reminders." His words were sharp enough it made the Mirialin blink in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Jarek's icy tone made it clear he had no desire to discuss his scars further.

Era was smart enough to pick up on the hint and they dropped into awkward silence. Fortunately at that moment a freshly cleaned Madlyn and Slick wandered out of the fresher, hair still wet and wearing clean overalls. Jarek had been so intent on his conversation with Era he hadn't realized the pair of them had decided to the save water and bathe...together.

"By the stars!" Madlyn crowed as she toweled off her hair. They both took a seat on the bunk on the other side of Era, "I think I can die happy!" Slick didn't say anything but he didn't have to. His content and satisfied expression said it all.

" _Besom shabuir_ ," he mumbled and headed towards the fresher leaving the three of them exchanging curious glances. Tersen walked out of the adjacent fresher just as he entered.

"Doubt the water will be hot enough," the Lannik stated, but Jarek didn't care. In fact the colder the better.

Looking after Jarek's retreating scar covered back, Era couldn't help but feel a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Even Madlyn and Slick were puzzled by his sudden exit.

Era had been very forthcoming about herself, though falling short of admitting she was a university dropout, but still. She'd played everything close to the vest for so long that it had felt good to open up, even a little. She was not entirely sure what caused her to reveal so much of herself to Jarek, who was a complete stranger. Given the level of honesty, Era was shocked that he hadn't reciprocated. Especially after establishing a level of common ground with his native language.

At the briefest curiosity of his scars, he'd shut her down. It had been her experience that men and warriors, in particular, tended to enjoy talking about their battle-scars. Of course, Jarek hadn't struck her as being like the typical male. He was supremely confident in his abilities but not cocky. She'd seen firsthand the precise lethality of his personality. Yet he possessed a deep sense of loyalty and determination. At first, she dismissed it as a part of his life as a Mandalorian, but seeing his reaction to the scars...it didn't fit. What pain had he endured to lock so much of himself away from the world?

There were hidden depths to this man.

What was it about those scars that set him off? He had asked what her story was, now she was curious to know what he was.

Era looked over at the couple sitting on the next bunk opposite and asked, "So what Jarek's tale?" To her surprise, both of them shrugged and shook their heads in unison. "You don't know?"

Madlyn smiled but shrugged again. "I've only known him from the time I started working for Teemo," she jerked her head toward her Pantoran boyfriend, "Slick only a little less."

"And he's never told you where he came from?"

Slick shook his head before answering. "I know he's from Mandalorian space. Couldn't tell you exactly where though." That much was painfully obvious, but Era kept her opinion to herself nodding for Slick to continue. "He alluded to some trouble back home before striking out on his own."

"Some trouble?"

Madlyn picked up the thread so seamlessly, Era wondered if the pair weren't psychically linked. "Whoever he kriffed off were the ones who shot up the _Ao Var_ on Tatooine."

Era actually sat bolt right up at that. "I thought you were ambushed by pirates!" she exclaimed, but Madlyn shook her head. Her expression clearly read ' _no one said anything about pirates_.' Era spun and sat on the edge of her bed looking intensely at the pair of them. "You're saying _Mandalorians_ came after you?"

"No," she replied slowly, "I'm saying they came after Jarek. I was just in the way." An expression of mock realization crossed her face and she looked at Slick. "Huh, so it _is_ completely Jarek's fault we're in this situation."

Slick clicked his tongue at her and affectionately pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "No, my dear I'm afraid we all share the blame." This was true, every member of their crew had been acting against Teemo in some form or fashion, and the slug hadn't made it difficult to despise him. Still, Era was curious about the other Mandalorians that were pursuing Jarek and why. She may have spoken the language and had a good understanding of their nomadic warrior culture, but she honestly knew very little of the politics. Which clans rivaled which and which House allied with whom. Much like individuals and the fine details of their culture, the Mandalorians kept internal matters just that; internal.

Era couldn't help but feel a degree of empathy for the man. After all, they were all running from something. At the same time, she felt frustrated that he wouldn't divulge any information especially if it meant that it could help or at least prevent his pursuers from killing the lot of them.

She groaned in annoyance. Why did the first man she ever felt genuinely fascinated by have to be so infuriatingly...Mandalorian!


	4. Chapter 4 The Path Before

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 4: The Path Before**

The next morning tensions had eased amongst the crew. It helped that they'd all been able to fill their bellies, use the fresher, and get a decent nights rest. Jarek had forgotten just how much of a morale boost a clean body coupled with fresh clothes and a couple of hot meals improved one's mental state. Enough so that he felt guilty about being so curt with Era the night prior. She had only vested some interest in his scars but hadn't even attempted to ask about them before he'd shut her down. It had been rude of him especially after the delightful exchange they'd had just moments prior.

Jarek wasn't ignorant of his feelings. He liked Era. She was strong, passionate, and very intelligent. She may have been out of her depth on the rim but somehow she'd survived and that endeared her to him. It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes either. She even spoke _Mando'a_!

She deserved better. It wasn't her fault for the cruelties of his past. Given their circumstances he doubted they may ever be more, but he could at least salvage a friendship. He had few enough of those as it was.

Everyone, to include Nyn and B'ura B'on were gathered in the main living area they'd occupied earlier, eating a quick breakfast, when Jarek entered. He was in full armor, helmet clipped to his belt. He received greetings from everyone, even Gare gave him a slight nod, but Era appeared overly focused on her food.

Taking a deep breath Jarek approached her and knelt down to her level. " _Ni'm ni ceta par ner mando'a. B'Bic ranov'la haastal. Cin vhetin_?" (I'm sorry for my rude words. The scars are personal. Can we start over?)

She sighed before looking at him, her purple irises connecting with his green ones. With a slight smile, she replied, " _Cin vhetin, ner burc'ya_ ," (Fresh start, my friend) Jarek returned the smile and moved to get his own portion of food. Madlyn and Slick looked a question at the Mirialin. Era merely shrugged. "It's a Mandalorian thing." Her statement nearly made him snort with laughter but he was able to turn it into a cough.

Jarek sat and began to eat while they began to discuss the plans for the day ahead. He was just finishing up when there was a small metallic knock on the door. They all paused hands inching towards weapons. Nyn approached the door cautiously, hand on her pistol, and opened it a crack. Outside Jarek could see the distinctive dome-shaped head of a worker droid. She spoke softly with the WAC, who beeped and whooped at her in binary before turning and leaving. Once she closed and locked the door the crew sigh in relief. Nyn approached the group her expression composed and calm, causing the group to relax.

"Our visitor was from the spaceport. He came to tell us that a craft arrived from Tatooine late last night. He saw a human and a Nikto disembark and negotiate with spaceport staff about the keep of the ship before he was called away to perform a scheduled maintenance job. He only mentioned it because they also seemed to be very interested in the _Krayt Fang_." She shrugged and looked at them apologetically, "I'm afraid that's all the information he was able to gather, but you may want to keep your eyes open."

Jarek was afraid Teemo and his goons would be on their trail. With the destruction of the transponder he'd hoped to gain a lead on them, but such was not their luck. Hopefully, they weren't aware of their true objective as of yet. He mentally increased the threat level and adjusted his plans accordingly.

Once everyone was ready, Nyn leads them and B'ura B'on down a narrow service tunnel which took them under and beyond the walls of the city. A couple of Nyn's people waited by a four-passenger land speeder. Nyn had already explained that the navigational computer was already programmed to take them straight to the ryll mines.

Now came the moment Jarek had been secretly nervous about. Selecting the team to take with him on the mission. The speeder only held four and B'ura B'on already took up one seat. That only left room for three. He'd weighed his options taking all the skills of each of the crewmembers into consideration. Tersen and Madlyn staying behind were a no-brainer; they knew the ship and could aid in the repairs. Slick and Gare were good fighters; skills he'd witnessed firsthand and what this mission required were fighters. Jarek going was another given. He'd been the one to suggest they'd help the Twi'leks, after all. Being the de'facto leader of the crew there was no way he'd lead from the rear. Jarek also knew very little about machines so it served no purpose to stay and help fix the ship.

When he stated his plans the crew were accepting...for the most part.

"Why can't I go?" Era demanded, stepping up to the Mandalorian. Her purple irises were alight with the same fiery spirit he'd seen the day before, not in the least bit intimidated by his expressionless visor.

"Not enough room," he stated, "I need fighters. You'll serve better helping repair the ship."

She scoffed and drew her blaster and twirled it expertly in one hand. Cocking an eyebrow at him she said, "I'm much better with a blaster then I am a hydro-spanner any day."

"Archeologist belong behind a desk," Gare grumbled, "Not behind the scope of a blaster." The Gank's gaze fell when his words earned a hard glare from the woman.

Before Jarek could comment, Slick stepped forward slinging his rifle and placing himself between the hostile stares being sent between the Gare and Era. "I am much more mechanically inclined then Ms. Oldessi. Perhaps I'd be more useful with repairs."

"That may be," Jarek growled feeling the irritation of having his decisions questioned, "But you're a much better shot than anyone here." Gare seemed to bristle at the remark but said nothing. Jarek was grateful, he didn't have the patience for more than one argument.

"I'm also a good medic," Era went on. "And you know my knowledge could come in handy." In this regard, she had him. Firepower was all well and good but in the absence of knowledge, it was apt to get them killed. Jarek knew the value of having reliable intelligence on the people and places ahead. He was loath to admit it, but her argument was sound. His instincts, those he'd derived from his time with Death Watch had reasserted themselves. He was thinking like a mercenary. He needed to adapt. Having someone like Era on the mission would give them greater flexibility. Another part of him didn't like the idea of putting her in harm's way, but he wouldn't mention that and risk anymore wrath or emotional entanglement.

"Fine," he sighed in acquiescence.

"But I'm good with a blaster! - it's not fair that-wait..." As brilliant as Era was it took her a moment to process what he'd said. "Did you just say yes?" Jarek nodded and she blinked several times in surprise. Her mouth finally split into a grateful smile.

Jarek forced himself to ignore it before his knees started to weaken again. He looked around at the group again. "Era and Gare with me. The rest of you head back to the ship and get her space-worthy. I want to be able to dust-off as soon as the jobs done." There were nods all around, though Gare's seemed to be clipped, hinting at his annoyance. Jarek would have to have a word with him at some point before his aggravation turned into a need to openly inhibit the crew's ability to function.

Mission first.

They had been zooming above the surface of the Ryloth badlands for a few hours, following the directions on the speeders GPS system. The long over-land road that the route took would take them to the ryll mine. As they traveled further from the spaceport, the terrain became increasingly hazardous, piles of loose rocks and jutting stone spurs littered the ground. In order to continue, they had to either slow the speeder to a crawl or risk a collision.

Jarek didn't like the idea of slowing down. They were already exposed out in the open. Knowing that Teemo possibly had henchmen on the planet made him especially nervous. He hadn't expected any hired guns to find them in the city, B'ura B'on's allies may have been militant but they showed exceptional loyalty. On short acquaintance, he doubted any of them would willingly sell them out. Besides the winding twisting route through the back allies of the caves made it impossible for even the best spies to keep track of them, even if they could be picked out of a crowd. No, any attempt to take them would be outside the city. In a world where most business is conducted below ground there were few surface roads and only one that leads from Nabat to New Meen. If Teemo knew where they were going an ambush would be very easy to plan, but also to predict. So far Jarek hadn't seen any sign of an ambush but as the terrain evolved the likelihood of one occurring increased.

Like the Mandalorian, Gare was also on high alert. His unblinking optics stared out at the rocky terrain. His expression as impassive as the stones themselves. By the slight tilt and swivel of his head, Jarek could tell Gare was scanning the horizon. The Gank's robotic hand held the blaster rifle at the ready.

Era was also attempting to observe their surroundings but was finding the task difficult. B'ura B'on who seemed to have recovered a great deal from his captivity kept up a rolling conversation about his operation, New Meen, and the general state of Ryloth. Era, having lacked for educational conversation for much of her time in Teemo's palace couldn't help but be drawn in. Jarek wasn't sure what the importance of _Kalikori_ and _Keysshi_ , or even what the difference was, but it had been the subject of a half-hour long discussion between the pair. One look at Gare indicated he didn't know either and could care less.

As they maneuvered their way around the rocky outcrops and boulders, Jarek noticed a series of cliffs rising up to their left. It ended in a tall bluff of rough red stone surrounded by more piles of loose rubble. To their right, the land dropped away in a sheer twenty-foot cliff that turned into a field of rocky boulders of varying size.

Something at the base of the rocky bluff caught Jarek's eye, like-wise Gare focused in on it too. A pile of loose rocks partially obscures a dark passageway, the entrance to a cave in the bluff. A large round insect-like head appeared for a split second before quickly ducking back.

A lylek.

Lyleks were a species of large insectoid predators native to the equatorial regions of the planet. With their spiked pincers and powerful mandibles with a pair of tentacles near it, the lyleks were the only Rylothian life-form more dangerous than the predatory gutkurrs. Their ridged, spiked carapaces could deflect blaster bolts. Although the Lyleks lived in hordes, the bigger individuals often dismembered the smaller members of their kind. A Lylek queen led these hordes, and their elaborate underground nests could cover up to 15 square kilometers.

Meaning where there was one, there were many...many more.

So distracted by the wildlife neither Jarek nor the rest of the speeder occupants saw the muzzle flash or heard the rifle's report.


	5. Chapter 5 Lylek Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 5: Lylek Ambush**

Slick and the other's had left for the _Fang_ several minutes after Jarek and the others had departed for New Meen. When they landed the day prior the freighter had been bound for the scrap yard. Most of their jury-rigged repairs had given out the moment the landing skids were deployed.

Not being so mechanically inclined as the others, the Pantoran had been prepared to write the ship off, especially when Tersen read the list of damaged components and outdated systems. As it turned out, just as Tersen had insisted, all of the damage to the ship was indeed purely cosmetic.

By the time they arrived at the landing platform, the dock crew was already hard at work repairing the ship protected by a small security element, just as B'ura B'on had promised. Sparks flew as the workers patched the sections of the outer hull that had been breached by the TIE fighter's assault.

The interior was an even bigger flurry of activity. Mechanics and Technicians alike swarmed the corridors reattaching severed cables and sealing ruptured conduits. Even with so many hands taking to the task, Tersen, as small as he was, managed to be involved in every single reconstruction project. He mainly provided suggestions to improve or speed up the repairs, but on occasion jumped headlong to make the changes himself.

"No, no, no," the Lannik chided a grease-covered Twi'lek, "This one goes here and that one goes there. Unless you planning on killing yourself, in which case, well done."

Slick could've cared less. Watching Madlyn fussing with an instrument panel was more interesting than anything else around him. The sight of her working away at a machine, with oil smeared across her face and forearms was one he thoroughly enjoyed. She wasn't one to be dainty, preferring engine grease and adrenaline-fueled races to delicate sensibilities. Despite having preferences for speeders, Madlyn had proven adept at piloting ships. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He hadn't realized how much the time spent under Teemo's thumb had robbed her of so much spark. Right then she seemed to have transformed into what he could only assume was the person she'd been long before coming to Tatooine. Free-spirited.

Unlike the Lannik, Madlyn was content to situate herself within the cockpit supervising and assisting for the most part. With a Twi'lek's help, she'd managed to rewire and fix the nonfunctional consoles. She even reactivated the PA system after completely erasing Trex's music of course. Madlyn also figured out the flight controls and the weapons array, though tweaked them to meet her specifications. Most importantly they managed to update the navigation computers. Madlyn was practically giddy with excitement as the list of worlds and hyperlanes scrolled before her eyes.

"So many," she gasped as the Twi'lek Technician left the cockpit leaving them alone. She looked up at Slick with wide and excited eyes, "We could go anywhere with these charts!" She scrolled up and down the list of preset coordinates stopping to point out key world; "Cato Nemoidia, Canto Bite, Coruscant, Naboo, even Alderaan."

"Indeed," Slick replied his smile reflecting her own, "The galaxy is our destination, my dear." He guided the Alderanni female to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. Likewise, she looped hers around his neck. She smiled biting her lip, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I love it when you get poetic," she purred. She started to stand up on her toes and he leaned down to meet her. In his mind, it had been too long since he'd felt her lips. Under Teemo they'd stolen brief moments between various tasks, relishing the times their missions coincided. During the escape, they'd been too worried about surviving, but now even with a ship full of strangers, Slick couldn't help but feel drawn to her, and she to him.

Just as their lips began to touch a throat cleared. Lips still in contact they looked sideways and saw Tersen standing in the hatchway, data-pad in hand. "Sorry for... interrupting," he said with no hint of actual disappointment, an eyebrow arched.

Slick straightened feeling a little embarrassed but didn't let go of Madlyn and neither did she. "Quite alright," he replied composing himself.

"Next time we'll leave a sock on the door," Madlyn added with a coy wink. That at least made the Lannik blush and look away. Slick took pity on the man's embarrassment and gave Madlyn an admonishing look. She pouted of course but still smiled.

"Any news on the others?" he asked hoping to hear that Jarek and the rest of the crew had arrived at New Meen safely. Like Madlyn, Slick saw the new nav-computer and wanted nothing more to take to the space-lanes and start a new life. Naturally dealing with Teemo came first, but after...he could barely contain his enthusiasm at the thought.

"No," Tersen replied seeming a bit disappointed himself. Whether he would admit it or not, Slick had noticed a bond forming between the Lannik and Gare. He'd seen the way they'd interacted at Nyn's safe house. He seemed fascinated by the Gank's cybernetics and the two had talked at lengths about improvements. Even the broodingly silent Gare had started to open up, at least with Tersen.

"The repairs are ahead of schedule," he explained going over the list on his data-pad, "Hulls nearly patched, our systems have all been upgraded, including weapons, communications, and navigation. Interior work is still progressing. Hyperdrive and engines are back up and running as well." Tersen paused, absentmindedly scrolling back and forth on the data-pad. He looked up at them a worried expression. "Do you think they're alright?"

Slick gave him a confident smile. "I'm sure they're fine." The Pantoran had known Jarek almost as long as he'd known Madlyn. They'd run operations for Teemo together a number of times. If there was one thing he knew for certain was that the Mandalorian was more than capable of handling anything the galaxy threw at him.

There was a flash of blinding light followed by a loud crack. The speeder pitched sideways. Jarek and the others instinctively grabbed the edges of their seats as the vehicle slewed about, spinning in circles. Era fought the controls in an attempt to slow them down, but the craft refused to respond. Smoke poured out of a hole in the chassis. Era snarled and swore in three languages as she used all her strength and skill to prevent the craft from flipping over. The speeder finally came to a sudden and jolting stop, burying its nose in a meter of sandy ground.

Jarek shook his head to clear the sense of vertigo. A quick look around revealed that all four passengers were no worse for wear. The speeder was another story. Smoke billowed out of the hole amidst a burning acrid scent while severed and damaged circuitry sparked and snapped.

Not Good.

Gare, already recovered from the impact, squirmed his way out of the shattered side window panel. A moment later he reaches in and helped pull Era out. By then Jarek managed to get himself and a very shook up B'ura B'on out of the opposite side. Before he could ask if everyone was okay he spotted movement through the smoke.

"Contact Front!" Gare called out and they all took cover behind the crashed speeder. Jarek drew his pistol as did Era while Gare shouldered his rifle. "I counted over a dozen at the least," Gare stated.

"Three guesses who they work for?" Jarek hissed mentally berating himself for not seeing the attack coming. The Lylek had distracted him to the point he'd failed to realize that the bottleneck was a perfect ambush point.

"Drop your weapons and come out where we can see you!" a voice called out, "We are agents of the local Imperial authorities and you are suspected of ryll smuggling. I repeat: drop your weapons and come out where we can see you!"

Jarek knew a hastily formulated ruse when he heard one. Despite the heavily accented voice the speaker and his crew were not Imperial. While agents of the Empire were not above brutality, they tended not to shoot down unidentified speeders on a whim. Never mind that Gare noted the group was made up of human _and_ alien mercenaries. Jarek peeked around the cover to see for himself. None of the dozen attackers wore Imperial uniforms but they did wear near identical tactical kits. What drew most of his attention was a very tall and familiar looking Trandosian.

"You have got to be kriffing me!" he groaned as he ducked back behind cover.

"What is it?" Era asked eyes wide with fear.

"Trex," he stated, "Trex is leading them."

She looked stunned for a moment. "But you shot him! In the head!" she exclaimed in bewilderment, "You killed him!"

"Apparently it didn't take," mumbled Gare checking to make sure the mercenaries weren't attempting to flank them.

There were plenty of rock piles in the vicinity that the hunters were taking cover behind. If Jarek and the others didn't seize the initiative soon they'd be surrounded and picked off. Jarek looked around for an escape route and spied the edge of the cliff. He looked back up at the speeder wedged into the earth and then at Era and B'ura B'on mentally judging size and weight.

What came to mind wasn't a good plan, but it was a plan.

Era squawked in shock and indignation as Jarek grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. She started to protest that 'now was not the time for this' when she saw him remove one of his gauntlets and attach it to her right forearm. Once it was snug he gestured to the control mechanism. "Use the grappling hook. Take B'ura B'on and repel down the cliff. We'll cover you and then follow." Equal parts alarmed and confused, she looked as if she wanted to protest but Jarek gripped her by the shoulders. "Era trust me! It'll draw them out of position! Go!" The moment he released her the Mandalorian and Gare stood and opened fire. Two of the mercenaries, shocked at the sudden onslaught, were slow to react and went down. Trex was faster and he and the others managed to get to cover.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jarek saw Era attach the grappling hook to the speeders fuselage before grabbing B'ura B'on and headed toward the cliff. The Twi'lek objected but went over the lip just the same. Jarek could hear the galvanized cable play out as the gauntlets mechanism slowly lowered the pair down the cliff face. The cable was designed to snare large predators with ease, so it could easily handle the Mirialin and rail thin Twi'lek.

He was forced to duck as blast bolt sprayed across his cover. The mercenaries had recovered enough to return fire. Under the withering barrage, the mostly intact speeder started to disintegrate. Plating sheared off amidst showers of sparks and clouds of smoke. Jarek was forced to dive behind another boulder for better cover. He looked up in time to see a lucky shot rip the grappling hook free of the fuselage. As the hook whipped out of sight his heart catapulted into his throat. He hoped Era and B'ura B'on had been close to the bottom when it let loose.

Jarek looked around to signal Gare it was time to exfiltrate, but to his dismay saw no sign of the yellow armored Gank. He inwardly cursed. Either the former gladiator had gone down seeking cover or had seized the opportunity to forge his own path, Jarek wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was alone against ten armed gunmen and he needed distance to take them on.

Taking a chance he sprinted towards the cliff's edge. Dirt exploded all around him and he felt the odd bolt glance off his armor, scarring the paint and scorching the _beskar_ iron beneath, but he kept going. Reaching the edge he leaped. He hung in the air for the briefest of moments. The only sound being the deep breaths echoing within the confines of his helmet and the near frantic beating of his own heart.

Just a gravity started to take hold Jarek twisted his body around. Slapping his remaining gauntlet the grappling hook launched out and anchored itself in the bedrock. He let the line play out before it went taught. His momentum swung him back and he slammed into the cliff. Though the _beskar'gam_ took the brunt of the impact the wind still rushed from his lungs. Then suddenly he was falling again. Jarek looked up to see the grappling hook had ripped free of the rock. Jarek didn't feel the following impact. One moment he was in freefall the next everything went black.

Era stared up in horror as Jarek's limp form tumbled down the rock face. She could only watch as his body crashed to the ground amidst a shower of gravel. For several moments she stared hoping that he was okay; that he would stand and shake off the impact, but he didn't move. He didn't rise. She and B'ura had only been a few feet off the ground when the line gave and was rife with scrapes and bruises. Jarek had fallen almost twelve feet striking the rock-face several times on the way down.

Grief and panic filled her as her mind rationalized that he was...gone. Jarek was...dead.

Era felt angry with herself for not allowing Slick to come along instead of her. He was a fighter. An expert marksman. He would've been much more useful in this instance. Era was just a glorified historian. What did she know about combat? Aside from her weak protests on Onderon, she knew nothing aside from what she'd read and seen in holos. She was way out of her depth and now her inexperience had cost Jarek his life.

Before the guilt paralyzed her, Era forced herself to focus knowing that breaking down now would not save her own life. She had to make sure his sacrifice meant something. Looking up she saw a group of figures lining up at the cliff's edge. The Ambushers. Era easily spotted the Trandosian amongst them.

She noted with a sense of dread that Gare was completely nowhere in sight. Had he attempted to repel down with Jarek and been shot? Or had he run away to escape. Either way, it meant she had lost two crew members and was now on her own.

The ambushers scanned the ground below and one of them pointed directly at Jarek's body. At a hissed order another mercenary next to Trex raised his rifle and took aim. Era didn't hesitate not caring that her weapon may have not had the range, and opened fire. She squeezed the trigger over and over till the clip was empty. Satisfaction filled her when the sudden barrage had forced the group to take cover. She was further rewarded when the mercenary that had been taking aim at Jarek slumped forward and plummeted to the rocks below. Trex also seemed to have sustained a glancing shot as he issued several hissing curses.

The Trandosian stood and let rip with his blaster and Era was forced to duck. He had the weapons, range, and higher elevation. Given half the chance, Trex and his men would pick her and B'ura off.

Era had to escape with B'ura B'on. She had to survive...for Jarek.

Gare had his chance. It was his first opportunity since leaving Nabat to strike out on his own. The moment Jarek had drawn their attacker's weapons-fire Gare had secreted himself away in a small alcove near the wrecked speeder. Shortly thereafter, the Blaster fire had ceased. Since their foolish leaps over the edge, all attention had become focused on Jarek, Era, and B'ura B'on.

Gare had joined this crew on a whim. It was his first real chance to finally escape the fighting pits of Teemo's Palace. It had been by sheer luck he had overheard Slick and Era's conspiratorial conversation and knew his time to run had to come. However ever since leaving, he had only known frustration and annoyance. None of the crew seemed to share his opinion on any matter. Sure the Lannik had shown interest in his cybernetic implants, but as far as their mission was concerned they were of two separate opinions.

He had thought that Jarek, a warrior whose skill he'd come to respect under Teemo's employ, would be of a similar survivalist mindset as himself. Yet the Mandalorian had proven to be as soft-hearted as the others. Their desire to help others have not only led them to split the team when they needed to stay together but also draw them into this ambush. Now they found themselves fighting for their very lives. As a result of the ambush, Gare had another opportunity. He could flee into the desert and make his way back to the spaceport. It would then be a simple matter of bartering passage off-world and attain is freedom.

However, he knew all sorts of dangers lay between him and his goal. Behind him, Trex and the mercenaries were assembling at the cliff's edge. They were pointing and indicating targets at its base. None of them had noticed Gare skulking in the shadows, but it would only be a matter of time.

Suddenly a hail of small arms fire riddled the cliff forcing the mercs to dive for cover. Trex howled in pain and clutched his forearm while at the same time one of his men doubled over and fell over the edge. It seemed the others had survived their leaps of faith and were attempting to cover their retreat.

The moment the blaster fire ceased Trex barked several commands. The mercenaries produced coils of rope and started repelling over the side a few at a time. It short order Gare was alone with only corpses to keep him company.

This was the moment he'd been waiting for. There was nothing stopping him. He could seek out the mercenary's speeder and escape to Nabat or another spaceport and be off-planet before anyone could notice...and yet he found himself hesitating. Despite their differences in mindsets and opinions the crew had looked after one another and had successfully escaped Mos Shuuta together. Gare knew that by himself he stood little chance of survival. Even as part of the crew he doubted his chances would improve by much.

Stealing his resolve, Gare stood from his hiding place and turned toward the desert. He had to survive. Nothing else mattered.

Trex's blood boiled and seethed with rage. The trap had been perfect and the execution was flawless. He'd been right in predicting the crew would try and assist B'ura back to New Meen and set up his assault accordingly. He'd also been right about the crews wavering loyalty to the Mandalorian. Once they were off Tatooine it was only a matter of time before the pressure of pursuit would drive a wedge between them.

Sure enough three members had stayed behind in Nabat leaving Jarek alone with the archeologist and gladiator to complete their crusade. The moment the blasters started firing the Mirialin and Twi'lek had abandoned Jarek almost immediately. Then Gare, the coward showed his true colors by fleeing as well.

The Mandalorian had attempted a foolish leap of faith and had paid for his hubris. Trex had hoped to see the hopelessness drain from his eyes, but sadly that was not meant to be. Seeing Jarek's immobile body at the base of the cliff had filled him with satisfaction, but he had to make sure his prey was dead. The rest of the crew were inconsequential compared to the recovery of his afterlife. So he ordered his men to riddle Jarek's body with holes.

Then that green-skinned _shutta_ had shot him. The searing scorch mark along his bare forearm forced any and all form of rational thought from his mind. He wanted to sink his claws into the girl's throat and rip the flesh from her very bones.

Trex roared in challenge, but he had enough self-control to attach an anchor point along with his men in order to safely repel down the side of the cliff. The moment his feet touched the ground Trex wordlessly set off in pursuit of the Mirialin and B'ura B'on leaving his men milling in confusion. Teklis would take charge and supervise recovery of Jarek's corpse. Trex had bigger prey to hunt down.

Voices...Jarek heard voices...and blaster shots. He opened his eyes and saw only dirt. His vision spun and he had to take several deep breaths in order to clear his mind. His whole body ached, but at least nothing felt broken.

He heard the voices again this time a bit clearer.

"Where the stang is he going?"

"Trex tastes blood," the accented voice from before stated, "That girl marked him. I pity her when he catches up."

"Era!" he realized with relief at hearing she was still alive. That relief was just as quickly replaced by panic. Trex was going after Era. The sudden surge of adrenaline coursed through him numbing the various aches and pains. He propped himself up on his hands and knees and shook the dizziness from his head. As he staggered to his feet eleven armed mercenaries turned to face him. Jarek felt the dust and dirt fall away as he rotated his shoulders to make sure they weren't dislocated. By the varying looks of shock and surprise covering their faces, the mercenaries had expected to see a corpse, not be met with the emotionless black visor of a Mandalorian helmet looking directly at.

A Nikto swore, "How'd he survive a fall like that!" He gulped and took a step backward hands trembling so bad he nearly dropped his weapon. "He should be dead."

"Just blast him!" Mr. Accent ordered.

Just as they raised their weapons a shot rang out from above. One of the mercenaries head ducked to his chest as if he'd been smack in the back of the skull. Jarek caught the glimpse of a cauterized hole in the top of his cranium before his body went limp. The rest looked around in confusion only to have a second shot ring out and another hired gun drop.

Without wondering where the covering fire came from, Jarek vaulted over the rock separating him from the group of mercenaries.

Blood pounded in his ears and adrenaline carried him the few feet separating him from his targets. He drew his _beskad_ and _kal_ , the only pair of possessions he still carried from his previous life, just as a red haze descended over his vision.

The first mercenary, a Rodian, snarled in a challenge and swung his rifle at him. Jarek swept it aside with his short sword. Carried by the momentum the Rodian spun around just as he drew his knife across the being's throat. As soon as the Rodian presented its back, Jarek hacked into it with the thick blade of his _beskad_.

Jarek didn't bother to check to see if he was dead before moving on to the next target. Another hunter, a human, aimed his rifle at him and just as before, Jarek swept it aside before slashing him across the chest once...twice...three times in quick succession. The thick tactical weave, designed to withstand light small arms fire parted under the edge of the blade like water before the prow. The human staggered but didn't fall. Jarek brought the _beskad_ around and slammed it into the back of it left leg, severing the tendon. This time the man fell to one knee only to meet the _kal_ slicing upward cleaving his jaw in two.

Jarek looked up in time to see a group of mercenaries taking cover behind a low boulder. One dropped from a blaster shot but the others remained in good cover. He would fix that. He charged in, shoulder barging one unsuspecting Weequay to the ground. One of the hunters, another Weequay saw his advance and took aim. Jarek smacked the barrel aside just as it went off. The bolt that was meant for him buried itself in the spine of another human mercenary who dropped instantly. Dropping down Jarek used his sword to sweep the legs out from under the shooter who landed face first in the dirt. He'd just started to rise when Jarek brought his knife around plunging it between his shoulder blades. The hunter screamed once before Jarek used his _beskad_ to relieve him of his head.

The Weequay Jarek had shoulder barged earlier was just starting to regain his feet. Jarek took two steps and brought his bloodied _beskad_ up slicing open its chest. The Weequay fell screaming as a gout of blood sprayed from his open chest wound.

Jarek had little time to consider a mercy killing before two more humans and Rodian mercenaries charged weapons raised. Dropping his knife he intercepted the first human by pinning the rifle to his side and drawing his _beskad_ across its throat. With a hand freed he gripped the barrel of the weapon and swung it like a club. The first swing disarmed the second human while the second swing shattered his jaw and dropping it limply to the ground. He deftly flipped the rifle around and fired it from the hip. The blaster kicked like a strider but he still managed to hit the Rodian square in the chest.

He turned to take on another opponent only to see he was alone. While the hacked and slashed corpses were a testament to the Mandalorian's fury, the overhead blaster fire had dispatched the rest. It was then he looked up and saw who his guardian angel was. He felt no small amount of relief coupled with gratitude to see Gare kneeling at the cliffs edge, blaster rifle in hand.

The Gank pointed behind Jarek and called out. "Trex went that way after Era! Hurry!"

Feeling the red haze recede Jarek remembered that the Trandosian was hot on Era's trail with every intent to kill her and B'ura B'on. He had to stop him. He had to save them.

Trex stalked through the field of boulders, reflexively slapping a fresh charge into his blaster. His gaze remained fixed on the ground following the impressions of his quarries feet. He noted the smaller of the two made deeper indentions while the second pair dragged slightly accompanied by a few small drops of blue. Trex dipped a claw and tasted it; Twi'lek. B'ura was injured forcing the Mirialin to carry him. That much dead weight on such a small female would slow them down drastically.

With a pleased growl, he picked up the pace. Somewhere behind him, he thought he detected the faint sound of fighting. Brief blaster reports and screams. Perhaps the Gank hadn't fled as he'd thought and was now giving his men a run for their money. No matter. Once he dealt with B'ura and the _shutta_ he'd take care of Gare. He'd always wondered who would win in a gladiatorial fight between the pair of them.

Just then he heard the sound of gravel crutching and a muffled groan of pain to his right. He aimed and saw a boulder. Trex stepped gingerly as he approached the rock. By scent alone, he could smell that his prey hid on the other side. Gripping the weapon and growling with pleasure at finally obtaining his revenge he stepping around the boulder. The blue-skinned elder Twi'lek, B'ura B'on sat there cradling his arm biting his lip in an attempt to muffle his pained moans. But he was alone. The Mirialin must have abandoned him to ensure her escape. Clever girl.

No matter. Trex leveled his rifle at the Twi'lek who barely looked forlorn at the sight of the Trandosian. This wasn't his first time at being hunted by Trex after all. Once he'd killed B'ura he'd rendezvous with his crew and he would track the female down as well. None would escape his vengeance and their jaggath points would be his.

Just as Trex's clawed finger tightened on the trigger he caught a blur of movement out of the corner of his eye. Next thing he knew a booted foot had kicked the weapon from his grasp. He moved to grab at the offending limb only to grasp at air. Before he knew what was happening a solid weight landed on his shoulders and a strong, albeit slender, green-skinned arm snaked its way around his throat.

Very clever girl. Knowing they couldn't outrun him the Mirialin had used the Twi'lek as live bait to lure him in and then attack from behind. Despite the size difference the woman's chokehold was impressive and he was having a difficult time drawing a breath, but Trex wasn't intimidated.

In a single swift movement, the Trandosian reached back, gripped her shoulders and utilizing his immense strength flipped her up and over his head. She yelled in alarm before Trex threw her into the side of the boulder that B'ura still cowered behind. She hit the stone surface hard, sliding to the ground, and gasping in pain.

Trex cast about and recovered his blaster, but just as he turned to take aim he felt a fist-sized stone impact just above his left eye. He couldn't help but squeal in pain as his whole left field of vision took on a red tint. He looked around for his assailant only to see the Mirialin fleeing amidst the rocks. Growling, Trex turned to finish off the Twi'lek, only to find that he had also disappeared in the confusion. He roared in annoyance at being tricked so easily.

The Trandosian turned back towards the fleeing female and took aim and fired. The pain above his eye threw off his aim but the blaster bolt still found its mark in the back of her right shoulder. She screamed and staggered under the impact before falling out of sight. Hissing in triumph Trex hurried to catch up, finding the Mirialin propped up against a boulder clutching her injured shoulder. It wasn't a mortal wound but was no doubt painful as indicated by her short gasping breaths. To her credit aside from the initial yell, she was doing her best to stay quiet.

He would normally commend her for being worthy prey except that between the pain of his eye and forearm and the level of disgrace her and her ilk had brought upon him he wasn't feeling overly complimentary. Wordlessly he brought up his weapon and sighted down the barrel.

The blade came out of nowhere and Trex barely had time to duck backward before it knocked the blaster from his hands. He growled in frustration at being disarmed yet again. Grabbing the arm that gripped the short sword Trex managed to knock it out of the owner's hand before lashing out with a kick to the assailant's chest. Turning he saw his new opponent was. His remaining clear eye widened in shock at the T-shaped visor staring back at him.

The Mandalorian's armor was scratched and scuffled from the fall. Scorch marks indicated where blaster bolts had impacted. Trex also noted the various shades of blood coating the plates. Now he knew what had happened to his mercenaries.

Trex was also pleased to notice the way the man's knees shook slightly and that his chest heaved to draw in a breath. Jarek was exhausted and possibly injured from the fall. Despite his own pain, Trex was relatively fresh and even without a blaster was still a force to be reckoned with.

"This is going to hurt, Jarek," he hissed flexing his claws, "Teemo wants you dead or alive. He never specified in how many pieces."

Jarek twisted his head and Trex could hear the bones in his neck pop. He raised his clenched fists. "Shut the kriff up, _chakaar_. You talk too much." Jarek charged and threw a wide punch that Trex blocked with his forearm. Like with the Mirialin, Trex used his strength to pick up the Mandalorian and toss him. Jarek flew through the air bounced across the surface of a boulder and landed on the other side. Trex leaped after him snarling in anticipation of the bloodletting.

"I've been waiting too long for this!" he yelled. Just as Jarek staggered to his feet Trex slammed a fist into his chest. Jarek staggered back several steps before falling to one knee. Gasping he shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision as Trex stalked forward. The Trandosian raised a foot and stomped down, but Jarek rolled to the side at the last second. He rolled to a knee as the Trandosian launched a kick. Jarek blocked it with his forearms. The force of the impact launched him back up to his feet. Recovering Jarek stepped in and delivered a solid jab to Trex's blind side, but Trex was so hopped up on adrenals he barely felt it. They exchanged a flurry of punches, Trex utilizing his claws to rip open Jarek's soft flesh but only succeeded in scraping his armor.

Growling in frustration, he tried getting the Mandalorian in a clench only to receive a painful head-butt from the smaller warrior. Trex staggered a bit but managed an uppercut to Jarek's chin. He felt a finger break when it caught the edge of his helmet but the impact managed to send Jarek flying back into the side of a rock.

Much to Trex's chagrin, the Mandalorian stayed on his feet. Trex advanced swiping at him with his claws. Jarek ducked and dodged landing a blow to the Trandosian's right flank and ducked again only to land another solid punch to his left flank. Despite himself, Trex felt the pain of his ribs cracking under the impacts. Enraged he shoved Jarek away and took another swipe aiming at his unarmored neck. To his surprise, the Mandalorian caught the outstretched arm and twisted it around. Trex howled in pain as he felt bone break and tendons snap. He staggered back his right arm dangling uselessly at his side.

Jarek took advantage of his weakened state and advanced. Trex hissed in defiance attacking with his remaining good arm. Jarek dodged the first two swipes but caught the third. He twisted the appendage and Trex squealed in pain before that limb went limp as well. Jarek followed it up by delivering a forward kick that sent the Trex flying backward. He landed on his back growling in anger but hissing in pain.

The Trandosian healing factor was impressive, but it took time to work and it was already working hard to repair earlier injuries. It couldn't move fast enough to fix all of the damage Trex's body had sustained. Two broken arms, fractured ribs, the ruptured skin above his eyes, and the blaster wound to his forearm. Never mind the head wound and internal damage from the hanger that was still knitting. As it was the Trandosian struggled just to roll to his knees.

Trex looked up expecting to see the Mandalorian approaching in order to finish him off. After the last time, Jarek would have to make sure he would stay dead. It made sense otherwise Trex would heal and come after him and his crew again. So it came as surprise when he saw that not only had the Mandalorian not advanced but had taken several steps back.

"Well?" Trex growled spitting a glob of blood onto the ground, "You going to finish it?" Jarek made no move. He just stood staring at him with that blank emotionless visor. "C'mon, coward! Kill me!" Trex yelled despite the agony his body was in. "If you don't I'll heal! I'll keep coming after you!" Still, Jarek didn't move. "I'll kill you for sure!" Trex felt his temper flare and he managed to struggle to his feet. "Why don't you finish it?"

Jarek finally replied and even though he was tired and looked worse for wear his voice was calm and cool. "I'd hate to deprive them of the meat." He jerked his helmet towards the Trandosian. A cold chill ran up his spine as Trex realized that the Mandalorian hadn't been looking at him, but rather passed him. With great trepidation, Trex slowly turned and saw the gaping opening of a cave entrance. Horror raced through him right after realization struck like a hammer.

Lurking in the darkness Trex saw six sharp, spear-footed limbs supporting an armored carapace and a pair of powerful jaws. Trex squealed in abject-terror and attempted to limp away only to have a pair of tentacles launch from the beast's carapace and wrap around his legs. He pitched forwards and impacted the ground. He would've clawed at the loose ground except his arms were still useless. His screams intermixed with the lylek's hungry hiss and click as it drew him back into the shadows of the cave.

Once the Lylek had fully disappeared and the screams had faded, Jarek released the pained breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He also became acutely aware of every bump and bruise on his body. Aside from being embarrassing, the fall down the cliff hand been a painful reminder of how little he enjoyed heights. It didn't feel like anything was broken, but that did little to console his wounded pride.

With a hitch in his step, he made his way back to where Era had been. Enroute he recovered his discarded _beskad_. He mentally chastised himself forever losing the weapon. Arriving at Era's location he found B'ura B'on pressing a bacta patch to her shoulder. Upon his arrival, both of them relaxed as relief covered their faces.

"Trex?" B'ura questioned.

Jarek shrugged but stopped when that hurt as well. "Lyleks need to eat too." he murmured. B'ura visibly shuddered to make his one lekku wiggle. Era winced and he apologized before reapplying the bacta patch. Jarek sighed before leaning against the rock and sliding down to take a seat next to Era. "How're you doing?" he asked as B'ura passed him a bottle of water.

Era looked like she wanted to make a smart comment in regards to her general state of injury, but seemed too tired to put in the effort. "Been better." She jerked her chin at the state of his armor. "Gonna need a new paint job."

Jarek sighed and nodded before reaching up and keying his comm. "Gare, still alive?"

"Bout time," the Gank replied. "Take it we won?"

"Yep."

"Hold your position," he replied, "Making my way around to you."

Jarek dropped the connection before easing the helmet off his head and setting it on his lap. He took a deep satisfying breath even though it hurt. He relished the feel of the desert breeze on his sweat-soaked skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Era was looking at him. Turning he saw her expression was one of immense relief and it appeared she was holding back tears. Arching an eyebrow he looked a question at her.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered. Jarek couldn't blame her for thinking that. He'd fallen almost twenty feet and landed on the bedrock below. He _should_ be dead. It warmed his heart to know someone worried after him. At the same time, it ached to see that his near-death had caused her so much distress.

Reaching over he took her hand. The physical contact seemed to surprise her as she looked from there clasped hands back up to his face. " _Be'jahaala_ ," He smiled at her, "Next time check for a pulse."

The joke jarred a laugh out of her followed by one of his own. They both winced and coughed before going silent. B'ura offered to patch up Jarek but he shook his head taking a stim-shot mixed with some pain-reliever. Within moments he felt the aches and pains starting to abate. He'd need a pull bacta soak to fully recover but the stim would have to suffice.

Jarek stood and stretched just as a six-passenger speeder arrived with Gare behind the wheel. The Gank hopped out as Jarek and B'ura helped Era to her feet. At their unasked question, he said, "The mercenaries were kind enough to leave us one of their speeders." He pointed to the third row of seating which was loaded down with an assortment of weapons, energy charges, med-packs, and sundry other items.

Era looked amused at the small cache of supplies. "If I'd known you were going shopping I'd have given you a list." To Jarek's surprise, the Gank actually chuckled.

Looking at the neat pile of hardware Jarek didn't need to ask to know it had been looted from the various corpses from earlier. It was a decent assortment of weaponry and supplies. Teemo shelled out a pretty credit to hire these mercenaries. They hadn't even made it to New Meen and they were already putting a dent in his bank account. That thought alone was enough to put a smile on Jarek's face.


	6. Chapter 6 No Place for Heros

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 6: No Place for Heroes**

 **New Meen**

Once Era was stable enough to move, which thanks to the healing qualities of modern bacta wasn't long, they loaded up in their newly acquired speeder and continued on toward their destination. Jarek made a point to comm the _Fang_ and inform the crew of their "delay." When pressed for more details he assured Slick, and the other's they'd get the full story upon their return. Glad to hear the repairs were going well, Jarek encouraged them to keep working hard, because the moment they returned they'd be leaving Ryloth in very short order.

Having traveled a few more kilometers from the ambush site, they got their first glimpse of New Meen.

New Meen looked set to redefine the word "hardscrabble." Nestled into the base of the cliffs that towered above it, the settlement was little more than a shanty town. A large levy of soil and rock had been raised up by machines and piled around the south side of the settlement. Though a few of the buildings look to be permanent, if ramshackle, structures, most of the residents seemed to make their homes in cheap pre-fabricated structures. Jarek would've been surprised if the place even supported a cantina.

B'ura guided the speeder through its dirt track streets, weaving to avoid piles of detritus and vapor condensers. The residents of New Meen were cautious and suspicious of them at first. Initially, no one seemed eager to greet them on arrival. The frightened faces of Twi'leks peered out from behind the canvas flaps of their crude dwellings. However, once someone spotted B'ura B'on, the atmosphere changed briskly.

"B'ura B'on's alive!" and "B'ura B'on is back!" along with similar cries were raised throughout the town. Soon the residents of New Meen, over thirty adult Twi'leks and a handful of their children, gathered all around the speeder. They gleefully hailed the return of their leader, though some of them regarded his maimed lekku with looks of pain and despair. They also seemed hesitant of his armed escort, Gare and Jarek in particular.

B'ura B'on quickly explained to the residents about the help the crew has provided to him, briefly recounted the details of his captivity, rescue, and the ambush en route to New Meen. The townsfolk listened with eager expressions, gasping as he told them of the vile Trex and Jarek's heroic fight with the Trandosian. The high praise made Jarek blush beneath his _buc'ey_. They grew even more excited when he proclaimed they were there to help them against the Raiders. As he spoke Jarek removed his helmet and attempted a warm smile, while Gare remained stoic. Era grinned and greeted the residents with little hesitation. She was easily the most personable of the three. It made Jarek grateful he'd changed his mind about bringing her.

By the time B'ura finished his tale the townsfolk's opinion of the crew had shifted from weary caution to welcoming. Some of the younger adults and children were quick to hail them as heroes. The crew was invited to shelter within one of the larger more permanent dwellings. Before they could even accept the invitation they were ushered inside.

The dwelling while not an actual cantina did offer itself as a sort of community center to the population. There was a stage where a group of citizens took up instruments and began playing a jaunty tune. There was also a bar of sorts where freshly distilled alcohol was served up. There was also food, in the form of basic ration packs offered on trays.

It wasn't long before the combination of joy and drink caused a number of couples to begin dancing and singing.

B'ura leaned closer to Jarek, in order to be heard over the raucous behavior. "You must forgive them," he said, "They've had little to celebrate for some time." Jarek nodded in understanding, accepting a drink that had materialized in front of him though he politely declined the food. It occurred to Jarek that aside from the rations and what the vaporizers collected the residence hadn't had access to a fresh supply of, well, anything in some time. With the Twi'leks so close he could see that many of them were thin. Their clothes were work worn and patched, but in spite of the population managed to stay clean.

Looking around Jarek saw Gare interacting with a group of Twi'leks wearing body armor. He blinked in surprise as the Gank handed out the weapons he'd pilfered from the dead mercenaries. Jarek had taken Trex's rifle, a heavily modified EE-11 carbine with a scope and collapsible stock, and had expected the Gank would try and sell the rest of the blasters. It appeared that Gare had warmed to the idea of helping the locals to the point he was willing to sacrifice a potential profit in order to help the settlement.

At the bar, Jarek could see Era conversing with a group of mostly female Twi'leks, no doubt in their native tongue. From the distance, he couldn't make out what they were talking about, but whatever it was it involved animated gestures. By the smile on her face Era was enjoying herself a lot. Jarek had to admit he liked her smile.

At that moment it occurred to Jarek that aside from B'ura the crew was probably the first outsiders that the locals had seen is quite some time that wasn't hostile. Even if they weren't there to help fight Teemo's hired guns they were a welcome break from the mundane and most likely a source of outside news. They were celebrities in a sense.

After the initial commotion surrounding his arrival had died down, a green-skinned male Twi'lek close to B'ura B'on's age took a seat at their table. The man was thicker then B'ura but had a haggard look about him. The two Twi'lek greeted one another warmly before B'ura asked, "So, how does the situation with the development stand?" The moment the question was posed the atmosphere of the table became immediately more somber. Sensing the change, Jarek motioned for Gare and Era to join him. Just as they took their seats the Twi'lek, whose name was Dah'Ra answered.

"It is grim, B'ura," Dah'Ra replied his tone low and solemn. B'ura's fist tightened indicating his worry and urged his friend to continue. Likewise, Era, Jarek, and Gare encouraged him to elaborate. Dah'Ra took a deep breath before explaining. "A few months ago, a human contractor named Angu Drombb purchased a tract of land from one of Ryloth's Feudal Oligarchs claiming that he was going to build some desert oasis leisure complex." He scoffed and his tone became bitter. "It soon became something of an open secret among the Rylothian underworld that Drombb planned to do nothing of the sort and was merely attempting to muscle in on the ryll trade."

"Who is this Drombb, character?" Era asked.

Dah'Ra shrugged shaking his head. "No one seems to know who Drombb is; he seems to have no past. Despite this, he is throwing a lot of credits around. People suspect that he may be a front man for a wealthy individual who wishes to remain anonymous." Jarek and the others exchanged glances. The wealthy individual had to be Teemo. Before they could explain this Dah'Ra had picked up the thread of his story again.

"At first, Drombb's presence was regarded as a blessing by our people," he sighed despairingly shaking his head in shame. " _I_ thought he was a blessing, fool that I am." He looked up at them his expression hard. "His arrival coincided with the disappearance of a gang of Aqualish who had been extorting credits and favors from us." He laughed a short brittle laugh. "We thought he had driven them away. Turns out he simply offered them a job." He downed a glass of alcohol before continuing. "Within a short space of time, Drombb's men began to make our lives difficult." He gestured outside. "The pile of dirt surrounding the town was placed there by the developers and a number of power supplies have been "accidentally" damaged in the process of erecting the mound." He sighed and his tone took on an even sharper edge. "There have also been several minor acts of arson and larceny." He closed his eyes and his lekku twitched with heavy emotion. "Then his men took a number of our people as 'full-time' employees at his compound." Jarek could read between the lines. They were slaves. Drombb had taken them as hostages and slaves to ensure New Meen didn't retaliate.

"Have you not sought aid in Nabat?" Gare asked his arms crossed and tone neutral. Jarek was starting to wonder if the Gank enjoyed playing the devil's advocate, but he had to admit it was a fair question.

Dah'Ra waived a dismissive hand in the general direction of the city. "We have complained to the feudal oligarchs who sold the land," he scoffed again, "but they have clearly been bought by whoever backs Drombb."

Jarek had no doubt Dah'Ra was accurate in that assumption. If Teemo was indeed involved he would've taken extra steps to ensure his operation be uninterrupted by local politicians. It also served to further guarantee it went unnoticed by the rest of the cartels. The fact politicians would turn a blind eye to their own people's suffering for a few credits made his blood pressure rise. By the look of outrage on Era's face, she felt the same way.

"What numbers are we dealing with?" Jarek asked his tactical awareness taking over before his temper did.

"Drombb is currently managing a team of over two dozen thugs," the green-skinned Twi'lek explained with a hint of hope in his otherwise desperate attitude, "most of whom are human, though a few are Aqualish." He exchanged despairing looks with B'ura who nodded for him to continue. "For his part, Drombb has been encouraging his minions to become even more belligerent with the Twi'leks," Dah'Ra's hands clenched into fists on the table and his anger was becoming apparent. "We've heard he's promising bonuses and promotions to those who show "initiative" in solving the "obstacle" of New Meen." He sighed depressingly and looked down at the table. "There are rumors that some of the miners have begun to talk about leaving New Meen, or making an offer of some sort to prospective buyers."

The more Dah'Ra talked the more Drombb's, and by extension Teemo's plans were starting to become clear. It seemed his goal was to make life so difficult for the Twi'leks of New Meen that they'd abandon or sell the settlement. Once that happened, Teemo would purchase the land for a bargain price and Drombb and his men would turn their talents towards the distribution of ryll spice.

Looking around Jarek could see the miners of New Meen were still defiant in the face of Drombb's campaign of intimidation, but they were being worn down. Not just from the constant threats but from the lack of supplies flowing into the settlement. They were also becoming increasingly scared of the escalation in the Drombb's behavior. The thug's aggression towards the miners and threats of violence that had been made only made it worse. As stout as their hearts were the settlers, weren't soldiers. They were miners and laborers just trying to make an honest living. They had the safety of their families to think about after all.

Jarek unclipped his helmet, the action gaining Dah'Ra's and B'ura's attention. Once he set it on the table he leaned in and spoke. "Dah'Ra I promise you this, Drombb will not be a problem for you much longer." He reached out clasped the Twi'lek's hand in a firm handshake. "You have my word."

Dah'Ra, like B'ura, appeared grateful for their assistance, assuring the crew that they would be greatly rewarded for their help. The strength of his gratitude coupled with the expression of hope in his eyes warmed Jarek's heart and he smiled.

The rest of the time was spent with Dah'Ra divulging as much information as he could on Drombb's operation, his development site, and his employees. After their business was concluded they were invited to stay the night at New Meen before making their way in the morning. They were escorted to a large open room above the community center that resembled the open bay they'd slept in the night prior. Unfortunately, this one was without its own fresher.

With all the day's events weighing in on them the group was eager to rest. Jarek opted to take first watch, and it wasn't long before the others were asleep. With the stim he'd taken earlier he still felt wide awake. Looking out at the settlement below Jarek took in the sights and sounds. The residents going about getting ready for bed. Children's voices mingling with those of adults. Somewhere a mother soothed her baby to sleep with a lullaby. The hum of power generators harmonized with vaporators. So much of it reminded him of _Kart'a'buir._ And yet at the same time, it didn't.

These people, the Twi'leks, all they wanted was a chance at a normal life. To work and provide for themselves without fear. With the Empire on the rise, and despite ryll being a dangerous substance, he couldn't blame the residence for trying to earn a living any way they could. In his heart, Jarek knew that helping them was the right thing to do. He would do whatever he could to give them that chance. Even if he would never have a life like that himself.

Jarek found himself glancing over at Era. Eyes closed, her face was turned so that the pale moonlight turned her emerald skin a smooth grey while her raven black hair splayed about in a dark halo. She'd removed her jacket and worn a sleeveless shirt to bed. The blanket had worked its way down revealing the blaster wound still covered by the bacta patch. Jarek knew from experience she'd have a nice scar and yet she appeared unaffected by it. Despite having come close to death on multiple occasions in the last few days the Mirialin slept soundly. She was certainly stronger then he'd given her credit for. Stronger than even she knew.

It was almost an hour later that a yawn finally escaped Jarek's mouth. The side effects of the stim were starting to wear off. He was about to wake Gare to pull the next watch when a sound in the distance caught his attention. It was the sound of an industrial-sized engine revving. It stood out because since their arrival any and all mining operation had been suspended due to the celebration.

Leaning forward he tilted his head and focused. Again he heard the sound of a revving vehicle engine somewhere out in the night. This time followed by a loud crash. In the distance near the western edge of town, he caught the orange-red glint of a fire. Jarek swore under his breath and awoke the others. Gare was the first out having slept in his combat rig closely followed by Jarek as he donned his helmet. Era lagged a few steps behind swearing as she slipped her jacket back on while simultaneously clipping on her holstered blaster. They passed an alarmed B'ura B'on who was still in his night clothes on their way out the main door. Jumping into the speeder Gare had liberated from the dead mercenaries they shot off in the direction of the incident.

As they hurried down the street, they saw a scene of destruction ahead. A large tracked vehicle had smashed into one of the dwellings on the outskirts of town. Fortunately, no one seemed to have been hurt, but the pre-fab house looked fit to collapse and a large vapor condenser had been ruined in the crash. The Twi'leks who'd lived there, a man woman and two children, huddled on the other side of the street. Distraught, they shouted about how they will manage without a place to stay or water to drink.

The drivers of the vehicle didn't seem to be concerned, however.

A band of three humans and two Aqualish were stumbling around the destruction hooting and laughing at the damage. One of them took a long swig from a bottle before hurling it at the vehicle. It shattered on impact earning more cheers from his compatriots. It was apparent they had become drunk and decided to take one of the tracked construction vehicles for a joyride.

They parked the speeder a few meters away from the accident and approached on foot weapons in hand. As Jarek and the others drew closer they noticed that the five thugs wore blaster pistols on their hips and looked mean enough to use them. They could also see the word "DROMBB" emblazoned on the side of the crashed construction vehicle in large black letters.

One of the human's spotted the group. "Hey! You there!" he slurred, gesturing towards the damaged mining equipment, "We got a problem here!" He pointed pasted them at the parked speeder. "Are you the ones with that speeder?" He staggered towards them. "We just need to borrow it for a couple of minutes."

The men were unbelievably drunk and despite "asking" they didn't seem prepared to take "no" for an answer. Rather than engaging in any sort of discourse one of the other humans yelled, "Just give us the kriffing speeder you 'lek-loving scum!" Inebriated and highly belligerent, the four goons started towards them, becoming even more aggressive.

Before Jarek could offer a reply Gare wordlessly stepped forward. Era began to question his motives, but the Mandalorian shook his head as he read the Gank's intention. He recognized the tilt of Gare's head and the squaring if his shoulders. He wanted these roughnecks to himself. Whether it was the frustration of the last few days or he had taken their abuse of the Twi'leks personally, Gare seemed intent on taking Drombb's goons on his own in or to exact some form of punishment. The Mandalorian understood the thought, but even he saw five against one as long odds. While Jarek was prepared to let the Gank do what he wanted, he and Era would step in if need be.

Gare stopped a good five paces away from the closest man and stood defiantly. The drunk thugs weren't impressed. They laughed and guffawed at the lone fighter whom they deemed as easy pickings. Gare didn't seem the least bit intimidated. Without looking he unslung his rifle. Even as the men moved to surround him Gare tossed the weapon to Jarek who caught it. The human who'd initially spoken to them squared up to the Gank.

Gare looked up at him the fire of the crashed vehicle glaring off of his armor and the optics in his mask glinting in the orange light. "This is your only chance," he growled, his tone flat and emotionless, "leave and never come back."

The group chuckled and the man spat at the ground between Gare's feet. "Are you kidding?" He gestured to the members of his gang. "It's five against one."

Gare shook his head and sighed in disappointment. When next he spoke his tone took on a darker edge. "You should've left when you had the chance." The man's look became incredulous. His balled up fist easily telegraphing his impending attack. Gare didn't miss it. When the thug threw the drunken hay-maker, the Gank was already ducking. The fist flew harmlessly over his head just as Gare brought his elbow up into the man's face. Jarek heard cartilage break and the man stumbled. Without hesitating, Gare turned and brought a metal-shod boot up into the man's groin. The thug screamed in agony, falling and clutching himself. Jarek refused to think about the damage Gare's cybernetically enhanced limb had done to the soft organ.

Three of the four remaining thugs advanced. Luckily for Gare, they were too drunk to even think about going for their blasters. The last thug, a human, seeing his leader laid out on the ground in pain, seemed hesitant to join in. One of the Aqualish swung a massive fist at Gare who blocked it with a forearm before slamming his robotic fist into the crook of the elbow pulping the fragile tendons. Stepping in he brought his elbow into the Aqualish's tusks dropping him to the ground in a limp groaning heap.

The human who'd shouted the slur earlier advanced on his left only to get that same elbow on the side of the head. He stumbled back a few steps just as the second Aqualish jumped in. Gare blocked his punch and started to bring his knee up when the human stepped in and punched him in the flank. Gare grunted but didn't fall. Instead, he pulled the second Aqualish forward and tossed him into his comrade sending them both crashing to the ground.

The remaining human who'd hesitated at the beginning of the fight drew his blaster. Jarek started to take aim but Gare was well aware of the impending danger and already moving. The Gank deflected the pistol upward with his forearm just as it went off sending the bolt flying harmlessly into the night. Stepping under the human's outstretched arm he launched his metallic fist into the side of his knee. The sound of the joint snapping was audible enough to be heard over the man's scream and the crackling fire. Dropping the blaster the man fell to the ground gripping his ruined joint.

The first Aqualish had regained enough of his senses to stand and draw his own pistol. Just as before Gare was conscious of the threat and quickly relieved the Aqualish of the weapon. The thug attempted a high kick but Gare caught it. The other Aqualish and human finally managed to untangle themselves and rise. They watched as Gare drove his robotic fist into the Aqualish gut once then twice before bringing it down on the knee joint. The snap of bone and squeal of pain was enough to shatter what little drunken courage they had left. As one they turned and started to flee only to be stopped by Jarek, Era, and some of the settlement's security who'd arrived moments earlier.

Without much care Gare allowed the Aqualish to slump to the ground to join his other two disabled comrades. All three beings rolled about gripping injuries and groaning in pain. Gare returned to where Era and Jarek still waited as if he hadn't just fought off five assailants barehanded.

"Why didn't you kill them?" the archeologist asked her tone a mixture of apprehension, shock, and curiosity.

The Gank paused and looked back at the three disabled thugs and the group of Twi'leks that had started to assemble. "Dead men can't talk. Besides," he jerked his head towards the crowd, "they needed to see."

"See what?" Jarek asked equally curious as to the Gank's inner machinations.

"To see them punished," he stated and retrieved his blaster from Jarek.

Jarek had to admit, Gare was right. Normally with a group that had been abused as much as the Twi'leks had, the chance at seeking retribution would've been a logical choice. But in their vengeful state, they might've killed the thugs and as Gare had pointed out "dead men can't talk." But upon witnessing Gare brutally savage the brigands their thirst for vengeance had been sated for the time being.

Looking after the Gank, Jarek couldn't help but wonder at his hidden depths? There was certainly no shortage of curiosities amongst his new crew.


	7. Chapter 7 Poetic Justice

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 7: Poetic Justice**

Jarek had learned long ago that the threat of rendition was usually more persuasive than the fear of immediate torture. For prisoners who wanted to believe that they'd hit rock bottom, the mere thought that their circumstances could get even worse was a powerful motivator. Locked in a room, tied to separate chairs with only the fully armored Mandalorian keeping them company, rock bottom would've seemed like a pleasant fantasy.

Other than ordering the Twi'lek guards to leave upon his entry, Jarek had remained disimpassioned. He stood before the prisoner's, his only movement being his impassive visor turning slowly from one to the other. Each time it came to rest on a prisoner they twitched and shuffled in obvious nervousness.

"This is a waste of time," one of the human's stated, his voice clear. Apparently getting manhandled by a Gank and trussed up to a chair was enough to sober up the entire group. "We've got nothing to say." Jarek didn't respond only stared directly at the one who'd spoken; the leader obviously. The man gulped while sweat beaded his brow. "Okay so we took the loader for a joy ride, but we didn't hurt anyone." Jarek moved to stand in front of the man and stared down at him, still silent. The man took a number of shaky breaths but continued to stare up at that placid black visor. He swallowed several times before speaking again. "What?" he demanded his lips quivering, "You think we're _ordered_ to cause havoc. You're wrong!" Though his voice was loud in an attempt to project dominance the human's tone broke revealing the fear and desperation that lay beneath. Jarek continued to stare, arms clasped at the small of his back, waiting patiently. The man swallowed and glanced at his compatriots but none of them were in any condition to help him. They were all bound and most of them injured. The one Aqualish in any shape was bound to another chair like him and was blubbering nonsense in his native language. The man swallowed again and tried to reassert himself, "You think you'll break me? Do you know who I work for?"

Jarek's response was to slowly draw the _beskad_ from its sheath. The foot long length of metal hummed eerily and it slid along the boiled leather. The man cringed and sat up straighter while the rest of his minions flinched and shrank back. Jarek drew the edge of the blade across the top of his gauntlet. The sharp steel sang across the metal plate with a sharp _SSHHHRRRIIINNNGGG_! It served no other purpose than to insinuate its lethality.

The man shuddered and a whimper escaped his lips as Jarek rested the flat of the blade on his left shoulder, the edge just barely kissing the bare flesh of his neck. Jarek detected an ammonia waft and noticed the front of man's trousers was growing increasingly damp. He leaned forward, his visor only inches from the thugs face.

Jarek recalled a saying he'd heard during his time with the Watch, "Violence perceived is violence achieved."

He didn't want the prisoners screaming. They'd done enough of that when Gare had pummeled them. No, what he wanted them to do was ask questions of themselves. Ask of themselves, "What is he doing with that knife?" Or, "If he'll do that to him, what will he do to me?" Mostly what Jarek wanted during the interrogation was for them to ask themselves, "How do I make this stop?"

After the proper application of fear, the prisoners had been all too willing to give up anything they knew about Drombb and his compound. No matter how much the robber baron was paying them, it apparently wasn't enough to stare down a Mandalorian clutching a well-honed _beskad_.

When he left the room Drombb's men were still tied up with varying looks of shattered resolves. There were tears staining the face of their leader not to mention the urine pooling at his feet but, like his men, he was no worse for wear after the interrogation as he was before.

Knowledge in hand Jarek headed to the community center. Era had been opposed to the idea of torturing injured sentients no matter what they'd done. Jarek had to assure he felt the same and he'd do them no more harm than was already done. Even with his assurances Era was reluctant to allow the Mandalorian to proceed but had relented in the end. Relief dawned on her face when he revealed that the prisoners were still in one piece though a bit soggy.

Upon rejoining his crew they linked up with B'ura and Dah'Ra. He then shared what he'd learned. The prisoners revealed that it wasn't uncommon for Drombb's men to go on a bender and destroy public property so long as they 'reported-in' the next morning. By the time Jarek had gotten all of the information, he needed from the prisoners it was deep into the night. By daybreak, Drombb would notice the missing mercenaries and would logically take his anger out on the residence of New Meen. Neither Jarek nor the Twi'leks could afford to wait.

Taking the initiative, Jarek decided a lead a strike team to take on Drombb directly. With Gare...subduing his hired guns it would only be a matter of time before Drombb realized they weren't coming back.

Before leaving Jarek checked in with the crew back on the _Krayt Fang_. Aside from updating one another upon their arrival at New Meen, neither had made any contact. After getting a lowdown on the status of the repairs, which were still forthcoming, he informed Madlyn and the others about his plans to assault Drombb's development site. Slick insisted on coming to help with the _Fang_. Jarek, Era, and Gare all agreed that some aerial support would've gained them a substantial upper hand, but once Madlyn and Tersen ran down the list of the repairs still in process, it dispelled any notion of using the freighter for any close air support. Jarek was forced to adapt his plan.

The Drombb settlement was less than a klick away from New Meen. Jarek, Gare, and Era took up a vantage point on a ridge above the compound along with a dozen armed Twi'leks. Some of them were members of the settlements security force, but most were volunteer workers who'd barely ever held a blaster.

Jarek brought a monocular up and zoomed in on their target. The compound consisted of a parking bay for a fleet of five large, tracked construction vehicles. One of the spaces was empty, no doubt its previous occupant was the same vehicle now parked in the wreckage of a Twi'lek's home back in New Meen.

An ugly grey pre-fabricated apartment block had been erected to one side of the vehicle parking bay. If Jarek had to guess Drombb probably occupied the top floor. If the robber baron had any information in relation to Teemo the Hutt it would be there. There was also a fairly nice cantina. According to Dah'Ra, it was there as a front for his real operation, though according to the prisoners he and his men liked to use it to relax when they weren't sleeping or 'working.' Jarek also noted the lack of any form of roving security or even a sentry at the entrance. They couldn't keep a nuna out.

At that time of night, Dah'Ra was certain a majority of Drombb's men would be carousing in the cantina. Perhaps even Drombb himself would be there. Dah'Ra had explained that Drombb was little more than a thug himself, and acted as such when not in the public eye.

Jarek knew he could get in and get out of the site by himself undetected. However, that left a lot of armed gunmen and Drombb himself still alive and capable of causing great harm. Jarek didn't fancy the odds of the untrained Twi'leks against two dozen armed mercenaries, even drunk ones.

No, he had to come up with a different plan. He couldn't afford to give Drombb a chance to gain the initiative and bring his superior numbers to bare. Jarek had to control the battlefield and he had to control it with some shock and awe.

With that thought in mind, he began to visualize a proper...if an aggressive plan. Or as Era described it "the type of plan on a Mandalorian would come up with."

Drombb's cantina was ostentatious on the outside, looking as if it had been plucked from a Nemoidian Casino Arch, but the interior was beyond gaudy. A large curved bar with a marble countertop occupied the wall directly across from the entrance. A pair of wide curved staircases that lead to a second-floor landing flanked it. The balcony surrounded the entire second floor leading to a dozen private rooms. Tall columns ran the length of the perimeter and supported both the balcony and the arched ceiling. The ceiling in question was made of a clear glass that allowed a spectacular view of Ryloth's moon and the stars beyond.

The view was wasted on the two dozen mercenaries, enforcers, and hired guns that occupied the tables of the cantina proper. The mixed menagerie of humans, Nikto, Rodians, Aqualish, Weequay, and other sentients distracted themselves with raucous games of sabaac and telling bawdy stories and jokes. These activities didn't detract from them leering and occasionally groping the Twi'lek serving girls.

None more so then Drombb himself. The robber baron was a heavy set and squat man with an angry red face and a shock of fluffy auburn hair. Publically he may have appeared as the ideal poster-child for a benevolent land developer. Privately he revealed himself as a lecherous pig; sloshing alcohol about and pawed at the pair of Twi'lek serves that waited on him. He laughed loudly as he made them cringe and squirm in discomfort, drawing pleasure from their misery.

Jarek looked forward to ruining his pleasure. Permanently.

The moment the Mandalorian entered the cantina all noise and movement ceased. Two dozen sets of eyes stared at the armored warrior as he nonchalantly made his way across the cantina to the bar. The incredulity of his action shocked everyone including Drombb into stunned silence. The Twi'lek on the other side of the counter stared wide-eyed at the t-shaped visor. His gaze shifted from Jarek to Drombb then back, unsure what to do.

Fortunately, Jarek made the choice for him by reaching behind the bar and retrieving a bottle and a single glass. He poured himself a libation before tilting his helmet back and downing it. He smacked his lips and sighed in satisfaction. It was a good bit of ale after all.

By then Drombb had stood and shoved aside the pair of servers that had been waiting on him. The red face man walked up to Jarek, his look a mixture of indignation and outrage. It was apparent he tried to cultivate sophisticated airs by wearing an expensive suit, but Jarek could tell, just like the cantina and apartment it was a front for his naturally vulgar personality. He wondered how the crime-boss managed to maintain such a difficult facade.

"Enjoying yourself?" Drombb asked his voice strained with anger, but Jarek didn't respond. Frustrated Drombb stepped closer, "You hear me?" When he still didn't reply, Drombb clenched a fist in frustration, "You know who I am?" When it seemed he was still being ignored, Drombb stepped in even closer and jabbed a finger at the side of Jarek's helmet. "I'm-"

"-Close enough," the Mandalorian finished. Before Drombb could even register those words Jarek gripped his hand and arm and levered the robber baron face first into the edge of the counter. The bartender leaped back in alarm while the rest of the cantina stood or sat up in complete astonishment. Jarek only gave them a cursory glance out of the corner of his eye before leaning down. Drombb's mouth was a bleeding mess of broken bone and shattered teeth. Through the ruined orifices and collapsed trachea he gasped in pain. Jarek leaned in close and whispered so that only the wannabe gangster could hear.

"I know who you are," he said his voice barely audible over the sound of Drombb's whimpers, "You're a violator of innocence. A thief and a coward in the night." Jarek gripped the back of his head tangling his fingers in his hair. "And you will be held accountable for your actions." He hauled the man up to a standing position and turned him towards the crowd of thugs. Jarek looked from Drombb's bloody and swaying form to the mercenaries and back. "Thus always to tyrants," he said just as Drombb took one last shuddering breath before going limp. Jarek didn't even stop the man collapsing to the floor.

Jarek took in the assembly. Humans and aliens alike looked from their former employer's lifeless corpse to Jarek. Most weren't sure what to do, but unfortunately a few looked ready to go to war with the Mandalorian.

Disappointed Jarek sighed. A part of him had hoped that by cutting off the head of the serpent the body would wither. Unlike their compatriots who were occupying a cell back in New Meen, these thugs were a bit more loyal. Or it was more likely they saw defeating him as a means to obtain their boss's position.

Jarek took two steps forward and noted a pair of Nikto moving to his blindside. The rest milled about the tables hefting blade, clubs, batons and blasters completely focused on him. Jarek sighed again before taking another step forward.

"When the dawn came," he intoned, his voice clear and resonant, "the Zhell awakened and saw the Taungs upon the high place and were afraid." The mercenaries looked from one another in confusion, completely unsure why they were being subjected to literature.

Regardless of the crowd's intention, Jarek continued to quote. He was the distraction after all. "For the morning light caught the glint of helms and weapons and created phantom warriors, made of dazzle and distance." He slowly rotated his shoulders, still feeling the stiffness from the earlier fall. "But the cleverest of them were not deceived, and saw how few we were." He rotated and clenched both hands feeling the cartilage pop satisfyingly. "And so they assembled without haste, merry in mockery, and prepared to march." The Mandalorian reached over his shoulder and gripped the handle of his _beskad_ and drew it. The motion caused every sentient present to shift nervously. Still, Jarek continued, twirling the weapon expertly before bringing it to a ready position, "And in the high place we awaited death."

For the briefest of instances the room was as still and silent as the night outside. No one seemed to breathe as the moment stretched with the tension that had been mounting with each verse of the poem.

And then the moment came at last. The calm split into the storm as blasters rang out. Above on the balcony, unbeknownst the mercenaries the Twi'leks along with Gare and Era had assembled playing off the time that Jarek had bought. The moment he'd delivered the final verse they'd gained their position.

Blaster bolts rained down from above and drilled into the mass of bodies. Chaos erupted without preamble. Screams and curses filled the room as bolts found their marks. Half-drunk mercenaries flipped tables and chairs to improvise cover as they attempted to return fire whilst terrified waitresses scrambled for the exit. Stray blaster bolts burst against the walls and pillars adding to the cacophony.

A few of the mercenaries seemed intent on finishing Jarek, so despite the barrage of overlapping fields of fire a small group of hired guns charged the Mandalorian. Jarek was ready.

The first being, a Rodian reached him swinging a club. Jarek parried the weapon stepped passed relieving him of his head in the process. A human leaped in from the right. Jarek spun grabbing the man by the arm. While he pulled him off balance Jarek simultaneously stabbed a Nikto in the gut. As the Nikto fell Jarek stepped back and brought the blade around onto the human dropping him.

A Weequay charged clutching a chair by the legs intending to smash it over the Mandalorian's head. Jarek doubted it would do much damage but he couldn't take the risk. Side-stepping the charge he tripped the Weequay causing him to collide with two more of his comrades.

This wasn't like before below the cliff. Then Jarek had fought in desperation and pure instinct. In the cantina, he moved with methodically lethal precision. Attacking, parrying, blocking, and advancing in a seamless dance of blood and steel. One after another he dropped attackers. All around him, even more, mercenaries fell to the blasters of his team and those of the Twi'leks.

Just as quickly as it began, it was over. The air was thick with the smell of burnt carbon and ozone. Two dozen bodies littered the floor, enough that very little of the once polished surface remained visible. The only person left standing amongst the dead was Jarek. He looked up at the balcony to see Gare and Era. He nodded to them and they returned it.

It didn't take long before the victorious Twi'leks along with the freshly freed slaves set about ransacking the settlement. It would've been pointless to stop them. Drombb had taken so much from the settlers of New Meen and now they had a chance to take some of it back. Jarek could care less if they burned the whole compound to the ground, just as long as they found what they were looking for first.

Just as Jarek had assumed, Drombb predictably had chosen the entire top floor of the apartment complex for himself. His room consisted of a living area, a bedroom, and an office space. In the office, Jarek and Gare set about searching while Era attempted to hack the computer with Tersen's help. In searching the office they discovered paperwork and data records pertaining to the purchase and running of the surrounding land and the operation to develop it.

"None of this information is of any use to us," Gare stated tossing yet another file of flimsy to the floor."

"Agreed," Jarek sighed in frustration, "All this points to the legitimate side of his business. If Drombb was at all smart he'll have hidden any evidence of his dealings with Teemo."

"Evidence like communications having been sent using his computer?" Era suggested with smug satisfaction. Jarek and Gare crowded around the terminal as Era explained, "Drombb was careful. I couldn't find any direct dealings with the Hutt, unfortunately. Drombb is-was fairly diligent in wiping his past communications, but," She pointed out two separate windows of text, "two messages to a recipient named "Thwheek" were sent within the last few days, and remain on the system." The messages read:

-/Yes, it's a risky business. I'm amazed Trex managed to get away with that droid technician Sivor without causing the whole thing to fall down on our heads. You never know with kriffing bugs, with their clades and castes and such. Annoy the one on top and you lose every other link in the chain. Start from scratch. I thought this whole deal was going to fall through when we lost the support of Duke Piddock, but Dimmock...he might be the bug for us-

And:

-/Decapitated! Ha! Well, make sure he never gets to hear about that! I mean, don't get me wrong, the bugs are kriffing hypocrites on the issue if you ask me. They're more than happy to see dozens of drones squandered in their own games, but if he knew what happened with Sivor, it'd be all over for the deal. Hah, putting a tech-geek in the ring against you! What a way to go/-

They all stood and Era looked at Gare. "Sivor? That was the Geonosian you mentioned?"

Gare nodded, "Yes," he reread the message and pointed at the last line of the second message. "It seems Drombb managed to strike up an unusual friendship with the Kubaz, Thwheek. He was the one who killed Sivor in the fighting pit." He looked at the pair of them. "Thwheek," Gare reiterated as he had on the ship earlier, "is a Kubaz spy employed by Teemo to help coordinate some of the more...shadowy aspects of his business."

"Who is this Piddock and Dimmock he mentioned?" Jarek asked.

This time Era answered, "Geonosian nobility I believe." She contemplated for a moment before adding, "If Sivor was a member of Duke Piddock's caste that might explain why they'd be worried about losing his support."

"Support for what?"

Era shrugged and shook her head. "Geonosians are weapons engineers and Drombb works for a crime lord. I'm guessing illegal arms." She indicated the other name. "It looks like any tension we could generate between Piddock and Teemo would be pointless. It seems they're getting a deal with this Dimmock fellow."

"Maybe," Jarek murmured. He mused on the implications of the information before mentally filing them away. With Drombb and his men defeated, Teemo's plans to move in on the Ryll mining trade were finished. Not to mention some of his best mercenaries meeting their end outside the Lylek den. If the Hutt didn't hate them before, when the bill came in for this operation he certainly would. "For now let's help the Twi'leks get back to New Meen and then head back to the ship. Sounds like we may be going to Geonosis."

As they descended from Drombb's apartment Jarek comm'd Madlyn and the crew with what they had discovered and agreed they'd meet back at Nyn's safe-house the next day. By the time the three of them had finished in the office, several speeders had arrived from New Meen headed by Dah'Ra. What had started off as a free-for-all plunder of the settlement, had transformed into a full-blown recovery/salvage operation. Cargo trucks that were originally meant to transport unrefined ryll were now being loaded down with the plunder of the compound. Crates upon crates of supplies were being stacked. Boxes of alcohol, food rations, stimulants, med-packs, power cells, clothing, and even furniture.

Another truck was being filled with racks of weapons looted from the corpses and a small armory in the apartment building along with containers of charges. Understandably the crowd of workers gave the vehicle a wide birth.

The moment Jarek and the others exited the apartment, the newly freed Twi'leks under the warm gaze of Dah'Ra was boarding the last pair of cargo trucks. As Jarek approached the former slaves yelled out words of thanks and gratitude. They also referred to the Mandalorian as ' _mira_ '.

As the loaded trucks and speeders started pulling up Jarek looked at Dah'Ra and asked, "What does that word, _mira_ , mean?"

Dah'Ra smiled and patted him on the shoulder. " _Mira_ means brother." Jarek felt his face heat up at the declaration. Once more he was grateful for the anonymity the helmet provided.

Just as the night blossomed into day the crew loaded up the last speeder with Dah'Ra and followed the convoy back to New Meen.

The joy and celebration they'd received from bringing B'ura B'on home was nothing compared to the party that erupted into life when they returned. Cheers and praise shook the day and fists pumped the air. In and around the community center Twi'leks sang and danced to live music. Jarek felt his heart shift when he witnessed the freed slaves being reunited with their loved ones.

As he watched a couple embrace with tear-filled eyes, Jarek felt a part of himself swell with pride in what they'd accomplished. At the same time, he felt a pang of yearning and jealousy for what he couldn't have. Jarek was so enraptured by the emotion he barely noticed Era approach until she shoved a drink into his hand.

"We did really well today," she said taking a sip of her own drink.

Having already removed his helmet Jarek looked down at her and crooked an eyebrow. "You think so?" he asked with a coy smile.

She didn't seem to pick up on his sarcasm. Like him, Era seemed captivated by the level of emotion swelling within the crowd. "Look at them," she indicated the reveling Twi'leks, "We helped make that happen."

"It's amazing what a few well-placed blaster bolts will accomplish," Gare commented. He sat on a nearby crate, arms crossed over his chest. Despite his expressionless mass, the Gank looked uncharacteristically pleased with himself.

Ignoring him with a roll of her eyes Era looked up at Jarek. "That thing you said in Drombb's cantina?" she questioned, "What was it?"

"It's a poem," he gave her a playful expression, "Yes I know a poem. Try not to faint." Era giggled and mimed smacking him behind the head. Jarek smiled as he continued to explain, "It's an excerpt from the ninth chapter of the _Dha Werda Verda_ epic."

"Rage of the Shadow Warrior," she translated, "I remember reading it..." she raised her eyebrows and blew out a disorientated breath, "A while ago."

"It's also a song," Jarek chuckled at her curious expression, "Maybe you'll hear it someday."

Era made an exaggerated motion of waiting-with-baited-breath causing them both to laugh. After they caught their breath they went back to sharing the view of reunited families celebrating. "Do you think we'll ever have that?" Jarek looked back at her and chuckled softly. Realizing how her words sounded Era blushed and sputtered to correct herself, "I-I mean...d-do you think we'll," she gestured between the three of them, "each of us, get the opportunity to live a normal life?"

"Define, normal?" Gare asked.

Once again Era ignored him and continued to look out at the crowd. A look of pure pride and joy in her eyes and also a hint of longing. Jarek empathized with her. Some part of him, the part that was still a little boy longing for a mother to love him, still desired some semblance of a calm normal life. Another part of him, the part that had been hammered relentlessly on the anvil of life, new that would never happen.

"I am what I am Era," Jarek stated with a note of brevity in his tone. She looked back up at him head cocked to the side with a curious expression. "Men like me got a short half-life," he explained, "We don't get to retire at the age of ninety-nine and waltz around the house in fuzzy slippers." This caused Gare to snort with laughter, but Era looked up at him with a quizzical expression, not comprehending. Jarek shrugged nonchalantly before continuing. "I'm good at what I do. Maybe one of the best," he sighed and spoke frankly, "but there will always be someone who's better. And guys like me," he knocked a knuckle against his chest, "we're lucky if we end up with one shot to the head and two to the chest." The bluntness of the last statement made her blink in surprise. Jarek offered her a wry smile. "The point is...men like me? We don't get fuzzy slippers."

There was a stretch of silence between them as Era took in his words. He could see in her eyes the intelligent mind within working to understand their meaning. She'd seen firsthand his cold lethality and the practical straightforward way he'd handled their situation. She was also aware of his heritage. Warriors rarely lived to see old age especially those who lived to fight and fought to survive. Those that lived by the sword tended to die from it.

Era looked him up and down with a considering glance. Jarek noted the flush in her cheeks from the alcohol, but she was by no means drunk nor even tipsy. She was just relaxed and...Happy. He envied her that. Era leaned forward and gave him a playful smile, "I think you'd look good in fuzzy slippers." With that, she sashayed off into the crowd. Jarek looked after her confused and yet oddly fascinated by the woman. Had she just, in her own way, hoped he'd have a long life?

Gare stood and walked up to Jarek and shared his gaze. Despite the blank expression of his mask, Jarek could sense he was smiling. "Interesting creature," the Gank murmured lightly elbowing the Mandalorian.

Jarek stood for a moment in quiet contemplation, nursing his drink. He looked over the mass of Twi'leks, easily picking out Era's dark hair and facial tattoos. She was laughing with a group of other females. She glanced his way and smiled lifting her glass. Jarek returned her smile. "An interesting creature indeed."

With a moment to themselves, a thought occurred to him. Without looking at his companion Jarek asked, "Why didn't you run Gare?"

If the bluntness of his question fazed the Gank, Jarek couldn't tell due to the mask. The former gladiator merely shrugged before replying, "Odds weren't good I'd survive on my own." An insanely practical thought if Jarek ever heard one. Gare had made it abundantly clear that he only acted when it benefited him or his. It had occurred to him that aside from Teemo there was nothing keeping him around. He had no real close bonds with any member of the crew and the only reason he stayed was, as he'd said, 'the odds weren't good.'

"What happens when they are?" he asked and both beings looked at each other. Gare's mask betrayed no emotion and likewise, Jarek kept his expression impassive. They were both warriors out of necessity; Gare in the fighting pit; Jarek in the wilds. There wasn't room for sentiment or candidness.

Gare tilted his head back a bit and Jarek noted his jaw flex. "I guess that will be an interesting day," he replied a smirk in his tone. Jarek returned it eyes hardening a bit as the Gank turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Jarek still didn't fully trust the Gank...but he was starting to understand him.

 **Interlude**

 **Mos Eisley Space Port; Tatooine:**

Standing in the landing bay the Mandalorian cast his gaze upward taking in the hazy blue sky. He noticed a sandstorm was brewing and would soon obscure the approach. Part of him was wondering if he shouldn't have called in earlier. Due to the sensitivity of his mission the warrior had waited until he was in the city before signaling the ship so as to limit its time on the ground.

It had taken Watcher01 a lot longer to get out of Mos Shuuta then he had been prepared to tolerate. The settlement's flight controller, a rather disagreeable being by the name of Brynn had insisted that he couldn't release any of the ships due to the damage an illegal hack had caused. Since Brynn hadn't changed his tune after the Mandalorian put a blaster bolt through his knee, Watcher01 had been forced to wait over two days before he could get a shuttle to Mos Eisley.

Originally he hadn't expected to linger once his quarry was in hand. Sense Jarek alluded him and circumstances being what they were he had a moment to spare. After joining the _Kyr'tsad_ many years before Watcher01 served to the best of his abilities for the honor and glory of Mandalore. A deep part of him burned with shame that he had failed to instill that same level of desire in Jarek. On some level, he blamed himself that the young man had betrayed the Watch. Yet despite feeling responsible, the cold stab of the betrayal resonated even deeper. The Watch had offered Jarek everything he had wanted; a home, a family, and a purpose, and yet he had spat in the face of that generosity.

High above, he spied the three-pronged form of a _Kom'rk_ -class transport. Drawn from his reverie he watched as it flew down in a tight arc and a blur of speed. Mere kilometers from the surface its arrow-shaped prow pulled up and its wing mounted engines flipped from horizontal to vertical. The apparatus' flared with energy, drastically reducing the crafts speed bringing it to the softest of landings. The maneuver would've put Jarek's pilot friend to shame.

The ship settled on its landing struts amidst the hiss of the hydraulic exhaust. The moment its cargo ramp lowered three men in full Mandalorian armor stepped off. Two of the three were typical members of the Watch's security. The third warrior was a male, standing at almost six feet tall with large arms. He wore no helmet and his young face was adorned with close-cropped tousled blond hair. His skin was remarkably flawless and coupled with his square jaw and blue eyes he was quite handsome. Unfortunately, his striking looks were detracted from by his arrogant expression and the cybernetic implant of his right eye.

The moment Gaegan was within arms-reach he offered a respectful nod though there was no missing the conceit of his tone. " _Sucy gar al'verde_ , it's good to see you alive and..." he sneered slightly at the sorry state of his armor, "in one piece."

"It's good to be alive," the warrior replied, though his tone lacked the vainglorious edge as Gaegan's. He wouldn't rise to the _sha'buir's_ bait. "Unfortunately our...target is more cunning and elusive than I expected."

Gaegan rolled his eyes and breathed an exasperated sigh of frustration. "Indeed," he growled impertinently. He then smiled but there was little mirth in the expression. "You should've known that five Watchmen wouldn't be enough." Waving a dismissive hand he added, "I mean, after all, you trained him."

The older Mandalorian glared through the polarized lens of his visor and had to make a conscious effort not to clench his fist out of annoyance. "You also trained _with_ him as well," Watcher01 stated in a carefully measured tone. He jerked his chin towards the cybernetic eye as if to indicate how much good that had done him.

The implication was not lost on the younger man who returned the glare. His eyes were cold and without feeling. There seemed to be a conflict within him to keep his temper in check. "Your experience with Jarek," Gaegan replied through gritted teeth, "is the only reason I was able to convince the other's into giving you these resources." Scoffing and grinning ruthlessly while appending, "Your honor may be in tatters but your name still means something to the Watch. And reputation means everything these days."

The warrior couldn't help but think Gaegan was more concerned about his reputation rather than that of the Death Watch. Though the older warrior may have borne the brunt of the blame for Jarek's betrayal, it was Gaegan who had failed to prevent his escape. The pair had been mercilessly competitive throughout their training to the point it had cost Gaegan a perfectly good eye.

"The gesture," the older Mandalorian replied coldly, "is appreciated."

The fire finally went of Gaegan's eyes as his voice took on a more tactful tone. "Where do we stand on the hunt?" he requested.

"I lost the trail on the outskirts of Mos Shuuta," Watcher01 growled in mild frustration. He crossed his arms as he began to brief the younger man on what he knew. "By the time I arrived at the settlement I learned that Jarek managed to acquire a crew and commandeer a ship in _very_ short order." It wasn't easy keeping the pride out of his voice. Jarek's allusiveness was a product of his training and thus a credit to his teacher. "First they blasted their way out of Teemo's palace and then escaped off-world."

"Resourceful," Gaegan finally admitted a bit begrudgingly. He growled slamming a fist in his open palm in frustration as he said, "he could be in any number of systems by now."

Behind the anonymous blackness of his visor, Watcher01 allowed himself a small satisfied smile at Gaegan's frustration. As talented a fighter as the younger warrior was he was immature and it showed. He could stand to learn a thing or two from Jarek's quiet confidence. "I trained him, remember?" he stated. When Gaegan arched a questioning eyebrow Watcher01 explained, "Jarek is attempting to make a fresh start." He held up a finger to indicate the point, "He can't do that leaving a loose end like Teemo behind."

After a few moments of consideration, Gaegan nodded in agreement. "Yes," he replied as understanding dawned on him, "It is easier to disappear when there isn't a Hutt placing bounties on your head." He chuckled darkly, "Tends to play havoc with one's life expectancy."

'Much like betraying the Death Watch' seemed to be the unspoken agreement between them. Whatever their disagreements they could at least agree that loyalty to the Watch was paramount.

"If his target is the Hutt then we need to head to Mos Shuuta and set up an ambush," he declared and began to move toward the ramp of the ship.

"No," Watcher01 stated flatly.

Gaegan jerked to a halt and glared back at the older man. "No?" he responded confused and with a touch of irritation in his voice.

"Sandstorm rolled in," Watcher01 explained pointed upward. Sure enough at that moment, the wind speeds had increased and plumes of dust were obscuring the sky above. "It'll be impossible to take off or land for several hours," he raised a warning finger preventing Gaegan from retorting. "For now, we wait...and plan."

Jarek may have eluded them for now but soon...very soon the boy would face his punishment.


	8. Chapter 8 Short Term

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 8: Short Term**

 **New Meen**

The mid-morning light sliced through the blinds of the crews shared sleeping quarters. The horizontal slats, which had been drawn earlier in the night, did a well enough job in filtering out the worse of Ryloth's punishing rays, but not all.

A few bright beams fell across Era's sleeping form, piercing her eyelids. The light sent jolts of stabbing pain through her throbbing retinas and into her skull. Era groaned in discomfort as her aching brain pounded against her cranium, protesting the intrusion of the ultraviolet rays.

Rolling over onto her back, another thing her brain hated, the Mirialin placed two fingers on her closed eyelids. She messaged them in a circular motion in an attempt to alleviate the symptoms of her hangover. The action had little effect. What she needed was water, food, a couple painkillers, and a shower.

Courtesy called for the latter first.

Era took a moment to recall events of the previous night. The celebration had stretched out and the drinks had flowed freely. She'd clearly recalled partaking of her fair share of the home-brewed beverage...perhaps more than her fair share as her head and stomach seemed to attest.

Mentally Era chastised herself for not maintaining her self-control. She never drank to excess. Not when she was at university and certainly not while she worked for Teemo. A female in a Hutt's palace needed all her wits about her to survive. Any small lapse in judgment would've seen her dead or worse.

" _The type of lapse that saw you employed there in the first place?_ " she thought critically of herself. In the back of her nauseated mind she wondered how Madlyn had maintained herself. Within the span of the same thought, she realized it had been due to the protective shadow cast by her relationship with Slick and friendship with Jarek. Era wondered if her own friendship with the Pantoran had also shielded her in some way from the worst for Teemo's ilk.

Thinking of her crew she wondered if Jarek and Gare were feeling as rough as she did. They'd certainly partaken of the festivities as she had if at half-measures.

The night prior Era had found herself swept up in the euphoric energies of family reunions and freedom declared. So caught up in the frivolities and the simple joy of still being alive, Era had allowed herself to finally relax and enjoy herself for the first time in months.

Now she was paying for it.

Silently Era prayed to whatever cosmic force that had any sort of mercy, that she hadn't made a complete and total fool of herself. The archeologist didn't know if she could live with herself if she'd done something to damage her own fledgling reputation with the crew.

"Good morning," came a groggy greeting...from right next to her.

At the sound of the deep male voice, Era went rigid. With no small amount of dread coupled with a heaping helping of trepidation, she removed her fingers and slowly looked to her left. Era had to blink several times to make her vision come into focus. As her sight cleared her heart catapulted into her throat when the owner of the all too familiar voice came into view.

A pair of half-lidded green eyes that swirled with a mixture of bleariness and mischief, stared back at her accompanied by a wry smile.

Era squeaked in alarm and sat bolt right up. She instantly regretted it as colors swamped her vision. Blinking back several tears as her head pounded with a rising tempo. The room twisted and she suppressed a groan even as her stomach churned.

"Slow…down..." the man moaned mirroring her movement and clutching his own head. "You're not the only one feeling like _osik_."

Recovering enough from the disorientation, Era glared down at the Mandalorian, unconsciously noting the contours of his bare chest. Mentally shaking herself away from the distraction she demanded, "What the stang are you doing here!?" Despite her headache, she managed a high level of outrage in her tone.

Jarek Orion propped up on his elbows and blinked several times in surprise before narrowing his gaze at her. "Me?" he countered in a pointed tone, "You're in _my_ bunk!"

For the first time, that morning Era took the time to actually take in her surroundings. They were alone in the crew's shared room above the community center. Gare's bunk was void of the Gank and showed no signs of ever been slept in. Likewise, her own bunk lay empty with blankets and sheet completely undisturbed.

Another groan escaped Era's lips as she cradled her head in her hands. Her thick mind tried to recall something-anything from the night before. She remembered their return from Drombb's compound. She remembered the music, the celebrating, and the drinks - oh did she remember the drinks clearly enough. So...many...drinks. Even her stomach rolled at the recollection. Era also had a vague memory of singing a bawdy Twi'lek drinking song to great fanfare, but little if nothing else.

Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat she started to ask the most obvious question. "Did we...?" she murmured unable to bring herself to look him in the eye and too filled with shame to complete the question. "Did we...?" Oh, what he must think of her now. Loose with a few drinks and hot to trot after a few more. It was enough to make her want to run away and cry. Maybe even drown her sorrows if her stomach hadn't rebelled at the thought.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she saw that Jarek was...smiling. It wasn't a triumphant satisfied cat-got-the-bird expression she'd expect from a male. It was a soft and empathetic gaze. While still tired his appearance retained a level of warmth. Jarek wordlessly nodded towards her own torso. Era instinctively tried to cover herself in an attempt to conserve what little dignity and modesty she had left. When she did Era was surprised to realize that aside from her boots and jacket, she was still fully clothed. Confused she looked back and Jarek and saw that he was also still dressed sans a shirt.

Consolation washed over her better than any fresher. Even as she did a mental evaluation of herself Era realized that aside from the side-effects of alcohol abuse her body gave no indication that they had done anything...untoward.

Era heaved a deep sigh of relief, but before she could inquire as to what had actually transpired, a second familiar voice cleared itself from the direction of the doorway causing them both to start. Standing on the threshold was Gare, arms crossed with an air of disapproval about him. At least Era thought it was disapproval. She might've been projecting her own anxieties.

Shooting to her feet, Era put a respectable distance between herself and the affronting bed. Jarek likewise sat up straight and had the decency to look embarrassed. "It's not what it looks like!" the Mirialin stated in alarm, her voice cracking. Gare didn't respond, but by the tilt of his head, it was obvious he was raising a skeptical eyebrow. Era had found it next to impossible to gauge the Gank's expression what with that damned mask he wore which seemed set in a permanent scowl.

Sensing the situation was getting away from her Era started to panic. Gesturing between herself and Jarek, Era sputtered out nervously, "I-I would never..." She adopted a looked of disgust and shook her head, "No, not with Jarek-ever!"

Jarek looked up at her and an expression of indignation replaced his earlier warm gaze and a little hurt. Realizing how her bumbling tirade had sounded, she hastily tried to amend her previous statement, but Jarek forestalled her with a raised hand.

"It's okay, Era," Jarek said in a neutral tone. As he stood and started pulling on a shirt the Mandalorian explained. "You had a little too much to drink so I brought you back to the room. I was also a little drunk so we ended up collapsing on the bunk and passed out." After pulling on his shirt he fixed her with a blank gaze, but his tone carried an edge to it. "Rest assured your virtue is intact."

From anyone else, Era might've felt gratitude for taking the brunt of the accusation with such good grace. Hearing the words from Jarek they seemed distant and hurt. It almost made Era want to take full responsibility for the situation and perhaps assure him she didn't find him unattractive in... _That_ sense.

She tried to come up with something to say, but Era's foggy mindset wouldn't allow the words to manifest. By the time she'd mustered up an apology, Jarek had collected his armor and weapons and exited the room. Leaving Era alone with Gare.

The Gank looked from Era to Jarek and back again before sighing. "On short acquaintance," he said in his usual flat tone, "the Mandalorian doesn't strike me as the sort of man to take advantage." He shrugged grabbing his own weapon and headed towards the door. "Honor and duty and all that muck," he added leaving her alone.

Era sank down on the edge of the bed. She expelled a full breath in exasperation before lowering her head and groaning in frustration. She'd gone from trusted-crewmate to drunken-fool in less than a day. Era cradled her head once more feeling the overwhelming swirl of emotion. Shame mixed with shock, disappointment with anger, and all aimed mainly at herself. She may not have made a complete idiot out of herself the night before, but she certainly had that morning.

Sighing Era straightened her spine and forced herself to accept what had happened and move forward from there. She was not some starry-eyed waif who'd let one man's opinion dictate her actions. She needed to get on with the rest of the morning, for the crew still had a mission that needed doing. Resolved, she pulled on boots, before strapping on her blaster and jacket that hung on a peg next to the bed...a bed she refused to look at or even touch.

Steeling herself Era started out the door. She'd forgo the shower as penance for her irresponsibility...even if the building didn't have a proper fresher. First things first she needed something to eat and drink that wasn't alcoholic. Then once her brain was less muddled she'd figure out a way to apologize to Jarek for shoving her own foot into her mouth.

In the light of a new day, the hard-scrabble mining colony was a completely different creature than the settlement they'd arrived in the day before. Life seemed to have blossomed throughout the streets. With the return of its leadership and the rescue of it once enslaved sons and daughters hope suffused every aspect of New Meen.

The Twi'leks cheered and cried in joy as the crew exited the community building. While the crew had slept it seemed the newly reunited residence of New Meen continued to celebrate the death and disposal of the developers who had been persecuting them for so long.

They made it abundantly clear that the previous night's frivolity was by no means over. Dah'Ra explained that the residence intended to celebrate for at least a week, as was custom. The older Twi'lek and by extension the rest of the community were more than happy to let the crew stay and partake as long as they wished.

Jarek recalled the festivities of his own people back on Kalevala and though a part of him would've enjoyed the opportunity to cut loose and show the Twi'leks how a Mandalorian celebrated a victory he wasn't sure he nor his crew had the stamina for a week-long party. Such as it was they had a mission accomplish and with Teemo's hired vandals eradicated they needed to capitalize on their success and push forward. Era and Gare also agreed it was best to return to their ship as soon as possible. The rest of the crew would be waiting for them and the repairs would be completed before their arrival.

B'ura B'on agreed to accompany them back to Nabat. Though the older Twi'lek looked remarkably clean and sober considering the amounts of alcohol he'd ingested at the party as well as his ordeal at the hand of Trex the bounty hunter, Jarek was hesitant to let him travel. At first, both he and Dah'Ra had baulked at the idea insisting that the settlement needed him more. B'ura assured them that his motivations weren't purely altruistic. The settlement needed more supplies for which he'd have to negotiate for and he'd appreciate the protection on the road. Likewise, he'd wanted to report to Nyn personally on current events and ensure that Jarek and his companions were properly rewarded.

Earlier, Dah'Ra had attempted to repay the Crew with what spare credits the community could scrounge up. Much to Era's surprise and Gare's annoyance, Jarek had turned down the payment.

"Nyn and B'ura have taken care of everything," he had insisted, "Besides New Meen has a long way to go and you'll need all the capital you can get." Though after the raid of Drombb's development sight they were off to a very good start. Dah'Ra nodded in understanding and conveyed his appreciation by informing them that no matter what the crew of the _Krayt Fang_ would always find safe harbor at the settlement.

Amidst great fanfare, Jarek, Era, Gare, and B'ura B'on loaded up onto the speeder they'd arrived in. B'ura reassured the crowd he would return with fresh supplies so as to begin rebuilding the mine and town.

Unfortunately, the exit from New Meen wasn't as smooth as Jarek would've liked. It had nothing to do with B'ura's insistence on accompanying them. The Twi'lek's reasons were sound.

No. It was the tension between himself and Era that had proved distracting. The awkwardness between them was so strained he could've cut it with his _kal_. She'd not said a single word sense joining them for breakfast and refused to meet Jarek's eye the entire time. He couldn't blame her. After the fiasco of that morning, their group dynamic had shifted and she didn't know how to proceed. In all honesty, he didn't either.

As standoffish and isolated as he was, Gare even picked up on it. Jarek wasn't entirely sure of sure if the Gank was capable of showing empathy. So it came as a surprise when he pulled the Mandalorian aside. "You must do something about this...thing between you and Era," he hissed in a low tone. Jarek blushed furiously as the Gank continued, "You're embarrassed, she's embarrassed. Work...it...out." He spaced the last three words out to emphasize the point. Before Jarek could come up with a response, Gare moved off to their speeder murmuring something about pungent, redolent, and pheromones.

Once again Jarek found himself wondering after the Gank. There was still so much he didn't know about the creature.

To further impress upon his desire, Gare took the driver's seat and encouraged B'ura B'on to sit in the co-pilot's, thus leaving Jarek and Era to sit side-by-side in the back seat. Sighing and grumbling respectively, the pair climbed in and promptly looked away. It was certainly going to be a long ride back to Nabat if they couldn't come to some sort of consensus.

As they left the settlement they were given quite the send-off. Twi'leks young, old, male, and female waved and blessed them with 'farewells' and 'safe journeys'. Some even demanding that they return just as soon as possible, ensuring that they'd always be welcome.

In a matter of moments, New Meen disappeared behind them in a cloud of dust.

Their route took them to within visual range of Drombb's development site. What would've been an imposing compound stood silent and derelict. B'ura commented that it would eventually be dismantled and used to build up New Meen. "No sense for quality material to go to waste," he commented and Jarek agreed.

A few Klicks further and they came upon the ambush site though Gare made sure to give the Lylek dens a wide birth. They saw their overturned speeder and further signs of the earlier combat, but no corpses. No doubt the local predators had feasted well. A part of Jarek wanted to stop and make absolutely sure that Trex was indeed dead. He knew it was paranoid to think that the Trandosian could've persisted, but he had thought the same thing after putting a blaster bolt through his head and watching him fall several feet out of a flying ship. In the end, he rationalized that the giant humanoid reptile couldn't have possibly survived being eviscerated by a whole colony of Ly'leks.

Finally, after maneuvering through the maze of rocks they reached the open stretch of road that leads to the city. Gare hit the accelerator and they took off, but without fresh sights to occupy them, Jarek became acutely aware of the Mirialin next to him as he knew she did of him. The tension had returned.

Jarek wasn't sure what there was to be embarrassed about. They hadn't done anything. He might've enjoyed it if they had, though preferably sober. He held no ill feelings about the situation until she'd made her comment when Gare entered. Jarek knew she'd been flustered and spoke without thinking, but the insinuation that he wasn't good enough for her bruised his pride a little. It shouldn't have bothered him but it had and it was a feeling he wasn't sure how to process.

The Mandalorian knew that sleeping with random strangers was taboo across the wider galaxy. Promiscuity amongst his people wasn't unheard of either but still frowned upon. By right Era had the perfect reason to be embarrassed. Yet Jarek couldn't wrap his mind around the awkwardness and by extension how to fix the problem.

Jarek was about to voice his frustration when, to his surprise, Era spoke first. "Jarek I want to apologize," she said without looking at him. Jarek didn't respond though he did turn to look at her. Wringing her hands nervously she went on, "I understand that you would never intentionally put me or yourself in such a compromising position. And I understand nothing...happened." She looked at him and offered a thin pleading smile, "My behavior this morning was unwarranted. I'm sorry and I blame myself entirely."

Jarek had worn his _Buc'ey_ for the trip, as much as for privacy as protection, so his expression was hidden from her. Which was a good thing because a very a relieved smile donned on his face. He was silent for a moment while he thought on an appropriate response. "I'm sorry as well," she looked at him curiously and he explained, "I should have considered your position and made things a little less awkward then I did." He gave her a clipped nod before turning away. "It won't happen again," he added in a flat tone.

Though his apology seemed sincere part of Era felt a little disappointed and she was not entirely sure why. The awkwardness had dissipated like a fog on a hot morning and it was replaced by the weirdest sense of...longing? Desire?

Era caught herself thinking that it might not be so bad if something like _that_ to occur again. She, in fact, found the idea of him with her rather appealing. Just as quickly as the thoughts presented themselves, Era mentally slapped them from her mind. Still feeling the effect of the hangover even the thought of a slap caused her head to pound again. Instead, Era smiled amiably at her-

"- _Crew-mate_ ," she mentally stated firmly, " _he is your crew-mate and nothing more_." And the moment they were through with Teemo he'd be nothing more than a memory. A fond memory but a memory none the less.

With those final thoughts what little tension remained seemed to clear between them. At least to the point they could travel in companionable silence.

Having overheard the entire verbal exchange, B'ura glanced back in obvious confusion before looking over at Gare and asking, "What are they talking about?"

Gare shrugged, the tightness finally dissipating from his shoulders. "I find it better not to ask...or even care," he ground out though with a bit of a lilt to his tone.

 **Nabat**

The city towered above them along the horizon. The cities' mountain-like structure stood tall and imposing even from a distance. It was humbling to remember that the metropolis above was nothing compared to the civilization below.

Arriving at the outskirts of Nabat, they made a b-line for the hidden garage they had departed from a couple days prior. Upon arrival, Madlyn, Slick, and an exhausted-looking Tersen greeted them. Jarek was correct to assume the little Lannik had spent most if not the entire duration of their absence working tirelessly to repair the ship. He hoped that all of his hard work would pay off as he was eager to press on.

The crew was not alone in the garage. A relieved looking Nyn and a pair of her compatriots accompanied them. The buff-colored Twi'lek greeted them with a warm smile though as they came to a halt her cheery personality turned into one of confusion. After B'ura B'on had disembarked and they had exchanged pleasantries she asked in a softer undertone, "didn't I send you out with four passenger speeder?"

Looking a bit abashed the elder Twi'lek replied with a sheepish smile, "It suffered...critical damage in the ambush," he hung his head in apology, "I apologize for the loss."

Nyn pressed her lips to suppress a giggle before laying a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Don't be," She said reassuringly with a smile, "this one is a better model." Even as she spoke her two companions moved to secure the craft along with the supplies the settlement had sent along.

When Jarek and the others disembarked from the speeder he expected a similar greeting from their crewmates but was shocked when Madlyn leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his throat. It took him a moment to catch the breath knocked out of him, and then another to regain his composure before he returned the embrace. The Alderanni had always been expressive, but the level of emotion made him realize just how worried she'd been and grateful for their safe return. Even Slick looked relieved to see them in one piece.

Jarek saw Era out of the corner of his eye with a mixed look of shock and good-natured humor and felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Before Era could comment or make a joke at his pride's expense, Madlyn disengaged herself from the Mandalorian and wrapped the young Mirialin in a tight embrace. Without the protection of body armor, it sounded as if Maddy might've popped a few of her vertebrae.

"I missed you all so much," Madlyn babbled in a rush of emotion, "We've been so worried ever since we heard about the ambush and then you go and attack that moof-milker, Drombb _without_ us!" Era struggled to take a breath while at the same time trying to console her friend. The look of combined surprise and amusement on her face caused Jarek and Slick to stifle fits of laughter.

Madlyn finally released Era from her death grip only to throw her arms up dramatically. "Oh my goodness!" she declared in exasperation, "We let you take the car out by yourselves and the whole mission goes to hell!"

As his girlfriend continued to babble on, Slick leaned close to Jarek and whispered conspiratorially, "I do believe she missed having you sorry lot around." They both chuckled and shook hands. The action expressed all the males they need to.

Gare looked over at the odd exchange between the pair of females and cocked his head to one side before commenting, "I guess I know who your favorites are."

Before Madlyn could fire off a volley of witty remarks, the Lannik was already moving forward and hugged Gare, taking him and the rest of the crew by complete surprise. Due to their differences in height, Tersen had to settle for wrapping his arms around the Gank's hips. The diminutive technician wordless stepped back after a moment, before looking over the Gank with a very critical eye.

"Anything damaged?" he asked plainly more comfortable asking after Gare's cybernetic implants then Gare himself. "Do you need any repairs?" The Gank merely shook his head. He then nodded as if in thanks before ruffling the Lannik's top-knot affectionately. Tersen groaned in annoyance before squirming away commenting, "If you ever want those upgrades, never do that again." Gare shrugged but Jarek could swear that the Gank was smiling.

The affection between the pair was...eerie if there was a word to describe it. Gare had shown time and again he preferred working alone while Tersen had no qualms about working as a team. Gare showed issues socializing and forming attachments and had made no bones about leaving the moment Teemo was dealt with. Yet it seemed the two sentients had formed a sort of bond in their brief time together. Tersen was fascinated with his cybernetic implants while Gare knew the Lannik could improve them; hence the aforementioned upgrades. Jarek figured theirs was a mutually beneficial relationship at first, but now it seemed to grow into a sort of sibling-like affection...eerie was definitely the word.

At Madlyn's insistence, Era began to regale the others with the events of the last couple of days since departing Nabat. With supplemental details from Jarek and Gare, she described the ambush, shocking them with the arrival and subsequent demise of Trex. Next, they spoke of New Meen and praised the hospitality of the Twi'leks, earning an appreciative smile from their hosts. Then she bragged about how Gare single-handedly took down five armed thugs. If Jarek didn't know better he might've thought the Gank looked bashful at the praise.

It was interesting to note how she glossed over the details of the celebration. He suspected she didn't what to rub it in that the crew left in Nabat had missed out, but he also suspected the oversight allowed her to avoid mentioning the events of that morning. Ancestors knew they were still fresh in Jarek's mind. Seeing as Era didn't bring it up, neither would they, though they did exchange knowing glances.

Towards the end of the story, a third member of Nyn's group entered and whispered something in her ear. In a barely audible tone she replied with, "Excellent. Tell him we'll be right up." With that, the messenger departed. Catching his eye Nyn offered Jarek a placating gesture and a look that assured him she'd explain everything.

The moment Era ended with the gory demise of Drombb and the sacking of his development site, Nyn stepped forward. "As much as I'd love to hear more," and by the spark in her eye, she'd definitely enjoyed the tale. Era certainly had a gift for story-telling. "There's someone upstairs who'd like to speak with you." She said no more.

Once the speeder was parked inside and the garage was secured, Nyn leads them back up the hallways and stairs to the room in the subterranean area of the city. As promised, Nyn explained her earlier cryptic statement. While each group had been preoccupied with New Meen and the _Krayt Fang_ Nyn had put out feelers to help gather Intel on Teemo's movements. As a result, one of her contacts had come up with something that might interest them.

Before she could elaborate further they arrived at the safe house. Once again, whispered Twi'leki code words were exchanged and the door hissed opened. Once the crew finished crowding into the familiar living area Nyn gestured toward one of the couches to the side of the room. It was occupied by a rather short and stout Bothan wearing a simple but stylish business suit. He regarded the group with wide, intelligent eyes and offered a curt nod by way of greeting. Unsure whether this was a trustworthy being or nod Jarek had no issue in returning the gesture in kind.

"This is Ota," Nyn explained as she stood next to the Bothan, "and he has some news that might be of interest to you."

The rest of the crew introduced themselves one at a time; naturally Madlyn, Era, Slick, and Tersen were eager to meet their guest, but he and Gare stayed back. After Trex's ambush, Jarek couldn't help but feel caution was in order. Gare seemed to agree. While the others took seats the Gank and Mandalorian remained standing.

At a glance and nod from Ota, Nyn and B'ura B'on excused themselves. They exited through the same side door they had before, leaving the crew to talk with Ota in private.

After retaking his seat the Bothan cleared his throat. "Nyn has told me a good deal about you, and I have a project underway that could make use of a group as resourceful as yourselves. However, before we get down to negotiations, I feel I ought to make you aware of this." The Bothan reached into his suit, causing half the group to flinch and reach towards weapons. Noticing he'd made them uneasy Ota made a calming gesture before slowly pulling out a small holographic projector. The group relaxed as he placed it on the table and switched it on. "This communicator is keyed to an encrypted frequency used by some of the bounty hunters who work the Outer Rim." He explained as the projector displayed a series of scrolling images. Jarek could easily make out multiple frames depicting either the streets of Mos Shuuta or the _Krayt Fang_. In various frames depicted each of their faces from different angles…the crew flinched again as an air of anxiety filled the room.

An accompanying text scrolled by, in Huttese, Basic and a myriad of other languages: -/Wanted: 50,000 credits reward. Any information, contact Teemo in Mos Shuuta, Tatooine./-


	9. Chapter 9 Now Departing

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 9: Now Departing**

 **Nabat Safe House:**

The room was quiet as each member shifted nervous glances from the holo-image to each other. Jarek had known it was only a matter of time before Teemo would put a bounty out on them, especially after they'd wiped out not just his team of mercenaries but also his operation near New Meen. It was inevitable. Slight a Hutt, earn a bounty. But to actually see it in person? The shock was beyond words.

Jarek was used to being a fugitive, but the Watch had never put a price on his head, preferring to do all the hunting themselves. Seeing his life's worth spelled out before him made him feel...small in a way...insignificant. As if the only thing he was worth to anyone in the galaxy was a fist full of credits. He could tell the others felt the same.

Gare examined his own image closely before grumbling, "They got my nose wrong." The audacity of the comment coupled from the fact it came from Gare of all beings startled the entire group into fits of laughter.

Madlyn leaned forward to inspect Slick's picture and gave it a curious look. "They definitely got your good side love," She said pointing at the lower part of the frame.

The Pantoran arched an eyebrow before replying, "My dear that is my bum." Madlyn turned and winked and the group once more burst into fits of laughter.

Era rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "Children," she stated, "I work with children." Jarek chuckled to himself. He appreciated the good humor. It lifted the morale of the group, though it did cause the Bothan to look at them as if they were all mad.

"If this situation continues," Ota commented finally regaining their attention, "you could have very dangerous people hunting you." If the Bothan was attempting to bring the mood back down he succeeded. The crew became serious once more though Jarek had to note the atmosphere was considerably lighter. Ota cleared his throat once more before explaining, "When Nyn learned of Teemo's connection to the Geonosians she contacted me as I tend to...walk in the same circles as the bugs...so to speak."

The connection he was referring to came from the pair of messages they'd discovered on Drombb's terminal. Jarek had made a point of informing Nyn of what they'd learned and it seemed she had used that knowledge to good effect. Jarek should've known that a movement like Nyn's needed support, and it seemed Ota was part of that support.

"You have dealt with the Geonosians?" Slick asked learning forward, genuinely curious, "In regards to helping B'ura and Nyn?" Ota made a noncommittal gesture which Jarek took to mean that his 'dealings' benefited whoever paid him. Slick pressed, "Are you a part of Nyn's Militant group?"

"Of course not," he stated rather quickly, though Jarek noted he glanced nervously to the side avoiding eye contact.

Era glared at him. "And what exactly do you get out of all this?" she asked accusingly.

Ota took a deep calming breath before answering. Each word was measured and controlled. "There are other...factions who are in need of arms and all I do is facilitate."

"So you're just an arms dealer," Gare stated flatly.

He glared at the group indicating that the matter was closed. "If you don't mind?" they all shook their heads and he continued. "I have a proposition," he said pressing forward, "The job I have will bring you into contact with those who are currently engaged in a deal with Teemo." This caught everyone's attention. "If you negotiate well with them, they could provide you with the information you could use and perhaps even an opportunity to strike at the Hutt from the heart of his own palace." Despite having them hanging on his every word, Ota paused and leaned back giving each of them a critical eye. "I won't lie to you, there is some risk," he nodded at the projector which still depicted the bounty, "but you will have a better chance of success following my plan than you'll have once these bounty hunters catch up with you." Ota had to know they'd already dealt with one group of mercenaries so his comment was meant to play up the risk factor and stoke their pride. "I will, of course, also see to it that you are rewarded for compromising Teemo the Hutt," Gare immediately perked up at the sound of 'rewards'. The interest wasn't lost on the Bothan. He certainly knew how to tune in to his audience. "He should have the credits on hand to pay his hunters," Ota explained, "and I will make sure any such money passes on to you."

It seemed pointless for the crew to even discuss Ota's proposition. As it stood he was there best and only option. All they had to work with were the names of two dukes, a bit of chitin, and an eyewitness testimony from Gare that the Geonosian's may or may not believe. Plus Ota had pressed all the right buttons between ensuring vengeance against Teemo to guaranteeing a solid payout in the end.

Every member looked at Jarek. Jarek took a moment to think on the offer before nodding for Ota to continue. "Let's hear your plan."

Ota smiled and inclined his head already knowing they were going to agree. "I have been invited to a private function to be hosted by Duke Piddock." They all nodded being familiar with the name from Drombb's message. "I am not expected to turn up myself, of course, but the duke will expect a few guests to appear as representatives of my interests."

A nervous lump formed in Jarek's throat. Private function meant party and a party hosted by a duke with other high-class individuals meant dressing up and...socializing. Jarek had no idea how he was going to pass as any sort of representative especially if he was expected to wine and dine...in a suit.

"What's this...private function about?" Jarek asked doing his best to keep the unease out of his voice.

"Some Geonosians are fed up with the Empire choking off their trade," Ota replied looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "Beings like Piddock are reaching out to the black market, the Hutt Cartel, and others. This party is about making the contacts necessary to do that business."

Slick jutted his chin out and asked, "So who else is invited to this gathering?"

The Bothan shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know," Ota answered honestly, "Anyone who's there will probably be like you - acting on behalf of someone else and eager to keep their employers' true identity, or their own, secret. I wouldn't bother prying into such things."

It was sound advice, and some Jarek knew they should heed. They needed to tread carefully lest they upset yet another crime syndicate.

"Out of curiosity," Madlyn asked, "What dealings did Teemo have with Duke Piddock?"

Ota made a vague gesture towards the hologram saying, "The duke recently planned to do some deals with Teemo, then changed his mind." He shrugged again before commenting, "I don't know the details." The Bothan held up a finger to indicate a point. "As it happens, this duke has a rival, Dimmock, who is due to deliver some goods to Teemo in a few days." Jarek didn't know the importance of the so-called 'delivery' but made a mental note just the same. "If Dimmock knew what made Piddock change his mind, he might agree to help us," once more he gave them a critical eye. He must have noticed their nervous expressions because he added, "I realize it is a little complex." He laid his hand on the table and gestured out each point as he clarified. "We are to find out from one Geonosian what caused him to turn from Teemo in order to convince another Geonosian currently working with Teemo to help us instead."

What Jarek knew about Geonosis was general knowledge. He'd never met a Geonosian nor had he ever been to the planet. Geonosis was a mere parsec's travel from Tatooine, but the two planets didn't have much to do with one another. The relative poverty of Tatooine and the isolationism of the Geonosians explained why they had little to no contact. Judging by Teemo the Hutt's interests he might have plans to change that.

Slick looked over at Tersen and asked, "Didn't you say you worked on some Geonosian battle droids?"

Jarek did recall that in the days before the rise of the Galactic Empire, Geonosis was a hive of activity. The insectile inhabitants of the planet designed and engineered several innovative types of military equipment. Most notoriously, the Baktoid Combat Automata B1 Battle Droid. It was manufactured by the Geonosians and widely used by separatist forces during the Clone Wars. Jarek could recall the older members of his clan decrying the use of such honorless machines in warfare.

Tersen nodded but reminded them that he had little success in reactivating them. Which, he mentioned was probably a good thing. "Under the new Imperial doctrine," he explained, "the use of such droids is now frowned upon and the fortunes of the Geonosians have waned somewhat, though they are still regarded as innovators in the field of military hardware."

Ota tapped his chin, considering this new information. "It would seem Teemo might be angling to purchase more functional droids from the Duke." He harrumphed, "The very notion of a Hutt getting cozy with the Geonosians is quietly unfathomable."

"Outsiders often find Geonosian society difficult to understand, let alone penetrate," Era explained, once more astonishing Jarek with her intelligence. "Approximately 99 billion Geonosians live on the planet, crowded into great hives that tower high in the sky and extend deep into the ground. A ruling council governs each hive, though the Geonosians also recognize an aristocratic caste of dukes and archdukes. Rumors of Geonosian queens also abound, though little is known of them. Most Geonosians belong to a worker caste, though many belong to a stronger and more aggressive soldier caste. In recent years, the Geonosians have found themselves under the yoke of the Empire unable to ply their trade."

"Teemo wants to be an arms dealer," Gare paraphrased, "The Geonosians what to sell arms. Win, win."

Slick sighed with a considering expression. "From what Ota mentioned," he commented, "It is not typical of Geonosians to take an interest in the black market, or to deal with criminal syndicates...not under their present compromised circumstances, anyway." He looked around at the group, "However, now we have two Geonosian Dukes, who are competitive rivals, who've made a tentative outreach to representatives of the galaxy's foremost criminal organizations, willing to sell and smuggle Geonosian technology out from under the very noses of Imperial forces." He let the sentence hang for them all to consider. It didn't take much effort for them all to realize that there was much more going on than a simple arms trade.

Madlyn snapped her fingers declaring, "But not both of them want to deal with Teemo remember?"

Jarek nodded remembering the contents of the message. He looked at Ota and asked, "What reason might Piddock have to dislike Teemo?

"Hmm...I did hear that the Duke and Teemo had a falling out," the Bothan replied with a considering tone. After a moment he shrugged and added, "The only thing I can think of is that Teemo has recently taken to promoting the talents of a Kubaz spy he has in his entourage. The Geonosians might not like that."

"Why don't the Geonosian's like that Kubaz?" Slick inquired.

"Kubaz is an insectivorous species," he answered but at a few blank looks elaborated, "They eat insects. The antagonism between them and all insectile species is well known. It's rather like the relationship between...Trandosians and Wookiees-they just don't get along."

"Kubaz are clannish mammals," Era regaled the crew, "native to the planet Kubindi; their world was enveloped in Hutt Space during the last decades of the Republic and they are a relatively new sight on Rim Worlds."

"Would it help to know Teemo had a Geonosian name Sivor executed by the Kubaz?" Gare inquired.

Ota blinked several times in surprise at this new information and even more so when Jarek supplemented it with the chitin he still had in his pouch. Ota examined the bit of shell and shook his head in bewilderment. When he looked up at the crew he wasn't smiling per say but he seemed more optimistic. "This information might not assist you with Piddock," he handed the shell back to Jarek adding, "However it could shake things up between Teemo and Dimmock."

"So our mission is two-fold," Jarek stated gaining the room's full attention, "gather any and all intel we can at the party and then seek an audience with Dimmock and try to damage ties with the Hutt."

"And what if the bug doesn't believe us?" Gare asked flatly, "he could very well turn us over to the Hutt."

Jarek sighed and shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

As the meeting drew to a close, the Bothan stood to take his leave. "I need to make some more arrangements, but I will be back in the morning to see you off to Geonosis." He paused at the door and turned to offer some parting words. "I encourage you to come up with a detailed cover story of why you might be invited to a party held by a Geonosian duke. He thinks that I'm an arms dealer, so he'll expect you to want to buy weapons from him – that will do for the duke, but you'll need yet another cover story for the rest of the guests." With that said the Bothan disappeared into the dark streets beyond the safe house.

After his departure, the crew turned to discuss matters among themselves, as there was a good deal of information to take in. At that point, Nyn and B'ura B'on return from the adjoining room. The crew filled them in that they would be attending a party held by Duke Piddock, where the Duke will expect them to try to buy weapons from him.

They further explained that their true reason for going to the party is to find out why Piddock ended his business with Teemo. Their hope is that if they know why, they can tell Teemo's new partner, Duke Dimmock, who will also stop doing business with Teemo and help them instead.

There will be other people at the party whom they can ask for more details about Piddock or Teemo, but it is for the best if those beings didn't learn too much about the crew-so a cover story would be necessary.

The pair of Twi'leks were somewhat shocked to learn about the details of Ota's offer. "It a dangerous game, Ota plays," B'ura murmured shaking his head.

Nyn nodded but appeared to be more optimistic. "Yes, but it sounds like a perfect opportunity to strike at the Hutt." She began to pace slowly, tapping her chin in consideration. After a moment she paused to address the group. "As a cover to the rest of the attendee's you could pose as traders hoping to establish a regular trade of rycrit stew to help feed Geonosis' teeming billions."

B'ura B'on smiled as he realized her suggestion. Stepping forward he added, "We could give the crew a few barrels of the stuff to help with their credibility."

This time Gare stepped up to be heard. "If we are to maintain the persona of arms dealers, seeing as we intend to represent one," he spread his arms, "We might be more convincing if we have enough cash to actually buy weapons." Jarek could see where Gare's mind was going. It was true that having the credits would make them more convincing, but secretly Jarek figured the Gank didn't fancy spending their own money in such a way.

Nyn was apparently wise to Gare's machinations. She coughed politely before responding to his suggestion. "Ota has already been paid 3,000 credits to buy weapons for us." She glanced around at the group and then at their attire. Her nose wrinkled a bit in distaste before her lips curled into a smile. "Though if you do plan on attending this party, even as arms dealers, you might think of better attire."

While Era, Madlyn, and Slick seemed partial to the suggestion Jarek sighed in disappoint. He had hoped that they'd bypassed the subject, but unfortunately, it seemed unavoidable. Jarek Orion; mercenary, fugitive, and Mandalorian warrior...was going to have to wear a suit.

In the morning, Ota reappeared as they ate an early breakfast. As he sits he instantly began plying them with questions about the plan. At first, he was pleased with the idea of them posing as merchants bringing food to hungry Geonosian's. Even more so at the notion to actually bringing the food to increase their credibility.

When Nyn brought up the subject of formal wear to the party Ota assured her he had taken care of the matter. Then he looked at the crew for a moment. The Bothan barely glanced at Jarek, Era, Slick, or Madlyn, but he lingered on Tersen and Gare.

"I think it best," he pointed between the Gank and Lannik, "you two remain on the ship." At their rebellious expressions, he hurriedly explained his meaning. "The key is not to draw attention, and I'm afraid if all six of you attend that's exactly what'll happen." He waited until they both nodded with reluctance.

"Look at it this way," Madlyn chimed in nudging Gare's armored shoulder, "If the party goes south you can rush in guns blazing." This seemed to placate the Gank in a way Jarek found a little disconcerting and judging by Era's expression, her as well.

Catching the Mirialin's eye he smiled teasingly and leaned in, "Think you can standing being on my arm for an evening?"

Without missing a beat, "Will you wash it first?" Her tone and expression were flat, but there was no missing the humor in her eyes. The crew howled with laughter once again.

Once the guffawing and chortling had died down, Ota complimented them on their plans and encouraged them to improve on any areas about which they were confused or naïve. "I have finalized arrangements," he stated checking his chronometer, "The party is due to start in twelve hours, more than enough time for you to make a hyperspace trip from Ryloth to Geonosis." The Bothan reached into his suit and held up a small electronic device, "This communicator provides the encrypted signal that will allow you to speak to me through the Geonosian/Imperial security cordon."

Jarek took the communicator and examined it. It was a small silver disc about the size of his palm. Aside from an activation switch on the side it was rather unremarkable and would not draw much scrutiny. Wondering where a mere smuggler of weapons could get such impressive hardware, Jarek wordlessly tucked it into his pocket as Ota continued to explain their next steps.

"Once you arrive, make your way to the landing pad of Gogum Hive, a small city in the northern hemisphere of the planet." He slid them a piece of flimsy with a set of coordinates printed on it. "The Geonosians there will escort _you_ ," he pointed to the four humanoids, "To the party. While you two," Ota looked at Tersen and Gare, "stay and secure the ship." He paused giving them a moment to nod in acknowledgment before continuing. "After you leave the party, use the communicator to contact me so we can plan your next move."

"What about Duke Dimmock?" Era asked.

"Dimmock resides in Trellik Hive, due west from Gogum Hive," Ota explained, "But one step at a time. First, we need the party to end in success." Jarek felt he was implying that success meant Ota walked away with a shipment of blasters. The Mandalorian would judge their success by the evening not ending in blaster fire.

 **Nabat Spaceport:**

As Nyn guided them through the city, they could see a great crowd milling about the landing pads. The spaceport was busy that day. It seemed that a number of craft, freighters of all sizes, arrived overnight. Trolleys and droids bearing trade goods from worlds all around the Outer Rim pushed their way through the congestion. Humans, Twi'leks, Bothans, Ithorians, and Bith were among the myriad species negotiating deals with buyers and spaceport staff.

The crew assembled before the _Fang_ and immediately they could see the level of work and repairs put in.

To say the _Krayt Fang_ looked as good as new would've been a gross over-statement. Rather than resembling a rusty squished sandwich, it now resembled a rusty squished sandwich with a patchwork of white and steel grey plates scattered randomly across the length and breadth of the ship.

To Jarek, it reminded him of the quilts the mothers made back on Kalevala to fortify the interiors of the dwellings against harsh snowstorms. No two patches were the same size or shape, but from what Tersen had told him they were all weather tight and would hold in hard vacuum. In fact, the Lannik had stated the plates were probably sturdier than the surrounding hull. It hadn't made the craft more visually appealing, but at least now she looked space-worthy.

As much as Jarek appreciated the services the ship provided in their escape, he couldn't quite see the craft as a permanent addition to their new lifestyle. It seemed Trex would get the last laugh should the craft decompress in the middle of dark space due to his own inability to do preventive maintenance. The irony was not lost on Jarek that the very craft that aided in their escape could easily become their demise.

The Mandalorian turned away from the ship and saw Nyn, B'ura B'on, and Ota arrayed before the group. Nyn stepped forward and addressed them all, "We cannot thank you enough for all that you've done. Your actions here cannot be overstated."

"Your triumphs will go far in helping our cause," B'ura added, "It is but another step towards our goal of Ryloth becoming free and independent of the oppressive corporations."

"Remember you always have a place here," Nyn went on to say, "And should you need us we will come."

The crew nodded there thanks at her words. In addition, she added that once they were done with Teemo, to return. With the mine becoming fully operational again they would need someone with a fast ship to move the ryll spice. While inwardly Jarek held some reticence about smuggling illegal goods, he knew that out on the Rim one couldn't be too picky on how they earned a living. Ships needed fuel, and stomachs needed to be fed after all, even if it meant running spice again. He had no doubt that between B'ura B'on's charisma and Nyn's passion that they would be able to establish clear avenues of trade in their own time, but it never hurt to have friends with fast ships, blasters, and the willingness to use both.

Gare did not care for long goodbyes. In fact, he didn't appreciate connections of any kind. Ever since he was captured by the Zygarrians and shipped to the slave pens he had learned very quickly that attachments were weaknesses. Friends were distractions. It was all about survival in this universe. Kill or be killed. You had no allies. Only acquaintances of convenience.

Gare eventually made his way to the fighting pits of Tatooine and was bought by Teemo. He proved his capabilities as a fighter and was granted the position of bodyguard. With that position he earned a degree of privilege, but not freedom.

In a way, Gare had thought he found a kindred spirit in the Mandalorian. What he'd heard and witnessed while working as Teemo's muscle, was the same warrior spirit he possessed. Though Jarek had attempted to conceal it with bravado, and antics with Madlyn and Slick, it was plain to see. Antics that tended to involve copious amounts of alcohol. He also saw that while Jarek was a friendly sort and very engaging with the rest of the crew he always seemed to keep them all at an emotional arm's length. In the same stroke, Jarek had keyed in on Gare's own reticence to become a part of the group.

Gare knew the Mandalorian didn't trust him and to be frank he didn't trust any of them either. That being said he couldn't help but become fond of the diminutive technician. In a way, he found it adorable the way Tersen fussed over his cybernetics like a prattling younger brother. He had expected to be annoyed by his copious amounts of questioning and prying into how his implants worked. Where had he gotten them? How could they be improved? How had he maintained them while in such dire straits during his employ under Teemo? Rather he had found them quite engaging.

Being a member of the Gank species, within their culture they deeply believed in physical improvement and cybernetics by extension was a means of improving. Very rarely had he met a Gank who did not have a least one implant. Some were even so extensive to the point there was very little of their biological matter left. Gare never expected to go that far. In fact, all of his cybernetics was a necessary result of on the job injuries; losing his arm in the arena on Nal Hutta, shattered knees after a failed escape on Zygarria, and optical implants from a miss-handled plasma charge.

The urge to run away had imposed itself on him several times during their whole misadventure on Ryloth. But just as quickly as the temptation arose it just as quickly evaporated. He couldn't flee as long as Teemo the Hutt had a price on his head. In this, he was in accordance with the rest of the crew. They had to address the Teemo issue before they could finally strike out on their own.

Gare had been a lone wolf throughout his entire time as a slave, as a gladiator, and then as an enforcer. He could do it again. And yet his brief time with the crew had proven that it was easier to survive with a team watching your back. While he may not trust them, he could respect their skills. Those skills had come in use several times since their escape.

The familiar urge to get moving was becoming prevalent once more. Gare was eager to move on to the next mission and objective. It was slowly eating away at the last of his patience and it was all he could do to keep the anxiousness out of his posture.

As pleasantries between the Twi'leks and the crew dragged on, Gare's optics began to wander. He took in the bustling spaceport; the workers, merchants, and ship crews all going about their business. It all seemed so...normal which put it at odds to everything Gare knew and felt.

He took notice of the light freighter the droid had mentioned the morning after their arrival. It was still docked and would no doubt accumulate late fees, due to its crew gracing the pits of a lylek den. As such the ship would be impounded sooner rather than later. It seemed like such a waste. A part of him wanted to claim the ship for himself and take off but once again he reminded himself that the mission with Teemo came first.

Just then a brief bit of movement caught his eye. Past the everyday hustle and bustle, Gare's gaze was drawn to a tall cloaked figure standing beside one of the entrances to the lower levels of the city. The creature seemed to be surveying their position through a pair of electro-binoculars. As he watched, the creature lowered his hands, and Gare could see that it was an alien with an elongated green-black snout in place of a mouth. The alien's eyes were hidden behind heavy dark goggles. There was no mistaking it as a member of the Kubaz species.

Gare's adrenaline spiked as he instantly recognized the spy, Thwheek.

Without warning or preamble, he took off in the direction of the alleyway, barely registering the shouts of confusion from the crew. He sprinted across the landing pad, clearing shipping containers, workbenches, and kiosks in stride making a B-line for Thwheek's position.

Unfortunately, the sudden movement caught the Kubaz's attention and he slipped away into the tunnels beneath the spaceport before Gare could reach his position. Cursing he stopped at Thwheek's last location and cast about for any sign of him, but he was gone. Looking down he saw several discarded insect parts lying on the floor where Thwheek had stood. Legs, shells, and wings littered the ground. It seemed the Kubaz had been snacking while he watched to see if the crew returned to the ship.

Gare cursed himself for being so slow. Teemo's spy had escaped and with no way of tracking him in the labyrinthine tunnels below he would most assuredly get word back to his master. He was still cursing himself when he heard the rest of the crew running up to join him. Turning he saw Jarek, Nyn, and the others arrive with blasters in hand looking ready for anything.

"What is it Gare?" Jarek asked, "What did you see."

Gare pointed towards the spent exo-skeletons, "Thwheek was here," then jerked his head in the direction of the tunnel entrance, "escaped into the tunnels." He started to head back towards the _Krayt Fang_ , "He saw us. He'll report back soon." he drew up next to Jarek and although neither could see the other's face Gare was sure the Mandalorian felt his agitation. Partly aimed at himself and partly at the crew for wasting time and not being more aware of their surroundings. "We should've already left," he growled.


	10. Chapter 10 Illicit Finery

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 10: Illicit Finery**

 **Nabat Spaceport:**

Jarek knew Gare was right. He wouldn't admit it but it was true. They had lingered too long on Ryloth. He could only pray that the Kubaz hadn't learned anything vital about their mission to Geonosis.

Understandably Nyn, B'ura, and Ota had quickly departed to move safe houses in the event the militant group was compromised. Their first priority was the safety of their People. Jarek's priority was his crew and their mission.

Running up the boarding ramp, Jarek started issuing orders, "Madlyn, get us in the air!" Madlyn nodded and sprinted towards the cockpit, Slick on her heels. "Everyone else, strap in!" he called out. No sooner had he and the others secured themselves into the nearest harness, the _Krayt Fang_ hummed to life and lurched into motion.

"Handles like a dream!" he heard Madlyn yell just before the craft executed a rapid series of barrel rolls. Even with the inertial dampeners back up to par Jarek still felt his stomach flip and churn at the sudden motion. He couldn't blame her for taking a moment to enjoy the craft's improved maneuverability, but his equilibrium could.

Eventually, Madlyn leveled the ship out and sent the _Fang_ into hyperspace. The crew disengaged their harnesses and finally had an opportunity to take in their ship.

In contrast to the exterior, the interior never looked better. In fact, it took a moment for Jarek and the crew to reconcile with the fact that it was still the same ship. The floors gleamed, the ceiling struts were whole. There were no more exposed conduits or cables. The lighting was pristine and didn't as much as flicker. The cargo hold and engine room were organized once more. The former prisoner cages were removed and the room converted back into its original form, stocked with an array of replacement parts, for which Tersen was exceptionally excited about. The crew quarters had been cleaned out and immaculately set up to receive new residence. The galley had also been sterilized and restocked with plenty of food supplies beyond basic rations.

Sitting on the table of the galley were a number of large wrapped packages with a note form Ota. It seemed the Bothan had made sure their wardrobe for the party had been loaded before takeoff. Jarek hesitated to even touch them, but Era descended on the packages in an instant.

Just as she pulled the wrapping from the first package, Madlyn and Slick appeared from the cockpit. "Course is laid in. In ten hours we'll be at Geo-" her words trailed off when she saw what Era held. It was a length of dark blue velvet fabric. Madlyn emitted an uncharacteristically girly squeal of delight that took them all by surprise.

"Is this what I think it is?" she said excitedly as she played with the garment.

Era gently pried it from her fingers. "Alderanni evening gown, yes. And..." she undid a similarly sized package to reveal a dark green twin to the first dress. "This one looks more your color." Madlyn's eyes sparkled with delight and hastily took the garment.

As the two females continued to fawn over the new dresses, an act that seemed at odds with Madlyn's usual dipsomaniac attitude, Jarek shared an awkward glance with Slick. His raised eyebrows conveyed his disbelief, and the question going unspoken.

 _We really have to dress up for this?_

The Pantoran didn't seem all that opposed to the idea of wearing a suit. Slick actually appeared to relish the opportunity to get gussied up for an evening of arms-dealing. A fact reinforced by his pleased expression when he opened one of the two remaining packages. He smiled as he revealed a fine onyx black suit. The Jacket was double-breasted, with shawl lapels, jetted pockets, and three obsidian clips. It was complemented but similarly colored slacks, and shin high boots that looked sturdy while remaining stylish.

The Mandalorian didn't pretend to understand high society dress codes, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the quality of the garments. Though they wouldn't be gracing the presidiums of Coruscant, they'd certainly look the part at such an illicit function. He wasn't sure where or how Ota obtained such outfits, but he was sure they had set him back a pretty credit.

Jarek was presented with own suit, although rather than obsidian clips his had solid brass. He gave the clothing a critical once over. It wasn't that he was against civilian attire; after all, a Mandalorian didn't have to wear his armor all of the time. Jarek preferred wearing clothes that were more functional and durable. He simply didn't have the mindset for wearing suits.

Tersen and Gare seemed to have picked up on his emotional cues as they appeared to be whispering and barely suppressing bouts of laughter. Well...the Lannik laughed while the former gladiator chuckled darkly. Jarek cast them a warning glare, which they promptly ignored and continued chortling at his expense.

With just under ten hours until their destination, Jarek decided to see if the garment fit before getting some rest. Ota hadn't asked for any measurements so he figured the Bothan had guessed their sizes. He doubted they'd wear well.

Wordlessly he excused himself to one of the single occupant living quarters, clothing in hand. Though the room was rather spare it did have a polished metal full-length mirror. It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at himself in full armor, minus his helmet. The last several days had not been kind to his _beskar'gam_. What was left of the original paint scheme was bleached by sunlight, chipped by corrosive dirt, sand, and rock, and scorched by blaster fire. The flak vest and the flight suit beneath the beskar plates were likewise scuffed, sweat stained, singed, and starting to wear in some areas. Yet despite the punishment inflicted upon it, the armor was still serviceable.

"Mandalorian craftsmanship at its best," he murmured proudly before slowly easing the body armor off one piece at a time. He made a mental note that at first opportunity he'd repair and repaint his _beskar_ plates. Though no longer a member of the Watch he was still a Mandalorian and he'd do that heritage an honorable service.

A few minutes later he was standing in nothing but his undergarments when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Jarek barely recognized himself. His face had taken on a darker shade from his time under the twin suns of Tatooine while the rest of his muscular body had remained pale. Across his body were the splotchy remnants of bruises that ranged from deep purple to shades of green. He had to admit the odd coloration would've done a Gungan proud. They were no doubt they were the results from the palace escape, running battle though Mos Shuuta, his failed cliff diving experience, and subsequent brawl with Trex.

The night prior at Nyn's safe house Jarek had made an effort to apply bacta and kolto patches while the crew slept. While the pain and stiffness wouldn't be a problem, the bruising would persist for another day or so.

Beneath the rolling clouds of contusions were the telltale signs of other injuries. Scars of past wounds created by blades, blasters, and other harsher tools, stood out lighter than the surrounding skin.

The whip descended once more for the fifth time...or was it the sixth? Jarek had lost count. As the scathing pain of the lash coursed through his body Jarek realized he didn't care. Rather he gritted his teeth and used every ounce of his self-control to keep from screaming.

"Pain breeds weakness," Ja'Hailir stated as the whip struck again. He stood off to the side. His voice was barely above a whisper but it sounded like it was right in his ear. His tone wasn't accusatory nor harsh, but it still drove home the point that Jarek had failed.

"Remember," Ja'Hailir went on as the Mandalorian administering the punishment wound up for another strike, "suffering exists only because weakness exists." The whip descended again and Jarek winced, his grip white-knuckled on the post. He took several shaky breaths doing his best to fortify himself before the next blow.

"You must hate all weakness," the elder Mandalorian decreed so that the other young warriors in attendance could hear. Jarek could see them out of the corner of his eye. Gaegan was smirking in triumph, while Vilo was struggling to hold back tears.

Jarek was forced to look away when the whip struck once more, lest her sympathy weaken his resolve.

Ja'Hailir held up his hand to stop the punishment. Jarek sagged against the post, his breathes coming in shallow pained gasps, but he refused to fall to his knees. "Hate it in others," he commanded softly looking directly at the young man who held his gaze, "but most of all...hate it in yourself."

...and Jarek did hate himself for being weak...for failing. It had been a trial of stealth. To attack his target from a hidden position without betraying his location. His experience in hunting prey with his father should have given him an edge...but in his eagerness, he'd given himself away. He'd been overly anxious-weak- and it had cost him.

His back was a crisscross of lash marks; short angry cuts that welted and bruised at the edges. With every beat of his heart, they pulsed with new pain. He lay on his stomach back bare hoping the cool air of the lodge might ease the agony, but it did little to soothe the pain.

It was late at night and the rest of the other young hunters had also returned from supper. They'd been kind enough not to address him in his current state, which was one small mercy. They were all fast asleep by now, but Jarek found rest eluding him thanks to his injuries. The medico had applied kolto to heal the wounds but had abstained from using any pain reliever. Jarek didn't care. He would show no weakness. He would learn and do better next time.

Jarek _would_ become _mando'ade_. Become _Kyr'tsad_. He would make his father proud.

Just then Jarek felt something sting on his back before a cooling sensation spread across his wounds. He was so relieved that the pain had subsided he almost blacked out, but quickly regained consciousness when he discerned a presence next to him. He looked expecting to see the medico again but blinked in surprise when he saw Jilo kneeling next to him instead. Jarek started to speak but she held a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. Jilo continued to apply the ointment from a small container in her hands onto his wounds. The combination of her warm touch and numbing salve caused him to sigh in pleasure drawing a smile from the young woman. When she was done he nodded his thanks.

Jilo smiled softly and leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss upon his temple. Then she moved her lips near his ear. "Pain is not a weakness." Her whispered words tickled his skin making him shiver. "Neither is mercy or sympathy." With that, she turned and went back to her own bunk. His gaze followed her.

Jarek made an additional mental note to go to the med-bay for another round of bacta patches to stave off the soreness and speed up his recovery. If the situation on Geonosis got out of hand he needed to be physically up to the challenge, especially since he would be attending a party sans _beskar'gam_.

Picking up the first part of the outfit the lightweight fabric felt delicate in his hands. He slowly pulled on the dark grey undershirt and black slacks careful not to rip the quality garment. After slipping on the boots he donned the jacket. Once the final brass clip was in place he turned to the mirror, mentally bracing himself.

His eyes went wide. If he barely recognized himself before, the person in the reflection was a total stranger. There was no disguising his size, but the lines and color of the suit seemed to soften his silhouette. His shoulders were still square and spine straight, but the suit made him look more like a proliferating politician than a proud warrior.

Most disconcertingly were his eyes. His green eyes seemed deeper, not hollow, but haunted. Long days and restless nights were taking their toll. The sins of the past had reared their ugly heads and presented themselves in his life once more and were slowly seeping into his physical appearance. Jarek knew that the longer the Watch hunted him the worse it would get.

Once more he reminded himself the after dealing with Teemo he would have to address the looming shadow that was the Death Watch. He'd debated about divulging more information to the other, but he was torn between trusting them and trying to keep them safe. Madlyn and Slick had figured out he was hunted by his own people, and Era was smart enough to have figured that out as well. Likewise, Tersen and Gare probably knew as well, because...well...crew talk. Despite that Jarek wasn't fully prepared to trust them with the exact details of his time before, during, and after the Watch. He wasn't sure he ever could.

The suit suddenly felt like it was constricting him so he quickly eased it off. After taking the time to neatly fold it, Jarek donned his now gamey feeling flight suit and headed toward the med-bay.

Jarek's was a body made for combat developed by years of hard living. It felt wrong wearing such a refined outfit. He'd done so many ugly things he didn't deserve to have such finery.

Tersen and Gare had opted to take over piloting the ship as they neared their destination. This gave the others time to prepare. Normally before a mission, Jarek would sharpen his blades, check and maintain his blasters, and mentally fortify himself for the trials ahead. It felt odd that this time around he was busy checking to make sure his hair was straight and the suit sat well on his frame.

"Preening," he could hear his father's voice saying in disapproval, "no man should ever preen. Let birds preen. Warriors gird themselves for conflict. Never preen. It's not natural."

The memory made him smile.

Once Jarek had finished "preening" he made his way back out into the galley only to find Slick fully dressed, luxuriating in one of the seats and nursing a drink. The Pantoran hunter looked as if he had been born to wear dress suits. Despite having similar builds, Slick's suit did a better job of complementing his narrow hips and square shoulders. Jarek felt a stab of envy at his friend's contented appearance.

Jarek wished he could wear something a bit more durable. Every time he twisted his back or flexed his arms he worried he might pop a seam. He'd made one small concession to ease his anxiety and that was to keep his _kal_ sheathed in the small of his back. He'd examined himself in the mirror to make sure it didn't cause a bulge in his coat. He complimented the fighting knife with a small holdout blaster tucked into his left boot. Judging by a similar lump in the side of Slick's footwear, the Pantoran had been similarly inspired.

At Jarek's approach, Slick gave him an approving nod, though the twinkle in his eye betrayed his mirth at how uncomfortable he knew the Mandalorian felt.

Feeling indignant, Jarek straightened. "You don't look much better," he snapped. Slick smiled and shrugged, his vanity plane to see. Finally, Jarek shared his smile and they laughed. The pair of them exchanged small talk until Madlyn and Era finally decided to join them several minutes later.

"Bout time," Jarek groaned as he turned to greet them, "how long does it take to..." his voice trailed off as surprise swept over him. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

Jarek had only ever seen Madlyn in three different states; drinking, flying fast and being drunk, and all the while looking like she had just rolled out from under a speeder chassis. The woman before him only vaguely resembled his friend. The deep emerald green of the dress hugged slender curves he hadn't even known she possessed. Her usually bushy hair was done up in a tight bun with a pair of curly bangs framing her face. Her bronze skin practically glowed despite the conservative amount of makeup applied to her face.

Madlyn had always made it clear she was a female, but for the first time Jarek finally realized how much of a _woman_ she was, and a gorgeous one at that. He was starting to see why she appealed to Slick so much.

While Madlyn's attractiveness had been a surprise, Era's shocked Jarek to his core. The deep blue of the dress complemented her green skin exceptionally. He hadn't realized how much her regular attire reduced her beauty, but at present, it was enough to cause his breath to catch. Where Madlyn's dress had revealed curves, Era's accentuated those she already possessed. It was all he could do to keep his eyes from fixing on curves where the dress clung the tightest. With a small effort of will, he forced his gaze up to her face. Her hair which was normally kept up in a tight ponytail hung loosely in shimmering black waves down to her shoulders. What little makeup, Era wore served only to enhance her facial tattoo and caused her purple irises to sparkle.

As Era's face and chest flushed a darker shade of green, Jarek realized the intensity he must've been staring at her with. He had forgotten that he was no longer wearing his _buc'ey_ so his lechery was plain to see for the entire crew. Madlyn giggled, while Slick made _tsk_ -ing noises as Jarek hastily schooled his facial expression into one of mild interest and looked away.

Sensing both Jarek and Era's embarrassment, Madlyn simply had to chime in. "Wow, Jarek," she complemented nodding in approval, "You clean up nice for a Mandalorian."

Jarek felt his own face flush in embarrassment while Slick began to comically pout at his lover's joke. "You never say such nice things about me, my dear," he whined in mock hurt. Madlyn gave him a conspiratorial wink and they laughed.

Era looked away but shared in Madlyn's giggle tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's been quite a while since I've dressed up like this," Era commented in a soft voice. Jarek couldn't help but wonder what occasion warranted similar attire and how had no man secreted her away at the earliest opportunity.

Madlyn shrugged, placing a hand on her hip and looking more like her usual sassy self. "Once in a while it is nice for a woman to feel like a woman," she smirked at the Mandalorian, "wouldn't you agree, Jarek?"

Jarek didn't reply, but rather cleared his throat nervously and ran a finger around his collar. He'd have to ask Tersen if the temperature regulator was on the fritz. The ship felt uncomfortably warm all of a sudden.


	11. Chapter 11 Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 11: Impressions**

 **Geonosis: Enroute to Gogum Hive:**

From space, it could be seen that Geonosis had awe-inspiring rings made of rocks ranging from pebble-sized to the size of large Corellian bulk freighters. Alongside its concentric rings, a number of small moons orbited it. It had a breathable atmosphere, but an arid climate. Its irradiated surface was covered in harsh, rocky deserts, marred by mesas and buttes. Both its rocks and sky were tinted in shades of red.

Jarek wondered how anything could live on such a desolate rock but remembered both Ryloth and Tatooine had similar climates and always life found a way. He also recalled from old holo-news reports that Geonosis was the host of the first major battle of the Clone Wars. The republic had attempted to occupy the planet but failed and was forced to invade the planet a second time.

Under the current Imperial regime, it seemed the navy had established a no-fly zone on the far side of the planet. Fortunately, their destination was nowhere near the Imperial presence and so far the _Krayt Fang_ had gone undetected from the roaming patrols. Jarek had to wonder what was on the far side of the planet to warrant such a massive security cordon but realized the politics didn't matter to him compared to the mission at hand.

With the coordinates provided by Ota, Tersen and Gare brought the _Krayt Fang_ in on approach. Jarek had expected a city or spaceport, but what he saw resembled more like a series of stalactites towering hundreds of meters into the sky. As they got closer to Gogum Hive, Jarek could see landing platforms of varying sizes jutting out from the stone face, many of which were occupied. Closer still and he could just make out the tiny brown skinned insectile locals scurrying and flying around the structure. Many carried tools and maneuvered equipment while some wielded the distinct shape of sonic blasters.

The Krayt Fang touched down and the pair of couples disembarked and regally as they could manage. The Geonosians of Gogum Hive were expecting people such as the crew to arrive for the party. A pair of warriors flanked a drone bedecked in garish trim. Jarek's hand flexed involuntarily at the sight of the armed warriors, not comfortable for a single instant being surrounded by armed individuals without his armor.

As the two couples descended the ramp the drone bowed low. Once he stood straight the drone spoke in a series of hoots, buzzes, clicks, and grunts that constituted the Geonosian language. Unsurprising Era translated, "He says his name is Var'oc the Efficient and he's pleased to meet us." Jarek barely concealed how impressed he was at her grasp of languages before he and the others returned the greeting. Surprising Var'oc Era responded in the same tongue, though her inflection was a bit off. Even the warrior's wings fluttered in shock.

Var'oc regained his composure and smiled cordially. After another series of incomprehensible Geonosian sounds Era translated, "Before continuing he asks that our weapons are left on board the ship." At their bulked expressions she hastily added, "But we may take small pistols to the party, but larger weapons must be left behind." Once more the crew nodded acquiescence, though Madlyn looked down at her outfit as if to say, 'exactly where do they expect me to hide a weapon in this?' Slick leaned in and whispered something in her ear causing Madlyn to blush furiously before swatting his arm playfully, but with feeling.

Gesturing for them to follow Var'oc escorted them to the venue. He leads them down a stone corridor that looked as if it had been melted through the rock. For the sake of impressing his guests, the Duke had decorated the hall with metal light sconces, colorful tapestries, and a very long walking rug. Var'oc stopped short of a door guarded by a pair of hulking soldier drones armed with Geonosian blaster rifles. Stepping aside he gestured them in.

Jarek remembered Ota mentioning the duke's party was an exclusive affair. Ostensibly, he was showing off his new cantina, which was a lavish but somewhat cramped chamber dug out of the Geonosian rock, intended to draw off-world spacers and their business to the hive.

They entered the cantina, the saloon style doors flanked by a pair of Geonosian soldiers larger than the ones outside the cantina. They hefted the largest wide-bore blaster rifles any of the crew had ever seen. They were clearly of some improved Geonosian design. Jarek imagined that Duke Piddock had employed the guards partly for intimidation, but also as a sales pitch-their guns were _very_ impressive. Jarek made a mental note in the event they needed to actually purchase firearms to maintain the ruse.

Inside, the décor was something of a surprise after the rough rocky walls of the hive at large. Clearly, whoever had designed the cantina had done so in order to appeal to a cosmopolitan clientele. From the cantina stage, an upbeat jatz band had been commissioned to provide some entertainment. The band consisted of a lanky Bith on kloo horn, a hyperactive Rodian on a mozz box, and a blue-skinned Twi'lek blowing a mean siren whistle. A pallid and exotically dressed Twi'lek girl with stunningly long lekku intoned sultry vocals over the frenetic melodies. A couple of Geonosian workers manned the cantina bar, and a Roche J9 protocol droid was stationed nearby. The room was illuminated by a gorgeous hovering chandelier made of a series of concentric rings that seemed to rotate in random patterns. It reminded Jarek in a way of the ostentatious chandelier of Teemo's throne room.

An old Geonosian with a number of golden bangles and pieces of gilded armor stood close to the bar speaking to a slender human woman with coldly sophisticated airs, though dressed elegantly. She wore a close-fitting suit of black leather and accessorized with a flowing, brightly colored headscarf worn in the fashion of wealthy Coreworlders.

Not far from them was a table occupied by a young human man and woman, clinking their glasses and laughing. A Gand in dusty and tattered robes sat by himself in the corner of the room and a young Sullustan male sipped his drink and watched the band, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the final guest, a female Toydarian who fluttered nearby. Three small private rooms lined the wall to their right. Jarek knew without looking they were set aside for guests who wished to talk without fear of eavesdroppers. There were a number of other sentients but these seemed to be little more than the entourages and bodyguards of the main attendees.

It appeared Ota was accurate in his assessment. Many of the guests at the party are representatives of outlaw or criminal organizations. As such they would not be willing to talk frankly about their reasons for being at the party. Like them, such guests must have invented cover stories they'd give if asked why they were at the party. Ota had also mentioned that it would be considered a major breach of etiquette to suggest that such stories were lies and to pry further into the guests' real reasons for being there.

Noticing their entrance, the gold-bedecked Geonosian politely excused himself from the human woman and approached Jarek and the crew. Placing an appendage to his chest he bowed and introduced himself as their host; Duke Piddock. "Ah, I take it that you are the traders from Ryloth, is that so?" He came across as regal and stiffly polite. Piddock was a grand old Geonosian, he wore a shining breastplate and several golden bracelets around his wrists and ankles which jangled every time he walked or moved.

While Jarek and the others nodded in the affirmative, Era answered in the Geonosian tongue, "Indeed we are, and look forward to a very _productive_ evening."

Initially stunned, like Var'oc, by an offworlder speaking his native language, Piddock quickly regained his composure and seemed to become a bit more cordial. "Very good, I hope this evening will prove to be profitable for us both."

With that he excused himself to take a stately walk around the room to check on his guests. Ever the dutiful host it seemed, though while he appeared to be gracious and welcoming, Jarek couldn't help but feel Duke Piddock had thrown the party for the sole reason of making new business contacts.

Turning to his companions Jarek maintained a casual demeanor but kept his voice low. "Time to work," he stated and nodded to Slick and Madlyn, "Since you two are our 'entourage'" a role they'd established earlier on the ship, "I want you to make the rounds of the servants and security. Might get some better insight. Try to blend in." Even as he spoke, both Slick and Madlyn obtained a flute of amber liquid from a passing server droid and looked as if they'd like nothing more than to 'blend' with the party. They nodded and ambled off arm and arm chatting amicably. Jarek sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never serious those two," he grumbled.

He turned only to see Era had also obtained a pair of flutes herself. She held them up and smirked. "We are at a party," she stated and held out the drink. Even as he took it she slipped her arm around his and leaned in. Jarek went rigid at the closeness and had to force himself to relax. "Remember we are a couple of arms dealers, masquerading as merchants," she whispered in his ear, "must look the part."

Easier said than done when the breath of her voice tickled his skin causing him to shiver. Not to mention the suit made him feel cramped and restrained. It didn't help he noted that a small number of attendees weren't as dressed up as they were. "I'm still not sure about all this glamour." he murmured with a strained smile.

Smiling Era arched an eyebrow and gave him a once over. "I think it is quite fetching." Before he could respond she made an elegant gesture towards the garish lighting. "You see that chandelier," she stated in amazement, "It hovering!"

"What's the point of that?" Jarek grumbled eyeballing what was obviously a sign of wealth rather than practical lighting, "I understand the 'how.' Just not sure of the 'why?'" His comment made Era giggle, a sound he found quite pleasant. The archeologist squeezed his arm urging him to start playing his part. Forcing himself to focus he smiled and lead them into the crowd.

Naturally, they first gravitated back toward Piddock seeing as he was their primary source of information. They'd make the rounds of the other patrons later if they had the time. Piddock was just wrapping up a conversation with another Geonosian when the couple walked up. The Mandalorian took the lead. "Mr. Piddock," Jarek greeted in as genteel a tone as he could manage, "A pleasure to speak to you again." Between Piddock's narrowing gaze and Era's groan he immediately realized he'd done something wrong.

"Duke," Piddock replied flatly, with Era translating, "Duke is my title. Not mister."

Jarek bristled inwardly at the correction. Not even the chief of Clan Orion had insisted on going by their title in private conversations, especially not with such a pompous attitude. Remembering why they were there Jarek amended, "Apologies, Duke. My wife here," he indicated Era who smiled politely, "is the Cultural expert. I'm afraid I'm just the face of our enterprise." Piddock looked at them both for a moment before nodding that they may continue, "As you may know, we run a small... _discreet_ shipping operation out of Ryloth." The emphasis on 'discreet' in fringer-parlance translated into 'illegal smuggling'.

Piddock's wings fluttered and eyes widened as he took in what they had to say, but betrayed nothing of his intentions. "We mention this," Era included in a soft tone, "because a mutual friend would like to purchase and move some of your product without drawing much attention."

Piddock smiled coyly and shook his head slightly causing his jewelry to jangle. "You must be mistaken. I'm an honest sentient by honest means." The fact that he'd even say such a thing in a room full of criminal representatives while flaunting illegal arms with an Imperial cordon in orbit gulled Jarek in ways he could not comprehend.

The Mandalorian felt his frustration rise at the game the good Duke was trying to play. He was equally frustrated that they had to adopt such a convoluted ruse in order to get around to asking a few honest questions. Sensing his agitation Era squeezed his arm and he calmed himself. The ruse was necessary in order to build trust, after all, so he swallowed his annoyance and pressed on.

"It seems to me," Jarek parried choosing his next words carefully, "There's nothing dishonest about getting your goods, to those who need them." His words seemed to sway the Duke as he gestured towards one of the vacant booths. After taking their seats a drone discreetly activated a sound dampening field and disappeared.

"Whom do you represent?" Piddock asked in a soft even tone.

Jarek chewed on his tongue unsure how to answer. He didn't want to implicate Ota in any deal while also maintaining their own cover. Era leaned forward hoping to do the same, "Represent isn't exactly the-"

"Don't tool with me," the Geonosian snapped cutting her. Once again the Duke's temerity irritated both Jarek and Era considering he'd just been 'tooling' with them mere moments before. Not to mention the sharp tone he took with Era nearly got him punched in the carapace. Once again Era remained the voice of calm reason. "A Bothan by the name Ota."

Piddock's wings fluttered again and he clicked several times before answering, "The Bothan is a persistent fool I'll give him that." On short acquaintance, Jarek would be willing to call Ota many things but a fool would not be one of them.

"A fool though he may be," Jarek chimed in reacquiring the Geonosian's attention, "But the deal is solid. I wouldn't be working with him otherwise."

This seemed to assuage the Duke. He leaned back folding his hands on the table and nodded. "So, what is it I can do for _you_?" he asked in a rather pointed fashion.

"3,000 credits, three crates of your goods," Jarek stated in a flat and direct tone. His calm had started to slip and he figured a blunt statement would convince the Duke of how 'serious' he was about doing business. Era cast him a wary glance but stayed silent, this was more his domain then hers at any rate.

Piddock's brows raised in suspicion, "That's all?" His tone showed he wasn't impressed and the amount Jarek offered was just over a minimum of the crates actual worth. Of course, he had to know that any smuggler would also get his own commission in order to cover fuel and supplies as well.

"For starters," Jarek countered knowing the idea of repeat business would entice the dealer. He wasn't sure what Ota or Nyn needed so much firepower for or if they would even want more, but he had to make a convincing deal. Jarek decided to play off the Geonosian culture and sweeten the deal, "Along with the payment you'll receive our shipment of rycrit stew to feed all those hungry workers." This had the desired effect. Era had mentioned that it was a constant strain on the planet's ecosystem and economy to sustain so many vast hives. Piddock was practically drooling at the offer, his calm demeanor becoming one of eagerness.

"Deal," he declared without a second thought and they shook hands.

After informing Gare and Tersen that the Duke's workers would be offloading the stew while also loading the munitions. Piddock arranged the exchange via Var'oc the Efficient.

The Duke started to rise when the Mandalorian stalled him. "A moment if you please," Jarek insisted all but barring the Geonosian's path. Piddock looked at him with mild apprehension, but at his insistence smile and soft gesture retook his seat. "Now that we've established a workable relationship, I believe it's time we discussed another mutual acquaintance."

Piddock crossed his arms and glared at them both with suspicion. "Such as whom?" he asked.

"Teemo the Hutt," Era replied maintaining a relaxed posture by reclining in her seat so as to keep the Duke calm. Jarek did likewise.

The Geonosian scoffed and his wings fluttered in mild irritation at the sound of the name. "Yes I've worked with him," his tone was flat but his clenched appendage revealed his agitation, "He's a psychotic lowlife with no head for business."

"And I think to call him that is insulting to psychotic lowlifes the world over," Jarek replied with a wry smile tipping his glass to the Duke in agreement. The shared opinion seemed to relax the Duke and his posture relaxed and his tone became more amicable.

"What would you like to know?"

"Another of our clients on Ryloth was approached by him," Era explained, "And wonder what it is like working with him or if it is even wise."

Piddock sighed and leaned forward. "To be honest it's never a good idea to deal with Hutts," they shared an understanding chuckle before he continued, "Unfortunately I don't know much about Teemo." Piddock went on to explain that he cut off dealings when he learned that Teemo employed a Kubaz spy. It was the final straw. Things hadn't been going too well for a while. "Teemo is cheap and conniving and any sane being would be wise to never do business with him."

"Bold statement," Jarek commented nodding respectfully. He was actually starting to like the Geonosian, "Anything else you can tell us?"

Piddock explained that he suspected, but could never prove, that one of Duke Dimmock's, technicians, Sivor, was abducted or killed by Teemo. Piddock considered this an annoyance, not a major crime. He didn't appear sentimental about the Geonosian drone-caste of another hive.

After Era pressed a little more, Piddock revealed that Teemo was interested in battle droid parts, schematics, and complete units. Privately, Piddock suspected that the Hutt might have been interested in building his own battle droids. Much like with Sivor this seemed only like a mild annoyance then an actual concern.

"Excuse me, but I have to attend to my other guests," he stated bowing and stepping away thus ending the conversation. Deactivating the field he exited the booth and moved to speak with a young sharply dressed but humble looking Sullustan.

With new knowledge in hand, the couple also exited the booth and rejoined the party.

With the shipment of weapons negotiated for Era couldn't help but recall something the Bothan had said. "Back in the safe-house Ota mentioned obtaining arms for other factions," she commented earning Jarek's attention, "I'm curious what other groups could possibly need this much Firepower and what would they need it for." Era's question was a pertinent one and it got Jarek thinking as well. Unfortunately, they didn't have the luxury of time to dwell on the mystery. More guests and information awaited and their current mission was the priority. What Ota did with his munitions was his business.

As they crossed the room, refilling their drinks in the process they caught a glimpse of Slick and Madlyn engaged in animated conversation with what appeared to by a group of Weequay merchants. Slick caught there eye and though he maintained his smile, shook his head as if to indicate they weren't having much luck.

Drinks in hand Era and Jarek approached the young pair of humans they'd seen sitting together earlier. Orpa and Wex Vio greeted them warmly, their accents indicating their Corellian heritage. Orpa wore her brown hair in a shaggy bob and dressed in a pressed suit that reminded Jarek of a fleet officer's uniform. Wex had a shock of brown hair and wore a similar outfit as his partner. They shared enough of a strong family resemblance that they had to be sister and brother. They appeared friendly, eager to do some business while also having a good time. Wex was in high spirits, already little drunk.

"Didn't we see you guys come in on that YT freighter?" Wex asked almost immediately. His flushed expression revealed he might've indeed had a little bit too much to drink, "Looks like a good ship you got there-little banged up and gritty, but a good ship."

"She doesn't look like much," Jarek replied matching the male sibling's exuberance with his own. He leaned in and elbowed him good naturally, "But a beat up freighter draws a lot less attention than a Hutt pleasure yacht." He gave Wex a conspiratorial wink and they both laughed as if they were old friends.

Era made a show of rolling her eyes in frustration at her 'husbands' antics and shared a knowing glance with Orpa. "We fly a Nova Courier ourselves. The _Lucky Guess_ ," Orpa stated, doing her best to cover for her brother's drunkenness, clearly the soberer of the two.

Era nodded with a smile. "I know the class. It's a fine vessel," she declared doing her best to act as if she were truly impressed with the ship. Any pilot or smuggler enjoyed bragging about their vessel. Orpa and Wex were no exception.

"So what brings you here?" Jarek asked waving a service droid over and passing out more drinks. Properly plied with beverages, the Corellians were more than willing to have a conversation with their fellow attendees.

The siblings stated they were "free traders"-which was another way of saying they were smugglers. Orpa and Wex hoped that if any of the other guests do a deal with Piddock, they would then go on to commission the pair to move the goods. Jarek made sure to jokingly state they'd already made a deal and that the pair might as well pack it in. Interestingly this prompted the pair to admit they had already obtained a contract with Duke Dimmock to fly to Tatooine the following day.

Era and Jarek exchange excited glances. If they were taking a shipment from Dimmock, then they were the shipment that Ota had mentioned. It also meant they could very well be headed back to Mos Shuuta. One way to find out. "We know some folks on Tatooine. Who's the good Duke selling to." Unfortunately, neither of the siblings were willing the divulge that particular set of information even if they were both tipsy. Not wanting to show his hand Jarek shrugged nonchalantly before saying, "Maybe we could talk about a job, since your heading that way," The sibling's eyes widened and nodded. "That's if we can also obtain another shipment."

"Such an interesting assembly," Era declared drawing their attention, "Do you know any of the other guests?"

"We were just getting to know some of them," Orpa started to say, but then her brother interrupted.

Wex laughed and blurted out, "we do know the Toydarian, Anatta." He gestured to the fluttering winged being who was currently speaking with another partygoer. Wex lowers his voice and whispered, "Guess who she works for?" Orpa looked angry and tells her brother to be quiet, but he grins and silently mouths, "Jabba the Hutt."


	12. Chapter 12 Devil You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 12: Devil You Know**

"Jabba the Hutt."

Jarek and Era were even more surprised by the revelation then they were about the Corellians ties to Dimmock. Wex instantly seemed to realize his loose tongue may gotten him into trouble, even without his sister hissing angrily in his ear. "Uh Oh," he blubbered drunkenly, "Look, forget about it, will you?"

Jarek and Era smiled and assured the lad that the information was safe with them. Taking the drink from Wex's hand, Orpa quickly excuses them both and hauls her brother away to talk to other potential customers. Jarek wasn't disappointed that they left. He had larger game to hunt right then.

To be able to speak to a representative of Jabba the Hutt, the very Hutt Teemo was trying to undermine, was too good an opportunity to pass up. Era was in wordless agreement.

As they waited for an opening to speak with the Toydarian Jarek noticed Duke Piddock had left his private conversation with the Sullustan and proceeded to engage the large Gand wearing robes. Something about the bulbous bug-like being made Jarek uneasy. It wasn't because of his inhuman features, but the way he scanned the room...like a predator scoping out his prey. Jarek had little time to consider it further before the sound of fluttering wings drew his attention. Era had gained Anatta's attention.

Anatta fluttered about, never staying in place for long even as she greeted the pair of them. "Great party, eh? These bugs have learned a lot about entertaining us mammals since the Clone Wars. Good wine. Good jatz. I could almost believe I was home in a Mos Eisley cantina, eh?" At first glance, she appeared to be a typical member of the Toydarian species with light purple skin highlighted in certain areas by turquoise colored makeup and jewelry. She was draped in a light blue gown with a hooded gossamer shawl that barely touched the floor. She seemed friendly if a little course and over-familiar.

"What brings you to the Duke's party?" Era asked after they had exchanged a bit of small talk. The Mirialin had managed to break the Ice by mentioning they had done work out of Tatooine and had frequented some of the same establishments.

"I just love a good party, eh? So many loose lips divulging so much fascinating information," She replied happily. Anatta was by far the most open and gregarious of the guests, but her overly familiar attitude had cost her.

"So you're Jabba's Information Broker," Jarek stated causing the Toydarian to jump in alarm, spilling her drink in the process. She hastily apologized even as a drone cleaned up the mess. Fiddling with her empty flute she looked around nervously while Jarek and Era maintained calm smiles. The Toydarian's change in attitude was confirmation enough.

With the mention of the controversial subject of her job choice, Anatta adopted a more serious tone. "Why don't we just go sit in one of the private rooms for a moment, eh?" Once in one of the private booths, Anatta's personality became curt and businesslike. "Jabba's going to kill me for letting my guard down like that," she mumbled under breath. She stared at the pair of them who maintained as innocent expressions as they could. "You wouldn't have approached me if you didn't have questions. Ask. If I know something it'll cost you. First questions free." Being an information broker meant she didn't provide important gossip for free. Anatta was a seller of hard facts. If she worked for Jabba that meant she was there to gather intelligence in the hopes to impress her most regular customer and boss, with any gossip she could pick up at the party.

If Jarek was, to be honest with himself he felt the blunt honesty of the Toydarian to be immensely more refreshing then the enforced ruse they had maintained the entire evening. As such he decided to drop all pretense. He leaned forward, hands clasped on the table. Era rolled her eyes but followed suit.

"Do you know Teemo?" he asked.

Anatta actually scoffed in irritation. "Waste of a good question," she replied, "Sure, I'm from Tatooine. Everybody knows Teemo."

Jarek ignored her sarcasm and moved on to his next question. "What is Teemo's relationship like with Jabba?"

"That's some insider information," she declared and rubbed a pair of digits together in the intergalactic sign of currency. "And it isn't free," she added with a smirk, "60 credits and you didn't hear it from me." Jarek sighed and slowly eased the credits from his pocket and slid them across the table. Anatta smiled amicably. "Teemo's from a minor branch of Jabba's own clan Desilijic. He's supposed to be a dutiful junior Hutt, doing what he's told and kicking his percentage up the chain." She leaned in and added in a conspiratorial tone, "But word is he's ambitious. Maybe too ambitious, eh? Maybe if Jabba got some information that Teemo was going to move against him," she winked, "he'd smack the upstart down. For the good of the clan." It seemed that while they were getting information from her she was trying to ply them for the same. Jarek could respect her dedication, even if it was an obvious attempt.

"What do you know of Duke Dimmock and his relationship with Piddock and Teemo?" Jarek asked.

Anatta smiled and rubbed her fingers together again. "80 Credits." Jarek slid the amount across. "Duke Dimmock and Duke Piddock do not see eye to eye, though they both protest about the state of Geonosian subjugation under the Empire. This might be something over which the two of them would bond were they, not rivals. As for Dimmock and Teemo," she shrugged and replied honestly, "I've heard nothing to suggest they are working together." Her brow furrowed, "Why?"

Era and Jarek glanced at one another. Era nodded before they looked back at Anatta. "We intercepted some communications between a pair of Teemo's employees confirming Teemo was working on a deal with Dimmock to buy and sell arms. Without Jabba's knowledge," Anatta's eyes widened at what they were implying. Before she could respond they added, "We also can confirm Teemo was establishing operations in the Ryll mines on Ryloth, also without Jabba's knowledge." Jarek leaned back without smiling. "Would that be information Jabba would find useful."

Anatta seemed to actually look embarrassed. Her job was the acquisition of knowledge to the benefit of her master. It would appear she had failed to notice his most potential usurper was, in fact, operating with impunity right under Jabba's nose and she'd known nothing about it. Slowly Anatta nodded. Leaning closer she asked, "If this is true, I'll need evidence."

Era leaned in. "We have a copy of the communications between Teemo's employees Drombb and Thwheek, not to mention witness testimony from settlers on Ryloth and..." she swallowed nervously and looked at Jarek who nodded, "our own testimony." She looked a question at them and Era answered, "We-our crew-all worked for Teemo, and can account for his disloyalty to Jabba."

Anatta is almost floored but quickly regains her self-control. She looked at them both with shrewd glances before asking. "Do you have _any_ other evidence?"

Jarek and Era blinked in surprise. They looked at one another then back at the Toydarian. "What further evidence could you possibly need?" Era asked confused,

"Aside from six first-hand accounts," added Jarek just as curious.

Anatta looked solemnly at the pair of them. "Understand, the Hutt Cartel's don't take accusations like this lightly. The words of a few disgruntled ex-employees won't be enough to sway Jabba."

"What about the communique?" Jarek asked.

"If it's only two of Teemo's goons talking, he could easily refute the evidence by saying they were working on their own," she shrugged again as if in apology, "Circumstantial at best."

Jarek almost slammed his fist onto the table out of frustration but managed to curb the reaction long enough for Era to speak up. "What kind of evidence would you need?" Her question distracted Jarek causing him to look at Anatta in anticipation of an answer.

"Financial transaction record," she answered quickly, "shipping manifests, and communications from Teemo to his conspirators." She leaned in closer and tapped her digit to emphasize her point. "You get me that information and Teemo's as good as dead in the eyes of the Cartel." She leaned back and fluttered over to the table. "Until you can get me that information I believe we are done here." She slipped them a data card with a holo-frequency and gave them a hard look as if to say 'you call me with that info...or, not at all.' With that, she turned and fluttered back out to the cantina proper.

Jarek slumped back into his seat and sighed in exasperation. Era did the same and they both downed their drinks in single gulps. They'd had a chance to take down Teemo and it slipped right through their fingers. "How're we supposed to get that kind of information?" Era sighed in exasperation, "That's not the kind of data Teemo would just leave lying around."

Jarek pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation feeling a stress headache starting to form. "You're right," he stated, "The _chakaar_ would have it on a secure server, somewhere in his palace."

"Which we can't even get into with bounties on our heads," Era added while contemplating her empty glass, "Even if we could we wouldn't know where to look."

Jarek sighed and shrugged. "Tersen or one of the others might know," he suggested, "It's something to consider once we've finished up here." With that, he stood up and without even thinking helped Era step out of the booth. She smiled and started to thank him when they noticed a robed figure approaching.

The moment they exited the private meeting the robed Gand ambled up closely followed by the Roche J9 Protocol Droid they'd seen earlier. The Gand bowed with his fingers steepled. When he straightened he spoke in his native language which sounded like a high pitched distorted holo-call. Jarek looked at Era expecting a translation but was surprised to see her shaking her head.

"No one outside of the Gand species is capable of vocalizing their unique sounds," she explained, "Not to mention the subtle religious nuances in every phrase and that first, second, and third person indicators are all the same."

Fortunately, the Gand seemed aware of the verbal gap and indicated the J9 droid, who introduced itself as BG-222 and would assist in translating for Vrixx'tt, the Gand. Jarek and Era sighed in relief before returning the Gand's greeting. "So, what brings mammals such as yourselves to the hives of Geonosis?" he asked through BG-222. While Vrixx'tt's expressionless face and inability to speak Basic made him seem distant, he keenly observes proceedings and is friendly enough yet Jarek couldn't help but feel uneasy beneath his insectile gaze.

"We were hoping to transport some merchandise for the Duke," Jarek answered making sure to keep it as vague as possible. "How about yourself?"

Vrixx'tt placed a hand to his chest and spoke proudly. "I am a representative of an organization dedicated to the interests of insectile species throughout the galaxy," He lowered his hands and crossed his arms within the fold of his robes.

Era tapped Jarek on the shoulder and he leaned down to hear. Though she was smiling her tone was serious. "Gands are considered by galactic society to be a very humble species, a trait resultant of their culture, which dictated that an individual's identity had to be earned." Jarek raised an eyebrow as if to say' how is this relevant?' Era leaned in closer and whispered, "Accordingly, most Gands are self-deprecating and polite, and usually refer to themselves in the _third_ person. _First_ -person pronouns were reserved for the most legendary of Gands, as the usage presumed that one was so renowned that everyone knew one's name."

Jarek quickly understood what Era was implying. For Vrixx'tt to refer to himself by his name and in the first-person, he considered himself a Gand of some renown. And Jarek knew there was only one way for that to occur. Within Gand culture was one of the species' more notable professions: the Findsmen. Shamanistic bounty hunters.

Vrixx'tt claimed to be a representative of an as yet informal organization dedicated to promoting the interests of insectile sentient species throughout the galaxy. Jarek was starting to believe it was a lie. Only one way to be sure, but Era beat him to the punch.

"Don't see many Findsmen acting as political representatives," she stated, making sure to smile coyly.

Vrixx'tt looked at them for a moment before emitting a series of rough buzzing sounds. The equivalent of a Gand chuckle. BG-222 hastily translated his next words, "Yes I didn't believe that cover would hold much longer myself," he shrugged and chuckled again before finally saying, "One professional to another, I plan to ask Piddock for a weapons deal on behalf of Gand." So his cover was partially true. He was trying to promote the interests of insectile species-his species-just with the purchase of firearms.

At that moment Vrixx'tt's wrist-mounted communicator activated. He apologized before consulting the screen, which neither Jarek nor Era could see. The Gand tilted his gaze from his writ to the couple and then back again. He seemed intent upon the screen for a moment before shutting it off. He made a small statement before turning on a heel and disappearing into the crowd leaving Jarek, Era, and the droid in confused silence.

Before BG-222 could excuse himself, Jarek grabbed his arm and asked what the last thing Vrixx'tt said before leaving was. The protocol droid paused for a moment before offering a translation, "He said, 'How disappointing'." With that BG-222 left to take up his post at the bar once more.

Unsure of what to make of the comment Era and Jarek attempted to link up with Slick and Madlyn and see what they had learned. As it turned out they had learned quite a lot.

Mu Nanb, the Sullustan, claimed to be a tourist from Sullust who had always wished to see the rings of Geonosis. Having been there a week now, he had seen his fill and was keen to go home. A friend of a friend introduced him to Duke Piddock, and they bonded over a shared appreciation of jatz, hence his invitation to the party. In addition, they'd overheard Mu Nanb talk to Piddock about an absolutely huge weapons deal.

Maru Jakkar, the slender human woman they'd first seen speaking with Piddock, was, in fact, a front woman for a branch of the Black Sun syndicate. Slick indicated the woman with a nod. "Might have a job from her later on," he mentioned with a note of pride. He added that Maru Jakkar, was a bigot, though she attempted to keep it quiet. She had given a great deal of money to an organization that seeks to undermine the notion of rights for droids

Unfortunately, it wasn't much and hardly any of it was useful. Although Jarek liked the idea of a potential job offer from Maru. He didn't like the idea of going from one criminal syndicate to another.

A couple of hours after the crew's arrival, Duke Piddock's party began to wind down. The band packed up their instruments and the guests headed for their various sleeping quarters. Piddock ever the attentive host bade every guest farewell before retiring himself. The crew was escorted back to the _Krayt Fang_ by a handful of guards.

The moment they are left alone on the gantry Jarek and the others ducked into their ship where Tersen and Gare were waiting. Jarek pulled out the communicator and attached it to the terminal. A secure channel activated and a hologram of Ota sprang to life before their eyes. The Bothan wasted no time on pleasantries. "Were you able to make a deal with Piddock?"

"Three crates of blasters and a deal to purchase more," Jarek confirmed.

Rather than looking pleased, Ota appeared pensive. "Did you happen to see a Sullustan, names Mu Nanb?" The group looked at each other in confusion, obviously wondering what the Sullustan had to do with anything. Looking back at Ota they nodded and he asked, "Did he also strike a deal with Piddock?"

"We overheard he'd negotiated a large deal, yes," Slick commented just as confused as the others.

Ota seemed to sag in relief. Before they could ask why he wanted to know about Mu Nanb the Bothan asked another question of his own, "What else have you learned?"

The crew exchanged glances knowing full well that an explanation was warranted but now wasn't the time. Jarek and Era took up the narrative and briefed Ota as well as the others about what they had learned from Piddock. When they mentioned that the Vio sibling would be the ones taking the shipment from Dimmock to Tatooine Ota's ears picked up.

"If your meeting with Dimmock goes well," the Bothan intoned, "You could very well use the _Lucky Guess_ as a means to sneak back into Mos Shuuta unseen." Jarek agreed having considered that himself and was relieved the Bothan thought on the same tactical level.

When Era explained the conversation with the Toydarian, Anatta the entire room sat up a little straighter. Even Gare seemed a little excited, especially when Jarek showed the holo frequency Anatta had given him. "This could be the break we've been looking for," the Gank exclaimed, "Without the protection of the cartel, Teemo would be an easy target."

"But where would a slug keep so much sensitive information," Madlyn asked, "Drombb was his big dog on Ryloth and he only had a couple transmissions."

Tersen was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Teemo has a server in his palace. All of his transmissions and data transfers go through there. If I can get to it I can hack in and send the files directly to Anatta."

"We could use the Vio's to sneak in!" Era exclaimed. The excitement and optimism that filled the crew was endearing to the Mandalorian. A workable plan was finally starting to take shape. There was only one last hurdle before the end.

"We need to see Dimmock first," he stated just loud enough to gain everyone's attention. They all looked a question at him and he explained, "It would be easier to take the ship, sure enough, but stealth is more important."

Ota nodded. "Agreed. You still need to speak with Dimmock and wreck his relationship with Teemo. Earn his trust and he might be more than willing to help you get revenge on the Hutt." The Bothan suddenly looked off screen, nodded once to another speaker before turning back to the crew. "I have to go. Nyn's moving safe houses again."

"Are you all ok?" Era asked concerned.

The Bothan actually looked pleased with her solicitude. He smiled and nodded. "The old safe house was hit after we left. Nyn and B'ura aren't taking any chances."

Gare's cybernetic hand curled into a fist. "Thwheek," he grumbled along with a series of curses. The Gank was obviously still beating himself up for not snagging the Kubaz back on Ryloth. Tersen laid a consoling hand on his shoulder and assured him everything had worked out. "When we take down Teemo, that slag is mine," he stated with so much venom in his tone no one argued with his claim.

Before the transmission cut out, Ota gave them Dimmock's location at Trellik Hive. He also encouraged them to think about what to say to Duke Dimmock when they visited him. He even suggested topics of conversation that were likely to have an effect and tried to steer the crew away from saying anything stupid. For some reason, he looked directly at Jarek. The Mandalorian couldn't tell if it was because he was the leader and he held all the responsibility or of Ota actually thought he was an idiot.

Once the conversation was finished and the holo terminated, Jarek ordered Gare and Tersen to set a course for Trellik hive. It would be a short trip and he desperately needed the time to change his outfit. The others felt the same. If the negotiations went well they may not have time to come back to the _Krayt Fang_. If they didn't go well, they'd be grateful for the added protection.


	13. Chapter 13 Politico

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 13: Politico**

 **On board the** _ **Krayt Fang**_ **en route to Trellik Hive:**

Although Madlyn enjoyed wearing pretty things from time to time, she preferred the convenience of more practical wear. It had been nice dressing up in a garment from her home planet, but she doubted it would hold up the next time they were in a firefight or if she had to do anything more than stand up straight.

Fully changed, and leaving the getup hanging in her room, Madlyn headed to the cockpit. She took over piloting allowing Gare to prepare for the landing. Doing some routine navigation checks, Maddy was astounded at the difference in how the _Krayt Fang_ handled, in both the take-off and in-atmosphere flight. Tersen and B'ura's people deserved high praise for the repair work. Now every time she banked or accelerated it didn't feel like the craft was about to fall apart. The patched hull still worried her though. Despite Tersen's assurance that it was solid and airtight, Madlyn felt like they were a combat maneuver away from shearing off whole sections of plating. As much as she enjoyed flying the classic Corellian craft, Madlyn would be happier flying something with more style and at least a few years younger than her great-grandmother.

Just as they neared their destination Madlyn was joined in the cockpit by the rest of the crew. Slick took the co-pilots seat after planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek. " _What a softy_ ," she thought with a smile. Over the last few days, the couple had spent more time together than half of the previous years. She'd thoroughly enjoyed those private moments spent together on Ryloth. Madlyn especially liked the "date" back at Gogum Hive. Even if it had been work related they'd still been able to laugh and flirt and generally have a good time.

Next Tersen and Era took the other two crew seats behind her. It was almost strange seeing the archeologist back in her work attire after wearing such a feminine dress. Madlyn was pretty and had turned her fair share of heads at the party, as had Slick she was proud to admit, but Era was gorgeous. She wasn't sure how Jarek had kept his hands off her, but by the looks he'd been surreptitiously casting her way, it wasn't due to a lack of attraction. Even Gare had picked up on the chemistry between the two.

The Gank and Mandalorian in question stood at the back of the cockpit. Gare wore his yellow, combat-scarred armor along with his rifle and pistol. Jarek looked much more himself in his own armor, though Madlyn believed it needed a new paint job. They'd all had some bumps and bruises throughout their time together, but Jarek seemed to have taken the brunt of the punishment.

The Alderanni still wasn't sure how he was even still on his feet. After multiple firefights, a crashed speeder, falling down a cliff, brawling with a fragging Trandosian, and a whole bar of sentients he should've been laid out in the med-bay. She would've given partial credit to the armor, but Madlyn knew it was also due in part to his stubborn determination and loyalty to the crew.

Madlyn understood being hunted and would've understood if Jarek had jumped at the chance to leave back on Tatooine, but he hadn't. Jarek could've left her and Slick at Mos Shuuta and made a clean getaway from whoever was chasing him, but he hadn't. He'd chosen to save her as much from herself as from Teemo's wrath. They worked several jobs together over the last couple of years. They'd drank, laughed, and fought as a team. It didn't t seem right to abandon him. She wasn't sure what or who he was running from, but she'd be damned if he'd face it alone. Madlyn owed him that much.

Like Piddock's hive, Trellik was a massive stalagmite of red stone grown directly out of the earth. Just like Gogum the spaceport was made of off-world materials and was erected to accommodate other visiting sentients ships. Drones and warriors flittered about moving equipment and supplies. On a nearby gantry, Jarek could just make out the twin-engine silhouette of a Nova Courier class freighter. The _Lucky Guess_ , he deduced, which meant the Vio siblings had yet to sober up and leave for Mos Shuuta.

Soon as they descended the boarding ramp, the crew was met by what Jarek could only assume was an honor guard. Two lines of six armed Geonosians stood at rigid attention to either side of the walkway. A lone drone flanked by two more warriors stood front and center. He wore similar apparel to that of Var'oc the Efficient. The drone motioned them forward. Before Jarek could offer any form of formal greeting, the drone gestured sharply for the crew to follow. Without waiting to see if they were even complying he turned and headed inside the hive.

Jarek and the rest of the crew exchanged curious glances before following. It seemed they had been expected. What's more the apparent honor guard marched alongside them as a security escort, and not one meant for the crew's protection.

Unlike Piddock, Duke Dimmock wasted no expense on opulent decoration. The interior of Hive Trellik was bare stone and looked just like the exterior; red and rocky, though the supporting arches were elegantly carved. After a few moments of marching through corridors, passing the occasional drone or warrior, the procession finally made it to what Jarek could only describe as a throne room.

A dozen warriors armed with electro-spears lined the perimeters while another dozen fluttered from roosts above their heads. Along with their escort that brought the total of armed guards to over thirty. Thrice as many worker drones looked on silently from beyond the lines of guards. The hive was not taking any chances on the group of armed visitors. Atop a raised dais sitting on a throne was a regal looking Geonosian. Duke Dimmock Jarek presumed.

The Geonosian noble appeared just as if not older then Piddock, but while the Duke of Hive Gogum was bedecked in jewelry and other baubles, Dimmock was clad in armor. In his hand, he clasped a staff topped with a pair of wickedly curved blades. The Duke appears capable of using it as well. When their drone escort brought the group up short of the dais, Jarek could see the shrewd glare the Duke cast on them all, assessing their weapons and equipment the only way a weapons-smith could. With appraisal.

Jarek didn't hesitate and quickly bowed low at the waist, along with the rest of the crew. He wouldn't make the same mistakes he had with Piddock. The gesture of respect seemed to resonate with the duke and he relaxed ever so slightly. Before they could introduce themselves, Dimmock spoke. "I understand you're curious about my activities?" he declared. Era was kind enough to translate once more.

"How could you possibly-?" Madlyn began but the Duke was already answering.

"I have spies in Piddock's hive just like he has spies in mine," at their shocked expressions he added waving a dismissive hand, "This is how things are on Geonosia." His intense glare returned as he continued to say, "Now why would someone attending my rival's get-together be asking questions concerning _my_ business dealings?"

"They concern your partner, Teemo the Hutt," Jarek stated.

Dimmock scoffed once before replying, "This I am aware. What of them?"

Jarek thought on how he was going to approach the conversation. There was a very real possibility that should they fail to convince Dimmock they'd have to fight their way out of his hive, risking death or worse. Capture. He had little time to mentally prepare on the flight over and so weighed his next words carefully before speaking. "Teemo plans on cheating you."

"Oh?" Dimmock questioned, his tone condescending and bereft of any form of trust, "and how could the _Hutt_ do that?"

The way the Duke spat the word Hutt indicated there was no love lost between the pair. Perhaps there was an opportunity to exploit that mistrust? With that thought in mind, he gestured to Tersen. Taking his cue the Lannik stepped forward and cleared his throat before speaking, "Teemo has been attempting to reactivate old B1 Battle droids. Having failed with older models he wants to buy a fresh batch from you in the hopes he'll be more successful in reverse engineering them." Tersen removed his data-pad and held it out. The drone took it and handed it to the duke. "As you can see while his initial research bore some fruit he's far from attaining his goal." He continued to explain, "Once done though he'll cut off ties with you completely."

"And with the Imperial's already stifling trade," Era supplemented, "you'll lose what little business you have." She shrugged and made a mock 'who-cares' gesture before adding, "Why would you purchase from a blockaded manufacturer when you can buy cheap from a Hutt?"

"And what...credence is there to these allegations?" Dimmock half asked, half demanded.

"Because I am the technician he had working on those droids," Tersen declared in a flat tone, but there was no mistaking the anger in his scowl. He was forced by Teemo to work on those blasted droids, and the memory still gulled him.

Dimmock examined the content of the data-pad, which was a compiled list of notes and diagrams made by Tersen during his time at Teemo's palace. Jarek knew from reading them himself that they included Tersen's opinion that the old droids were useless and he'd need newer undamaged models to complete the work for Teemo.

The duke glared at the data-pad, and Jarek could see his fingers clenching it tightly before relaxing. He sighed before setting the tablet on the armrest and looking at the crew. "The evidence is compelling but not enough that I feel confident that breaking my deal with Teemo would be good for my business...or health."

"What about the health of your technicians?" Jarek asked feeling that if bad business wouldn't compel Dimmock then perhaps revenge would be more motivating. At his arched brow, Jarek removed the small piece of chitin and handed it to the drone who promptly gave it to his master. "That is your hive's insignia, yes?"

Dimmock barely glanced at the chitin before nodding in confirmation. His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as if assessing whether any of them had harmed one of his people. Tersen once again spoke up. "When I couldn't figure out the problem with the B1's, Teemo's hunter, Trex abducted your technician, Sivor." The mention of the name caused Dimmock to sit up in recognition. "When Sivor refused, Teemo took him away."

Dimmock's grip retightened on his staff and the armrest. When he spoke his tone was barely controlled anger. "And what did the Hutt do to Sivor?"

At this point Gare stepped forward and took up the tale, "Teemo threw him into his fighting arena," Dimmock stood eye's alight with indignant rage, "Sivor fought bravely but was injured. Teemo had his pet Kubaz finish him off."

At the mere mention of insectavourian species, every Geonosian twitched and shuffled in agitation. By sheer force of will, Dimmock managed to keep his fury in check ask he asked, "And you can confirm this?" Gare merely gestured back at the data-pad where the communications between Drombb and Thwheek resided. Dimmock read and reread the text several times. Emotions ranging from betrayal, indignation, and utter rage washed over his face until finally, they settled on resolute. He gently set the data-pad down and took several deep settling breaths before speaking in a tone as cold as ice. "That devious, sacrilegious, sack of filth!" he began pacing in front of his throne beginning to rant in rapid-fire Geonosian. Era barely managed to translate phrases like, "roasted alive!" and "his palace burned to the ground!" before Dimmock was speaking to fast for her to keep up.

Pride and satisfaction filled the crew as they witnessed yet another of Teemo's schemes going up in smoke. As fulfilling as it was to stick it to Teemo yet again there was still another reason to speak with the Duke they had yet to address. Once more Jarek weighed his next words less he and his friends become the target of the Geonosian's wrath.

"Then we have a common goal," Jarek stated halting the Duke's tirade before he became inconsolable. Dimmock looked at him, anger still evident in his gaze but also filled with a dread fascination. "Teemo deserves to be destroyed." He gestured to his crew, "He's wronged all of us in more ways than one." He lowered his arms and held up a finger to indicate his point. "But is it enough to kill him?" he could almost sense Gare nodding behind him, "Why not destroy his entire enterprise and leave him writhing in the ashes of his fallen empire without the grace of the Cartels to lift him out?"

This seemed to appeal to the Duke on a completely savage level, as it did to Jarek in a way. He hadn't realized until he said it out loud how much he wanted the Hutt to suffer for the hell he'd put so many through. Not just himself, or his crew, but the people of Mos Shuuta, and the Twi'leks of New Meen.

The Duke stood perfectly still and with avid attentiveness. Looking down at the crew of the Krayt Fang he slowly nodded stating in cold measure tones, "I'm listening."


	14. Chapter 14 Loose Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 14: Loose Ends**

 **Gantry AA7:**

Once their plan to oust Teemo to Jabba the Hutt was laid out before the Duke, Piddock was more than happy to allow the crew the use of the _Lucky Guess_ as a means to sneak back to Mos Shuuta. The Nova Courier was originally supposed to transport the order of B1 Battle Droids but now would be shipping an entirely different cargo.

Jarek was right to assume they wouldn't have time to circle back to the _Krayt Fang_ for supplies. As soon as Dimmock agreed to the plan he was adamant they pursue their joint agenda, warning that should they fail then he'd have their heads to adorn his wall. Gare had assured him that if they failed then there wouldn't be much left to have.

Stepping out onto the platform the crew saw the Nova courier waiting, engines silent. The Vio siblings were in the process of doing preflight maintenance when the crew arrived. Jarek wasn't sure how much they knew of the change in plans but figured some explaining would be required.

As they stepped out of the lift Jarek was filled with a mixture of relief and anxiety. They had successfully wrecked Teemo's influence on two planets, killing a large number of his bounty hunters, enforcers, and mercenaries, costing the Hutt untold amounts. Now came the time to bring it all home. It was time to take the fight to the Hutt's very doorstep.

As they moved across the gantry Jarek started to realize something was missing. He looked about and noticed none of the Geonosian workers or warriors they'd seen earlier were present. For some reason, it reminded him of a time on Kalevala. Right before a storm broke on the valley, the wildlife would sense it coming and vanish. It always struck him as odd how the base instincts of animals were more acute than those of so-called "civilized" sentients.

Suddenly Jarek felt himself being yanked to the side. Caught off balance he crashed behind a crate. He looked up into the disconcerted expression of Slick. Before he could demand what he was doing he heard Madlyn Shout, "Grenade!"

A split second later, an explosion rocked the platform. Jarek swore as shrapnel plinked off the metal crate. He looked to his left and right and was relieved to see every member of his crew alive and well though in mixed stages of shock and apprehension.

Jarek scrambled to a crouching position and drew his blaster. Looking over the lip of the crate he saw the Vio sibling lying prone but alive. They looked around in a state of alarm. Wex Vio was about to call out to them when several blaster bolts slammed into the side of the ship near their position.

Jarek looked in the direction of the blaster fire and saw a large robed figure stepping out from a concealed position. The new arrival shouldered a massive Verpine Blaster rifle and continued laying suppressive fire into the side of the _Lucky Guess_. Jarek couldn't tell if he was trying to kill the crew or disable the ship but neither choice was acceptable.

Just then Jarek recognized the bulbous insectile head beneath the armored helmet. Vrixx'tt the Gand he and Era had spoken too at the party. He wore the same ropes as before but they were covered in a series of overlapping plates. After a few more shots fired, Vrixx'tt turned his attention back to the crew. That was when he saw a bandolier of grenades drabbed across his chest along with a belt of extra charges for his rifle.

Suddenly the Gand's abrupt departure made sense. He was a Findsmen and a bounty hunter. The transmission he'd received must've been the warrant for the crew and despite their disguises he had learned of their identity. He must've withdrawn to his quarters to acquire his gear and somehow tracked them to Trellik Hive.

Just as Vrixx'tt leveled his weapon, Jarek opened fire with his own blaster. The pistol barked three times and three times the bolts hit home on the Gand's armor. The yellow plasma bolts exploded on impact but other than a few scorch marks they did little damage to the Gand himself. However, it did cause the hunter to stagger which gave the rest of the crew time to bring their own weapons to bear. Three more pistols and two rifles fired away forcing Vrixx'tt to take cover and return fire.

With the bounty hunter distracted, Jarek turned to the others. Pointing at Slick he motioned him to the left while ordering the crew to maintain covering fire. Receiving nods words of understanding Jarek moved to flank the Gand. Running hunched over the Mandalorian circled around to come up on what should've been Vrixx'tt's blind side only to find the Gand aiming his weapon directly at him. Shocked, Jarek fired from the hip and was able to get a glancing shot on Vrixx'tt's shoulder. The Gand staggered long enough for Jarek to close the distance, draw his _beskad_ and swing. Vrixx'tt managed to block with his rifle. The quality metal of the Verpine deflected the edged weapon, but the force swept the rifle to the side. Jarek followed up by kicking him square in the chest. The Gand stumbled back and Jarek followed up by pistol whipping him across the head. Vrixx'tt didn't even act as if he felt it. Instead, he swung his rifle around and clipped Jarek under the chin. The Mandalorian head snapped back as his feet left the ground. Dazed he crashed to the floor dropping his blaster. He started to rise only to have a large boot slam onto his chest. Instinctively he attempted to swing his sword only to feel a second boot pin his wrist. Looking up he saw the wide mouth of a blaster barrel filling his vision.

Vrixx'tt had him dead to rights and slowly shook his head. "Disappointing," the Gand drawled mirroring the same phrase he said earlier at the party.

Jarek was at the Gands mercy. They were standing behind a crate so he doubted any of the crew had a clean shot. He tried to pry the heavy steel-shod boot off of his chest but to no avail. He was pinned with his fate mere inches from his visor.

Before Jarek could even contemplate his own mortality a third figure flew in from behind Vrixx'tt and slammed a rifle butt into the back of his helmeted head. Once more the hunter barely flinched. He swung a gauntleted hand around and clocked Slick in the jaw. Like Jarek, the Pantoran flew backward in a parody of Jarek's own fall. Without the benefit of a _buc'ey,_ the blow left him an unconscious heap. Vrixx'tt started to return his attention back to Jarek when a series of blaster bolts slammed into his flank. The Gand staggered shielding his head as plasma bolts splashed across his armor. The others must've found a new angle of attack!

For a brief moment, Jarek hoped the distraction would allow him to wrench himself free but the hunter was as immovable as a mountain. Even as the bolts impacted, Jarek saw the Hunter palm another one of his grenades and lob it in the direction of the blaster fire. He couldn't see it, but the Mandalorian felt the explosion through the metal plate beneath him. The blaster fire abruptly ceased.

Panic coursed through Jarek as images of his crew's bloodied corpses laid out on the landing pad flashed through his mind's eye. Tersen, Gare, Madlyn...and Era wounded or even possibly killed. And it was his fault. His fault for not acting sooner. Not seeing the ambush coming.

The guilt bubbled up nearly drawing tears to his eyes...and then the rage filled him. He wasn't sure where the strength came from but suddenly he heaved upwards. Vrixx'tt squealed in alarm as he fell backward slamming into the side of a crate. Suddenly Jarek found himself on his feet and roaring in anger. He took two steps and leapt lifting his _beskad_ in two hands above his head.

"OYA!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

At the apex of his attack just as he brought his blade down on the hunter time seemed to slow to a crawl. Vrixx'tt reacted instinctively. He attempted to block with his rifle again by raising it above his head. Jarek had put so much into the attack he couldn't redirect the blow. He was committed to the strike. The Mandalorian brought the weapon down with greater power then he thought he could muster. The edge met the Verpine halfway up the stock. Sparks flew as _beskar_ iron split the durable Verpine alloys, cleaving straight through the weapon. The blade continued and Jarek caught a brief glimpse of terror in Vrixx'tt's eyes before the curved edge of the _beskad_ bit deep into the Gand's head.

For the briefest moment, Vrixx'tt sat still as if he hadn't registered what had happened. Grey-green ichor and matter spilled from the jagged gash and down the front of his armor's impervious surface. Then his arms went limps dropping the rifle halves to either side of the body. The Gand slumped and suddenly the platform was quiet.

Jarek's mind finally caught up with him. As he took in the scene before him he felt a sense of revulsion at the amount of fluid oozing out of the Findsman's carapace. It wasn't the first time he'd killed, but the savagery of the action-filled him with angst. It wasn't until Slick shook his shoulder did jump out of his thoughts.

"Jarek!" he shouted gaining his attention, "The others! C'mon!"

The words ' _The others_ ' reminded the Mandalorian of the grenade explosion mere moments before. With panic coursing through his system he ran towards the crates the crew had utilized as cover. Fear gripped his heart when he saw that where the shipping containers had once been was now a blackened twisted mess of shattered platisteel. Through the acrid smoke of its still burning contents, he made out four humanoid shapes. All lying prone. All lying still.

"No," he breathed his heart catapulting into his throat.

He and Slick rounded the wreckage just in time to see Gare and Tersen starting to stir, but Madlyn and Era remained motionless. While Slick B-lined to check on his girlfriend, Jarek dropped to his knees next to Era, ripping off his helmet. Rolling her over Jarek breathed an instant sigh of relief. The motion had caused the Mirialin to cough violently before swearing copiously. Jarek sighed again before looking over at the other crewmembers. Tersen and Gare nodded that while jarred from the explosion they were ok. Slick was cradling a conscious Madlyn who was clinging to him in return. They were all ok.

Jarek looked down at Era only to find she was looking back up at him. Green eyes met purple and he smiled reassuringly. "I take it we won?" Era asked groaning as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Jarek nodded but didn't reply. He merely looked at Era, still reveling in the fact she was still alive. After looking a question at him he shook his head saying in a mixture of relief and disbelief, "I thought you were dead."

Era stared at him for a moment, and he saw a small spark of mischief danced in her eyes before replying, " _Be'jahaala_." She smiled at him, "Next time check for a pulse."

The phrase took him back to the brief moment they'd shared in the rock field near the lylek den. Hearing his own words parroted back at him drew an unexpected snort of laughter from the Mandalorian. She laughed with him and for a brief instant, he entertained the idea of hugging the archeologist and perhaps even kissing her. Fortunately, he still had some self-control left. Rather than embarrassing them both Jarek helped his crewmate to her feet.

Just as they started to help the others Wex and Orpa Vio came running around the corner each carrying a blaster. They skidded to a halt at the site of the six crewmembers of the _Krayt Fang_. Recognition dawned on them at the sight of Jarek, Era, Slick, and Madlyn, but they were at a loss when it came to Gare and Tersen. Recognition turned to confusion when they saw their rather rugged clothing and blasters.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Orpa called out even as she and her brother moved to start assisting the crew.

"Pain," Madlyn groaned rubbing her side. She jerked a thumb at Tersen who clutched an elbow, "that's discomfort," then at Gare who limped, "he's soreness," and lastly at Era who gripped a shoulder, "she's aching." At the lost expressions on the sibling's faces, Madlyn started to glare. "Oh in the name of..." she shook her head in annoyance, "we just got blown up saving your hides! Do you have a med-kit?"

That at last seemed to dawn on the sibling what she was implying. Wex pointed back at the _Lucky Guess_ answering, "Yes, on the ship."

"Convenient," Slick said as he made sure Madlyn could stand on her own, "Because that's exactly where we need to go."

Bewildered the siblings attempted to halt the crew with half-hearted protests but were gently shoved aside. "But we have a delivery to ship for Duke Dimmock!" Orpa declared still trying to wrap her head around recent events.

"We _are_ the delivery," Gare stated flexing his cybernetic arm, testing its functionality. When the Vio sibling started to question him, the Gank interjected, "Contact the Duke if you like. He'll confirm the change."

Wex did and after a few mumbled questions he looked at his sister and nodded. With the news confirmed the sibling's attitude shifted focus. They each moved to assist the more injured members of the crew. As they passed the wrecked form of the bounty hunter Wex jerked his chin in his direction. "Wasn't that the Gand monk from the party? The one trying to elevate his kind or something?"

"The very same," Jarek said not allowing his eyes to linger on Vrixx'tt's still leaking body. Even as he recovered his blaster it was all he could do not to feel sick to his stomach at what he had done.

Wex shook his head sadly saying, "I kinda liked the guy." Before boarding the _Lucky Guess_ Jarek heard him mumble, "Disappointing."


	15. Chapter 15 One Step Back

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 15: One Step Back**

 **The** _ **Lucky Guess**_ **:**

While the _Krayt Fang_ was an astoundingly fast ship given its age, Jarek had to admit the Nova Courier outstripped the freighter in class. It was a craft designed to transport cargo and sentients in relative comfort while maintaining a small crew.

The takeoff and acceleration were so smooth the passengers barely felt it. The four outboard engines hummed quietly without any sort of fluctuation. Jarek would have to commend the siblings on their upkeep of the craft.

Wex and Orpa had been more than amendable toward assisting the crew and hadn't lied about their having medical kits on board. While they went about launching the craft, Jarek and the others began applying bacta patches to the various bumps and bruises while also administering pain reliever as well. The explosion had been impressive but did little damage. Tersen complained of ringing in his sensitive ears, and while Gare's cybernetics had taken a beating from the concussive blast they were more or less ok.

Madlyn had received a glancing blow from some flying debris which left an impressive bruise on her side which she seemed immensely proud of. Slick had naturally fussed over her declaring she'd nearly fractured two ribs and needed to sit still and let the bacta do its job.

Era had suffered a mild concussion which resulted in a headache. She had nursed the injury with painkillers.

With injuries on the mend, the group assembled in the common room. They all eschewed the chairs in favor of standing. Jarek caught Era's eye and they exchanged small smiles before focusing on the matter at hand. Producing a map of Teemo's palace given to him by Ota, Jarek rolled it out on top of the table. Each of the crewmembers had spent enough time in the palace to be familiar with the basic layout, but they studied the map just the same in order to come up with a plan. Gare and Madlyn's initial suggestion of a full-on assault on the palace was immediately dispelled.

"The front doors of the palace are rated for starships," Tersen explained, pointing at the front of the structure. "Without the access code or several metric tons of explosives, we're not getting through that door."

Picking up the thread Slick also gestured towards the doors. "There is usually a pair of Gamorrians at the entrance," he moved back to indicate the entry foyer, "and two to four heavily armed henchmen in the first fortified area." Moving his finger back he traced the long curving hall to the reception area directly outside the throne room. "There may be guests in the reception area as well." Removing his finger he shrugged adding, "Such people may or may not be loyal to Teemo."

An unknown variable at that point was just another risk that didn't bode well for a frontal assault. It was a good thing he hadn't planned to go in guns blazing. In fact, if his plan worked they wouldn't even need to fire a shot.

"We'll sneak in using the shipping crate from Dimmock," Jarek stated jerking his thumb over his shoulder at a large blue container that would normally house a dozen battle droids. As it stood it would hold six full-sized sentients with a bit of effort. He then traced a finger from the fortified gate, down the grand hallway, and into a large room. "They'll deposit it in the workshop?" he asked looking at Tersen.

The Lannik nodded and took up the thread. "From there I can get to the communications hub," she held up the Toydarian's holo-frequency, "A simple hack and slice and I'll have the evidence sent straight to Anatta."

"While the rest of us sit and pray we aren't discovered?" Slick questioned, "Even if Jabba disavows Teemo we will still be in _his_ palace surrounded by _his_ guards." He leaned forward and added emphasis to his next word, "And he has a lot of guards."

"Who may not be so loyal if they aren't getting paid," Era countered making a valid point, "and I doubt the slaves will be willing to fight for him." Without a funded master there wasn't a lot keeping his entourage from disintegrating.

"That's a hell of an assumption," Madlyn scoffed shaking her head. Another valid point. Even disavowed by Jabba, Teemo could still have enough wealth left over to retain a small percentage of his security. For a Hutt, an even small percentage could still outnumber their merry band.

Before Jarek or anyone else could say anything Gare stepped forward. He lifted the first layer of blueprints to reveal the sublevel of Teemo's palace which consisted mainly of storage, slave quarters, and the dungeon. Gare pointed at a cell block that connected to the fighting pit in the center of the throne room via a short narrow tunnel. "Teemo keeps up to six gladiators in these cells along with various slaves who aren't otherwise occupied."

Sensing what the Gank was implying Jarek asked, "Would any of them revolt should we attack?"

Looking up at the Mandalorian he stated, "depending on their reasons for being there, maybe I could convince them."

"Why you?" Madlyn asked.

Gare shifts his gaze form Jarek to Alderanni and held it for a brief moment. Jarek felt a wave of indignation wash over the Gank before he replied in a soft even tone. "I've fought with and against them many of them," he stated, "There is a sort of...honor amongst gladiators and many of them have little love for the Hutt."

"Again, that's one hell of an assumption," Madlyn repeated. Jarek glared at her and the woman merely shrugged before continuing, "I'm all for taking the fight to Teemo. But let's be honest here," She pointed at Era, "No offense but you're an archeologist, not a commando-"

"None-taken," Era waved a dismissive hand taking no offense.

Madlyn gestured to Gare, "You could just as easily betray us as abandon us if it suits your own ends," Gare went rigid and started to protest but then nodded in mild agreement. Madlyn then pointed at Tersen, "And we're all as likely to trip over you as step on your ears while you slice a computer-" The Lannik actually snorted in laughter.

Slick leaned down a murmured in her ear, "And you're a half decent smuggler who's one part drunk and two parts crazy."

Madlyn looked haughtily over her shoulder at him, "Oy, we're not talking about me here." She turned back to address the crew who were all snickering. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to die," she gestured to herself and Slick, "There stuff I still want to do. So if we're going to do this we need to make sure we have a plan that doesn't see us carried off in body bags."

"Or chains," added Gare and Madlyn nodded in agreement shuddering at the idea of being Teemo's slave. Jarek had seen how Hutts treated their female slaves and couldn't blame her for her revulsion.

Jarek took a step forward and the room went quiet. So quiet that only the distant thrum of the engines was the only sound. The former mercenary faced the crew and they all looked back expectantly. "I know it's not a perfect plan," he declared, "but it is better than running and hiding. We agreed on that," he looked around at the group who all slowly nodded. "If Tersen can find the evidence and get it to Jabba then we've already won." He pointed towards the landing pad just outside workshop/cargo storage room. The landing pad typically housed Teemo's sail barge and sometimes other ships. "If it comes to a fight we'll need those gladiators for support and if we have to evacuate we move to Teemo's landing pad or," he pointed back towards the main doors, "We head out the same way we did last time."

"History repeating itself," he heard Era murmur and the group chuckled.

He waited for the laughter to die down before speaking again, "It been a long road to get to this point," and he wasn't just referring to their time together, "but now we have an opportunity to clean the slate and give ourselves a fresh start." He looked around at each member of the crew. "We're not enforcers. We're not smugglers or mercenaries anymore. No matter what we have done...we are still ourselves." He gestured to Tersen, "A technician," to Slick, "a hunter," to Gare, "a warrior," to Madlyn, "a racer," then at Era, "an explorer. And we're gonna stick together. You know why? Because we are a crew now. And a crew sticks together."

Jarek ran the scouring pad over the _beskar_ plate, again and again, removing the last of the blaster scarring as well as what little of the original paint remained. The _beskar_ now gleamed with a dull gunmetal quality in the ships interior lighting. Setting the scouring pad aside, Jarek retrieved a rag smothered in oil and began buffing the surface muting the shine to the point in barely reflected anything. Satisfied he set the beskar plate aside with the rest before setting about making rudimentary repairs to the flak vest beneath. Threading the needle he set to work mending the tears and rips with several simple cross-stitches.

Once the mission briefing had concluded, the Mandalorian had suggested the crew get some rest before they arrived. Seeing as the trip still had several hours until their arrival he figured sleep would help keep their minds sharp.

Most of the crew had taken his advice...and promptly ignored it. Gare was busy cleaning his weapons while Tersen set about preparing a computer spike to speed up his hack. Slick and Madlyn had retired to their own quarters, but judging by faint passionate noises issuing from it, Jarek doubted they were getting much rest and he wasn't about to tell them otherwise.

Era seemed to be the only one who'd listened. The Mirialin had retired to her own quarters and hadn't been seen since. Jarek had also attempted to rest but found sleep eluded him. His mind kept mulling over the plan and the multitude of ways it could go wrong. With peaceful dreams non-existent, Jarek figured refurbishing his _beskar-gam_ a better use of his time.

The Mandalorian had just finished the last of the repairs to the flak vest and was in the process of reattaching the individual plates when the door chimed. A visitor? Jarek went still and eyeballed the hatch, his hand inched towards his blaster, wondering who it could be. "Who is it?" he called out just as his fingers curled around the handle.

"Era," came the muffled reply.

Relief filled Jarek in equal parts to shame at being so paranoid. He was curious to know what she could want but was too busy trying to compose himself to ask. Releasing the weapon, Jarek assumed a relaxed posture while he started to hone the edge of his _beskad_ before telling her to enter.

The hatch hissed open and their stood Era still sporting her usual outfit though minus her blaster and jacket. Her hair hung loose, much as it had at the party, though a bit more wild. Jarek didn't mind. He thought she looked more fetching being natural. Then he noticed that in her hand was a long neck bottle of booze. He could barely make out the label; Old Janx Spirits.

When he jerked his head toward the bottle, Era explained, "Couldn't sleep so I raided the galley." Lifting the beverage for emphasis she added, "Wex and Orpa had it stashed in the very back of the pantry." She held it up as an offering and Jarek nodded. Era entered and shut the hatch behind her before leaned against the writing desk.

"Think they'll mind you raiding their liquor cabinet?" he asked sheathing and setting aside the weapon as Era worked the sealed cap of the bottle.

Era smiled and shrugged just as the lid popped off and the contents made a tantalizing fizzing sound. "I left a few credits in its place with a well-worded note blaming Madlyn." They both shared a laugh and Era offered him the first drink.

The Mandalorian smiled before taking the bottle. "For medicinal purposes, of course," he stated, giving her a small salute.

"Oh, of course," she replied with mock seriousness and he took a swig. It burned all the way down and settled warmly in his stomach. Jarek wasn't familiar with the brand but made a note to get a bottle at some point. When he lowered the bottle he noticed Era was still looking at him. At his arched eyebrow, she asked, "So this is it?"

By her tone alone Jarek knew she was referring to their impending foray into Teemo's palace. It had been quite the roundabout adventure to get to where they were, but if everything worked out it would all be worth it. "So it is," Jarek replied holding out the bottle and she too took a long drink. He laughed at her choked expression and the tears she fought back along with the taste.

"Kriffing hyperfuel that is," she gasped passing back the bottle. Jarek laughed and took another drink. It definitely had a kick, but nowhere near as bad as the homebrew back on Kalevala. Despite his tolerance, the burn still made him clear his throat several times to ease the burning.

"It is...potent," the Mandalorian commented with a wry chuckle. Despite the impending mission, the alcohol was helping him relax a bit. A few more drinks and sleep would certainly not be an issue. He hoped Era wouldn't get so tipsy as to have a repeat performance of the morning at New Meen, and yet a part of him hoped she would.

"I thought I'd feel nervous or anxious," Era stated taking the offered bottle. She shrugged indifferently taking another drink. It went down a lot smoother than the first, though she still coughed a bit. "But after everything we've been through," she added passing the bottle "I'm just ready to see it done."

Jarek mirrored her shrug before leaning up against the wall and taking a long swig. Maybe it was the liquor talking, but he couldn't help but notice how radiant the green-skinned woman appeared before him. A part of him wanted to forget about the mission and just enjoy every aspect of her company. Another part, the part that was still rational kept his pride tucked. "One way or another," he stated, "it will be done." It was a sobering comment but it was true. If they failed they'd be to dead to care, but if they succeeded then they'd be free to see the galaxy together, or separately.

"Then...where does that leave us?" The question took Jarek by surprise and he took a moment to think. He could've inferred she meant 'where that left the crew,' but Jarek knew better. By her tone and that small spark of hope in her eyes, Era was referring to him and herself. Suddenly her presence in his cabin became more obvious and he felt a nervous lump rise in his throat.

There was no denying he had feelings for her, and she for him, but to what degree he wasn't sure. Sure as the night was long she was a beauty, and his body yearned to discover every inch of her. Yet at the same time, she was intelligent and cunning in her own way which only served to fuel his ardor. He wanted Era Oldessi in more ways than one but knew he couldn't. Jarek wasn't prepared to open his heart to another not while there was a chance of bringing them into the crossfire between himself and Death Watch.

Feigning ignorance he shrugged and gestured to the door as if to indicate the rest of crew beyond. "We each have my own path," he stated, "our own goals that may not include the _Krayt Fang_ or each other. Once the job's done we each may move on with our lives." Jarek knew it was a cheap ploy to divert from the true conversation, and Era knew it as well.

The archeologist rolled her eyes and sighed, "That's not what I meant."

Jarek looked away briefly before facing her again, his gaze unblinking and steady. The intensity of it made her swallow nervously as a blush tinged her cheeks. "I know what you meant," he replied with a mixture of empathy and frustration. Looking over at his armor Jared gave an exasperated sigh. "I told you Era," he added solemnly, "men like me-"

"-Don't get fuzzy slippers, I know," She grumbled sarcastically in response, drawing his attention once again. The Mirialin stood straight and looked him in the eye. That same fiery spirit he'd first witnessed at Nyn's had returned and it stoked his own. It was all he could do to keep from reach out for her. She stepped closer and he felt his pulse increase by several beats per second.

"That doesn't mean you can't be happy," She took the bottle and placed an affectionate hand upon his cheek sending chills down his spine, " _Shereshoy cyare_." She was telling him to seize the day which was a clear enough message, but the words ' _cyare_ ' or 'beloved' in Mandalorian caused Jarek to blink in surprise. Before he could comment or react, Era interrupted him…by placing her lips on his.

Jarek brain practically shut down at the feeling of her skin touching his. The kiss was feather light and chaste but in it, he felt sparks dancing across his flesh. He didn't blink or even breath, and was too stunned to even react and yet he didn't want it to stop.

Era held the kiss for only a few brief moments before pulling away. Jarek could see the barely restrained passion in her eyes. He saw it reflected in his own. She gave him the softest of smiles before saying, "Just think about it Jarek."

With that Era exited the cabin leaving Jarek wide-eyed and speechless. Had that truly just happened? Had Era Oldessi just kissed him? More importantly, had she meant what she said? Did she really refer to him as her _cyare_ -her beloved? Era was a student of culture and language, she had to know that in _mando'a_ such words were not to be said lightly. Even more so she had said ' _shereshoy_ ' which meant living life to the fullest. It was a clear invitation to something more than a passing fancy.

Then again she wasn't Mandalorian and she could have merely been expressing some latent affection. Given their time together and the possibility that they may very well die on their mission to destroy Teemo, Era may have just wanted some form of an emotional anchor to distract her from her fears. Ancestors knew after that kiss he wanted to anchor himself as well. It was all he could do to keep from chasing after her.

Jarek tried to make sense of the swirl of emotions, but at its heart, he knew he yearned for the same. Some form of connection and consolation in the arms of another. A sense of belonging to something more. Or belonging to someone else.

This was not something he needed to be thinking of right then. Though the thought of Era brought him no end of comfort as well as frustration. He needed to focus. He needed to defeat Teemo, save the crew, save Era, and then he'd figure out what he'd do next.

Era stood in her room leaning against the door, chest heaving, heart all a-flutter. Did she really just do that? Did she really just kiss Jarek Orion? More importantly, had she just confessed her feelings, kissed him...and then left?

The archeologist took a long drink of spirit while mentally punching herself for being so impulsive. He must think her an absolute prude for just leaving him like that.

Right after the briefing she'd taken Jarek's advise and tried to rest but found only anxiousness in her bunk. She feared what would happen to them and to things left unsaid. She'd forgiven Jarek for _that_ morning's escapades but she hadn't quite forgiven herself. Era had tried to trick herself into denying her feelings for Jarek. That they were a trick of circumstances and her overly curious mind. They'd been thrust together under dire circumstances and such stresses tending to cause high emotions. These emotions could be misconstrued as affection. Era could rationalize every emotion she felt, but in the end, she couldn't deny she was attracted to the Mandalorian.

Jarek Orion was an enigma to her. He was quietly confident and yet loyal to a fault. He'd saved her life twice. He'd rescued Tersen and gone out of his way to befriend Gare. He had put his life on the line for the Twi'leks and ensured their freedom and yet maintained his responsibility to the crew. Jarek was a man on the run shrouded in mystery. In her gut, Era knew getting involved with such a person would only have one logical conclusion. Yet she still felt drawn to him.

Unable to sleep she'd wandered into the empty galley, Tersen and Gare having retired to their own rooms, to find something to eat. A full belly would certainly help her sleep. In her quest for food, Era stumbled across the bottle of Old Janx Spirits. She knew without even thinking who she would like to share it with.

There was no denying Jarek looked absolutely handsome sitting on his bunk working on his gear. He was a Mandalorian warrior through and through. He ate, slept, and fought. In between, he took care of his equipment as any good soldier would.

It had been pleasant to sit and socialize. They'd laughed and joke like old friends and for the briefest of moments she'd forgotten about Teemo and the rest of the crew. In Jarek, she saw a kindred spirit lost on the tides of the universe searching for a place in it.

The kiss had been an instinctual reaction. How could she be so close and not kiss the man? But the words she'd used! She had called him her beloved, a term not used lightly among his people. Sure she liked him well enough to pursue a more intimate relationship, but did that extend as far as...love?

Era expected to hear her more rational mind scream an emphatic 'NO!' only to hear nothing. She did possess feelings for Jarek, that much she'd admit out loud, but anything more than that...she was at a loss and yet strangely not opposed to the idea. She'd never felt anything more than a passing fancy for most men, as very few intrigued her on an emotional level and fewer still matched her on an academic level. And yet here was Jarek Orion, no formal education and yet brilliant in his own right and more than capable of matching her wit for wit.

...and those green eyes...so full of confidence and pain...

Jarek was a man haunted by his past and that was preventing him from moving on with his life. She could tell when she kissed him he was hesitant and much to her own disappointment hadn't pressed him. Jarek had some things to work out, but the least she could do was offer some small bit of hope that he could have a better life.

Era was in trouble and she knew it. She downed the last of the bottle and climbed into her bunk. With images of Jarek swirling through her mind and in her alcohol-induced haze Era sank into unconsciousness. If they survived Teemo, she and Jarek would sort-out...whatever was between them. Until then...sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Two Steps Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 16: Two Steps Forward**

 **Mos Shuuta:**

Soon enough the _Lucky Guess_ dropped out of hyperspace and presented a view of the orange-yellow ball that was Tatooine hanging in space before them. As they entered the atmosphere, the ship's comms crackled to life and the crew heard the Vio siblings speak with Mos Shuuta's spaceport control. The conversation seems to proceed as expected, though Madlyn had wanted to say hi to Overseer Brynn, and shortly after they were coming in for a landing at Mos Shuuta in Landing Bay Aurek. It's was as if they'd never left.

Since leaving Kalevala Jarek Orion had gotten up close and personal with more species then he could count. Hutts, Klatoonians, Gands, Nikto, Weequay, Twi'leks, Toydarian, Aqualish, Trandosians, Rodians, Geonosians and many, many, many more. Jarek had also fought a number of those species in hand to hand combat or been crammed into passenger liners next to them on more than one occasion.

Those moments seemed like a fond memory compared to the interior of the shipping container and the cramped mass of sentients within. Jarek had somehow found himself pressed up against the inner lining with his neck bent at an awkward angle. The metallic surface of Gare's elbow jabbed into his right side. Era's taught body was pressed into his back, which given their last encounter was equal parts thrilling and frustrating. Someone was cutting off circulation in his right leg and worst of all a Lannik foot was mashed under his chin.

The shipping container was designed to haul a dozen B1 battle-droids in their compact form. Without them, the crate should've allowed enough room for six normal-sized humans, but during the flight from Geonosis, Tersen had used the time to make a few alterations. He had lined the floor and wall with matting to cut down on noise as well as reduce their heat signature. In addition, the Lannik had installed a suite of signal jammers so in the event they were scanned they'd read as lifeless droids rather than six life-forms. Lastly, Tersen had installed a small exterior video camera that fed into a palm-sized data-pad he was currently viewing.

They'd been fortunate that despite the Imperial cordon around the planet the _Lucky Guess_ had been allowed to approach and land at Mos Shuuta bluff completely unmolested. Once on the ground it was a simple matter if cramming the six of them into the crate and trusting Wex and Orpa to deliver them safely to Teemo's palace. If they survived the claustrophobia and the body odor the rest of the mission would be a breeze.

Easier said than done.

After all the renovations there was barely any room to spare. Each of them had to pull a contortionist act just to fit. After two humans, one in full armor, a Lannik, a Pantoran, a Mirialin, a Gank also in armor, along with weapons there was hardly room to breathe. Somewhere behind or rather towards Jarek's feet, Madlyn groaned several times before saying, "Era, could you get your foot off my knee?"

Jarek felt the archeologist shift slightly which only served to jam Jarek's helmeted head further into the wall. "I can't move," she also groaned, "Besides I don't think that's me on your leg."

"Well," Madlyn retorted in obvious discomfort, "someone's foot is on my knee. Hey," she called out to the rest of the crew, "whose foot is on my knee?" Jarek managed to bend his leg a little and give a short stomp. "Ow! What the stang!?"

"It's _my_ foot!" Jarek replied sharply, "mystery solved, Maddy. Now shut up and deal with it like the rest of us." The only advantage to Jarek's posture was that he had a clear line of sight to the monitor in Tersen's hand. Being the smallest of the crew he'd adapted the best to the tight spaces. His diminutive fingers playing across the screen with practiced ease even though his hands were pressed to his chest.

Just then their comm. links switched on and the voice of Wex Vio filtered through. "This is your captain speaking, we're about to offload the ship so, by all means, shut the kriff up." Wex and Orpa had been kind enough to assist by closing up the crate. Jarek appreciated the risk they were taking in transporting them to the palace. Though they seemed more than willing to do it, only after some assurances from Dimmock and the crew they'd be well compensated. Tersen swore sound couldn't penetrate the matting, but Jarek was sure he heard laughter coming from the siblings.

Looking at the monitor Jarek could make out the back of Orpa walking ahead which meant Wex must've been pushing the hover-sled. All around Orpa he could just barely make out the dry dusty surfaces of buildings illuminated by Tatooine's twin suns. The siblings had already disembarked from the ship and were exiting the landing bay.

"Teemo couldn't let us land near the palace, huh?" Wex asked his sister who just shrugged in response and they continued down the street. Jarek would've liked to tell him Teemo reserved his personal landing pad for himself and his closest supporters. All others were forced to walk from threw the city from the other spaceports. Perhaps it was how the Hutt asserted his dominance to visitors and employees alike.

It seemed so surreal seeing the streets of Mos Shuuta again. It seemed like ages since they'd left rather than a handful of days. Hopefully, after they took care of Teemo he'd never have to see it again.

One of the repulsors fluctuated and the crated shifted causing Era to press further into Jarek's back. He was acutely aware that her breasts were shoved against his shoulder-blades and her lips near the nape of his neck. She chuckled nervously whispering, "not exactly the worst first date I've been on." Given different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the feeling of her breath on his neck, but right then it served only to make him wish there was more space in the container.

After what seemed like hours the massive palace doors loomed ahead of them. Jarek figured they had to be large to accommodate the gelatinous girth of a Hutt and company. Just as Slick had suspected a pair of armed Gamorrians stood guard out front.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he heard the Pantoran murmur.

"It is the only way," Jarek replied in a low tone. Despite the sound-proofing, he wasn't about to speak above a mumble.

Gare made a groaning sound before adding, "Madlyn your feet smell like the rear end of an eopie."

"Oy!" she hissed back indignantly, "Leave my feet out of this!"

"If only I could," the Gank growled in response.

They came to a halt and Jarek saw Orpa communicate with the guards. Though he couldn't hear what they were saying he understood the gestures just fine. The Siblings had a delivery for Teemo. One of the guards moved towards the crate and for one panic filled moment, Jarek thought he was going to look inside. Relief filled him as the guard produced a handheld scanner. He swept the device over the crate a few times and checked the readings. Satisfied he nodded to his compatriot and they allowed the siblings to enter.

As the massive doors opened wide enough for them to enter, Slick reiterated, "No, this is really a bad idea."

"Just hold on," Tersen whispered, "The rides about to get a little bumpy." Jarek didn't think they could possibly get any more uncomfortable. He was wrong. As the hover-sled crossed the threshold a pair of workers with another cart met them. They exchanged idle chit-chat with Wex and Orpa before moving towards the crate. Jarek felt the sled clamps detach and a second later the entire crate flipped sideways onto the other cart.

The Mandalorian started to yell in alarm only to have two inches of Lannik foot slip under his helmet and into his mouth. The foul taste caused Jarek to bite down hard. Tersen yelped in pain yanking his foot out of the Jarek's mouth. Clamping his mouth shut the young man hoped he never experienced that again for as long as he lived. The sudden change in orientation now had the Mandalorian on his side spooning against Era and now lying on top of Tersen. There was no room for them to be thrown around by the crates rough handling but their weight shifted in turn and pressed against each other just the same.

On the screen, Jarek could see the new workers taking the crate through the reception area and down the long hallway. They passed a couple more guards, some slaves, and a couple unarmed patrons, but Orpa and Wex were nowhere to be seen. Jarek assumed they'd been paid and were heading back to the _Lucky Guess_. Hopefully, they stuck around long enough to give them an evac if they needed it.

For several long minutes, they crew jostled this way and that as the worker came to a hatchway. The aurebesh writing proclaimed it as a workshop/cargo storage area. The door opened and the crate was hauled inside. The light was dim but Jarek could make out racks of tools, dismantled droid parts, and even other shipping crates. Just then the view came to a halt and the workers disappeared.

Someone must've started reaching for the lid release because Tersen forestalled them. "Let me check to see if the room is clear first," he said and produce a thin strip of metal about six inches long with one end attached to his monitor. The Lannik snaked the other end through the narrow gap between the lid and crate and a new video appeared on his monitor. It showed the workshop and storage area completely empty.

"Ok Slick," Tersen said satisfied they were clear, "open it up please."

Jarek was unable to see the Pantoran flip the emergency release that Tersen had installed just for this very occasion but felt it the moment the lid hissed open. Six crewmates half fell, half crawled out. Jarek had a bad cramp in his right knee and wanted very badly to brush his teeth.

The Mandalorian stood and stretched even as he drew his weapon. The rest of the crew did likewise taking in the room. This workshop area had been set aside for the upkeep and refuel of vehicles belonging to Teemo and his associates. Part of the area was kept clean and uncluttered and was used as an impromptu medical center to fix up thugs and gladiators who were injured while in the Hutt's service.

Jarek noted a stepping stool that was at just the right height as to allow someone of Tersen's size to reach the bench. It hadn't occurred to him until then that this was likely where Tersen spent most if not all of his time while indentured to the Hutt.

If Tersen cared about being back in his old stomping grounds he gave no indication. He was already moving toward a door at the far end of the room. "This way to the communications hub," he said in a low voice.

Jarek nodded and gestured to the crew to cover the three other doors of the storage area; the door they'd entered, a large hatch leading to the landing pad, and a narrow door Gare mentioned lead down to the slave/gladiator quarters. Receiving affirmative nods the crew moved to action, while the Mandalorian followed the Lannik towards the door.

As they approached, Jarek gestured for Tersen to slow while he went first. The technician shook his head and held up the strip of metal he'd used earlier. Catching on, Jarek nodded. Once more, Tersen fed the strip of video cable under the door and brought up the visual on his data-pad. He held it up to show Jarek. On the screen, Jarek saw several banks of data terminals. They hummed quietly in the center of the room, with chairs for operators and ports for droids to plug in.

Tersen had explained the hub was the nerve center of Teemo's operation, monitoring Holo-Net activity and collecting reports from his far-flung agents. Any and all evidence they would need was on those data banks.

Jarek didn't see any occupants and so gave the Lannik an affirmative nod. He palmed the door controls and they rushed in. Tersen hurried to the nearest terminal and immediately set to work.

"How long Tersen?" Jarek asked clutching his weapon and making sure the room was completely empty. He found another hatchway that seemed to lead back towards the front reception area, probably to allow the secretary access to the hub. He kept the door in the corner of his eye in case someone should feel the need to barge in.

"Story of my life," the Lannik murmured annoyingly even as his fingers worked the keyboard of the console. "If you're asking how long this will take," he made a vague gesture, "ten minutes."

"Too long," he grumbled but wasn't about to rush the technician. This was Tersen's domain and so allowed the Lannik to work. They needed the intel, but more than that they needed to survive. While Tersen hacked, Jarek moved to examine a set of holo-screens and discovered security vids of the palace. He easily made out Teemo surrounded by his minions, goons, slaves, and sycophants. He sat on his throne cheering on a fight in his arena while groping one of his slaves. Anger and bile-filled Jarek at the very site of the slug and he had to curb his instinctual reaction to inflict pain on the being that had made his and so many other sentients' lives a living hell.

He checked on the others and saw Era posted up near the cargo door, Slick covering their entry point and Madlyn standing by the slave entrance. There was no sign of Gare. The Gank must've already headed down to the dungeon to fulfill his task.

 **Teemo's Palace; Gladiator Cells:**

As the last of the gladiators were herded into their respective cells one stumbled when shoved by a Klatoonian guard. The Aqualish rounded on the guard, its tusks quivering, and "Kriff off you slag!" A Nikto guard backhanded him so hard he fell sideways into his cell, luckily his cellmate, another Aqualish caught him and eased him to a sitting position.

"I would use kinder words," the second Aqualish cautioned once the guards had locked the door and exited the block.

The first gladiator growled and waved off the comment. He spat a glob of blood before taking a seat on his bunk. "Ever sense Gare and those others blew out of here it's been getting worse," he complained, "Teemo takes his anger out on his guards who take it out on us."

From across the hall another gladiator, a four-armed Besalisk, spoke, "I heard he's been especially hard on his slaves. Tossed one off the cliff just for dropping her trey."

The first Aqualish shook his head sadly, "We're not slaves, yet he treats us like them. Worse even."

Gare chose that moment to step out of hiding and reveal himself to the jails occupants. "Perhaps it is time to leave then." The gladiators all jerked in surprise and recognition at the voice and hurried to their cell doors.

"The stones on this _chuuba,_ " a Rodian gladiator called out, "walking in here as if he owns the place." At the declaration, the occupants of the other five cells ambled up and leaned on the bars. A large and powerful looking Nikto was amongst them. His large muscular body was adorned with dozens of scars. He fixed Gare with a hard unblinking stare.

Moving past his own surprise at the Gank's sudden appearance, the Aqualish ignored the speaker and addressed Gare, "What do you mean, leave?"

Before he could reply the first Aqualish shoved him, "He means 'escape,' idiot." He looked back at Gare. "How would you propose we do that?" It seemed the sentients needed very little in the way of convincing to help the crew. It made Gare's job all the easier.

"The only way we know how," Gare stated matter-of-factly, "We kill them all."

"You speak dangerous words," the large Nikto growled with no small amount vile in his tone. Gare recognized the prominent horns on the Nikto's head indicating him as a member of the Morgukai race. A sub-species of Nikto that were bred to be warriors from birth. More than that he knew the person in question as Gurhikan. He fought with and against him several times before Teemo elevated the Gank to a bodyguard, leaving the Nikto to wallow in the arena. By the venomous look he was giving Gare, the Morgukai had not forgotten. "Killing a Hutt," he stated "would bring the entirety of the cartel down upon our heads."

"Not unless we were given the blessings of his boss," Gare countered moving to the center of the cell block, "One Jabba the Hutt."

Gurhikan arched a brow in curiosity, "Who is 'we'?"

" _My_ crew and I stand prepared to destroy all that is Teemo's. Join us," Gare stated as he stood before the Nikto, "and you will have your freedom."

"What madness grips you to think I would ever consider us allies," the Nikto retorted gripping the bars tightly with one hand and gesturing towards the gladiators with the other, "That _we_ would risk our lives for _you_."

"Is it madness to desire freedom?" Gare declared as he smacked the bar of a cell. The sound of his cybernetic arm striking the pitted iron gave off a resounding metallic clang. "To see more than the squallier of Teemo's dungeon?" Gare shook his head slowly, "I would see Teemo's enterprise in ruin and his slave's released."

"And if _we_ fail?" Gurhikan snapped back, "What then?" He scoffed and jabbed an accusatory finger at the Gank's face, "A slow execution if we are lucky."

"Then join us," Gare pleaded, standing directly in front of the Nikto's cell, well within grabbing distance, his tone insistent, "And see our chances of success sore."

The Nikto looked at him long and hard. A moment passed before he sighed and his gaze softened. "In another life," he murmured, "you and I might've been friends, Gare." He stood straight and jutted his chin proudly, "but not in this one. I must win _my_ freedom in the arena."

Gare sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Then we stand in the way of each other's course. I would not have it that way." He stepped up to the bars that separated them and held up his hand to his former opponent. "Join us brother," he insisted with utter determination in his tone, "and we shall see Teemo the Hutt fall."

 **Communication's HUB:**

"I have it," Tersen declared.

"Have what?" Jarek asked as he hurried over to stand beside him.

Tersen smiled smugly and crossed his arms in mock arrogance replying, "Just everything thing you wanted to know about Teemo, but too afraid to ask."

The Lannik wasn't over exaggerating. By just scanning over the files Jarek could make out Teemo's financial records and proof that he'd been withholding information about his activity in the ryll trade and not paying his cut to Jabba. There was also a wealth of B1 Battle Droid schematics with notes on a secure part of the server, clear evidence that Teemo was trying to build his own without Jabba's knowledge. But the most interesting part was there were recorded conversations between Teemo and a Bith spy he had operating within Jabba's palace.

Jarek nearly laughed in disbelief at the wealth of information. It had to be enough to turn even the most devout of Teemo's minions. "Are you-?" he started to ask, but Tersen was way ahead of him.

"Already sending the files to Anatta," he stated indicating the transmission icon along with the transmitter frequency the Toydarian had given them. "Should be more than enough to get Jabba's attention."

"Then we're done here," Jarek stated feeling a combination of relief and pride fill him. They'd done it. Now all they had to do was sneak back out of Teemo's palace and they were free. "Time to-" he started to say, but then stopped dead in his tracks when he caught movement out the corner of his eye. The corner where he was supposed to be watching the second doorway.

"Don't move!" a gravelly voice ordered.

Jarek saw a tough looking human, clutching a blaster rifle, standing in the doorway. Flanking him stood two more toughs; a female Twi'lek in full battle armor wielding a carbine and another human male in a long coat holding a pistol. He instantly recognized the Twi'lek as one of Teemo's bounty hunters, Oskara. The male in the coat was a smuggler, Pash. The first man he realized was Teemo's head of security, Lex.

Without even thinking Jarek turned, grabbed Tersen by his shoulder, and sprinted for the opposite door. The Mandalorian ran low and fired blindly. Bolts ripped through the air forcing the three assailants to duck, giving Jarek time to leap across the threshold dragging Tersen with him. Just as Pash, Oskara, and Lex stood to return fire, Jarek smacks the door panel and the hatch slammed shut.

"We've been made!" Jarek shouted, just as an alarm klaxon sounded. Jarek hurried to rejoin the rest of the crew but was alarmed to see that Gare was still nowhere amongst them. Before he could comm him, the door leading to hallway opened, along with the door to the communication's hub. Jarek and the crew all turned as one raising their weapons when a blinding flash of light filled their vision followed by a deafening roar of sound.

Even with his helmet protecting him, Jarek was still overwhelmed by the effects of the flash-bang explosive. He staggered, falling to one knee, his ears ringing, and his vision a wash of hazy images. He could barely make out the prone forms of the others clutching at their own ears completely incapacitated. Looking up he saw a figure approach, he tried to raise his blaster, but the movement was sluggish. He felt the weapon get knocked from his hand. A shadow loomed over him right before something slammed into the front of his helmet and he fell.


	17. Chapter 17 In Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 17: In Sight**

 **Kalevala: Four Cycles Ago**

Jarek staggered back a few steps ignoring the pain in his chest where Gaegan's blow had landed. The blond boy gripped his _beskad_ tightly while Jarek's lay useless several feet away; well out of reach. They stared daggers at one another for several moments, until Gaegan launched himself at the young man stabbing with the point of his short sword. Jarek deflected the incoming thrust with his gauntlets. With that attack failing, Gaegan withdrew and made a series of slashes. The young man quickly deflected and blocked again with his armor. Sparks flew as _beskar_ struck _beskar_. Jarek gave ground luring his opponent into believing he was succeeding.

Taking advantage of his overconfidence, Jarek captured the blade with his gauntlets. He circled it around, sliding down towards the hilt thus gaining control of the sword. Next, he executed a reverse elbow strike to the side of Gaegan's skull. He then grabbed Gaegan behind his head in order to control his movements, preparing to throw him and possibly disarm him...

...But Gaegan countered by striking away Jarek's grapple while simultaneously freeing his blade from his gauntlet. Moving swiftly, Gaegan hit Jarek with a forehand pommel strike to the cheek. The glancing blow barely registered as Jarek moved in and raised his arms using his gauntlets to block a forehand slash showering him with sparks.

Gaegan was a blur of motion as he spun and switched to a reverse grip on his sword, attempting to thrust towards Jarek's midsection. The young man countered again with his gauntlets and swept the attack aside. Using the momentum Gaegan spun and leaped slashing downward. Jarek raised and crossed his arms blocking the incoming attack, and capturing the blade once again. This time he twisted had jerked the blade free from Gaegan's hand and sent it flying out of reach.

Jarek shifted into the offensive. He attacked with a spinning reverse elbow, but Gaegan countered by covering up and pushing him away. Jarek advanced again, attacking with a double hammer fist, aiming for Gaegan's now exposed head. His opponent countered again with a dodge and sweep of his arm to deflect the blow. Jarek felt metal glancing off his forearm and saw Gaegan had produced a _kal_ fighting knife from somewhere. Ignoring his own annoyance in not anticipating the treachery, Jarek was forced to go on the defensive again.

Gaegan flipped the knife around into a reverse grip and began a gutting attack. Jarek grabbed Gaegan's arm to stop his incoming strike while simultaneously countering with a punch to the ribs. Ignoring the pain, Gaegan retained his weapon by bringing the blade over the top and switching hands to remove Jarek's grip.

Jarek swung a poorly aimed fist which passed harmlessly over the top of Gaegan's head. As he ducked Gaegan slashed low with a reverse grip. Jarek shifted his stance at the last second causing the blade to barely graze his tunic. Undaunted, Gaegan aimed a second attack at his throat with a backhand slash, but once again Jarek was just barely able to evade. The weapons may have been blunted but even a dull wedge of steel would cause untold amounts of damage to soft tissue.

Advancing, Jarek grabbed Gaegan's face with one hand and gripped the knife-wielding arm with the other in order to gain control. Catching him off balance, Jarek then pumped his legs and pushed Gaegan back several feet and slammed his head against the wall. Several other students had to leap out of the way to avoid being trampled.

Unfazed by the wall, Gaegan countered by coming up underneath and striking Jarek's arm to remove his grip. The blond youth followed up immediately with a head-butt. Pain exploded above Jarek's right eye. Taking advantage of Jarek's dazed state, Gaegan jumped up and forward to gain leverage, pulling his opponent completely off balance and placing himself in a position to slash his throat.

Jarek grabbed Gaegan's arm and struggled to maintain control of the blade as it inched towards his exposed esophagus. Gaegan smiled triumphantly as he quickly yanks the knife away and brought the pommel down directly on his temple. The dull rounded edge struck the same spot where his head-butt had earlier.

More pain exploded and stars danced in Jarek's vision. His legs gave out and he crashed to the floor clutching at his head. He drew one hand away to see it coated in blood. Jarek tried to focus but as the blood seeped into his eye he lost sight of his opponent. He could barely make out the figure of Ja'Hailir approaching. If he was present than the fight was well and truly over...and he had lost.

"Did Gaegan's blow hurt you?" Ja'Hailir asked without a hint of remorse in his voice. Jarek looked up at him trying to see past the blood dribbling down from his scalp. He could just make out his scowl of disappointment. "You think this is 'pain'?" he asked one hand clenched. "You are mistaken." Ja'Hailir reached down and gripped Jarek by the front of his tunic. With surprising ease, he lifted the young man all the way to a standing position.

Jarek knew he had failed and failure meant punishment. He'd already been lashed once, he refused to go through it again. He opened his mouth to protest only to have his words driven out in a rush of air. Without warning, Ja'Hailir had driven his hand into his gut, forcing all the oxygen out of his lungs. If that wasn't enough, he curled his fingers and twisting upwards into the diaphragm. Jarek felt something pop and tear inside and then a gout of pain the likes of which he had never experienced before shot through his body. It felt like a drop of molten lead sat just under his ribcage. The moment Ja'Hailir let go, Jarek dropped heavily to the floor once more. He wanted to scream but every time he took a breath the pain increased tenfold.

"That is true pain," Ja'Hailir intoned looking down at Jarek without pity even as the young man writhed on the floor clutching his middle and screaming in agony. "This is your test, Jarek. Conquer the pain...and stand."

The words were barely above a whisper, but Jarek heard them. He tried to roll onto his hands and knees, but every time he moved or even breathed it felt like knives stabbing into his abdomen. He screamed again straining his vocal cords to their limit. He turned and could see Ja'Hailir standing by, waiting. Behind him, Gaegan also stood with a look of smug arrogance plastered across his face. Jarek felt anger and shame at having lost to the boy, and he tried using that rage to push through the pain and rise, but it only served to fuel the agony and he fell once more with another heart-wrenching cry.

Blood continued to drip from his head wound giving the vision in his left eye a reddish hue. With his one clear eye, he saw Jilo sitting with the rest of the young warriors. Her eyes were tear-filled and pleading. She silently mouthed the words 'get up'. Her encouragement and the memory of her tender touch filled his heart with determination.

 _Pain is a weakness_ , he thought to himself even as another wave of stabbing pain coursed through his system. _Pain is weakness leaving the body._ Jarek took a deep breath; his first full breath since being gut-punched by Ja'Hailir. It hurt, but it helped to clear his mind.

"Strength is life," Jarek gasped forcing his hands away from his abdomen, "for only the strong have the right to rule." He pressed his hands to the floor pushing himself onto all fours, a feat that caused his limbs to quiver violently.

"Honor is life," he breathed as sweat burned through his wound and dripped down to the floor, "for with no honor one may as well be dead." Jarek took another deep breath forcing the pain back down and allowing himself to focus even more.

"Loyalty is life," he stated planting his right foot firmly on the ground even though his knees shook with fatigue, "for without one's clan one has no purpose." With an almighty heave of his muscles, he stood, stretching his core, and nearly doubling over as the pain threatened to overwhelm him once again. Yet he remained upright.

"Death is life," he declared drawing himself to full height. It was all he could do to keep from whimpering and meet Ja'Hailir face to face. The elder Mandalorian didn't look upset or proud, only expectant. Behind him, Gaegan wore a mask of anger mixed with disbelief. Ignoring his opponent Jarek squared his shoulders and finally finished the creed, "one should die as they have lived."

The smallest of smiles graced the mouth of Ja'Hailir and pride filled his eyes. " _Kandosii_ Jarek," he stated simply, " _Kandosii_."

 **Teemo's Palace: Present:**

Laughter. In the darkness of his vision laughter was the first thing he heard. Deep, malicious laughter that grated on one's nerves and spirit. The kind of thundering bass laughter that could only come from a creature of immense size. Jarek would recognize that laugh anywhere.

Through the pain of a mild headache, courtesy of yet another concussion, Jarek shook himself back to consciousness. The moment his vision cleared he wished it hadn't. He found himself on his knees before an immense throne. On it lounged the massive sluggish form of Teemo the Hutt.

The Hutt's laughter filled the cavernous hall, his flabby tail beating against his throne in time. "So!" he booms. "The ungrateful womp rats return." All around the throne room patrons and guards alike laughed along with him as they consumed various forms of contraband drinks and narcotics.

Jarek struggled to his feet only to be shoved back down by a pair of Gamorrian. It was then he also noticed his hands were cuffed in front of him. His helmet, along with his weapons, was also gone. Looking around he saw that a familiar looking Kubaz had his _beskad_ , _kal_ , draped over his shoulder and clutched his _buc'ey_ in his hands. Before Jarek could demand its return he realized he had no visual on Madlyn, Slick, and the others.

"Where is my crew Teemo!" he demanded disregarding the threatening glares of the guards and the weapons they held. Teemo only laughed again and gestured behind him. Jarek turned and found himself near the edge of the arena. In the middle of the sandy pit knelt Era, Madlyn, Tersen, and Slick, all disarmed and cuffed like him. They looked up at him and brief smiles of relief dawned on their faces but were quickly replaced with expressions of hopelessness and fear.

There was no sign of Gare. If the Gank had been successful in avoiding capture then perhaps there was still hope.

Jarek rounded back on Teemo, fire in his eyes and rage in his voice. "Let them go Teemo! I'm the one you want!" He shouted so loud and with such vehemence that most of the observers became silent. Only Teemo remained unfazed by his brazen show of defiance.

"I took you all in," he snapped back slamming a meaty fist on his armrest, "gave you all a home. This is how you repay me?" Teemo took a pull from the cigarra in his hand. The curl of smoke drifted upwards toward the massive chandelier above his head.

Jarek rolled his eyes unwilling to debate with the Hutt the contradictions in his words. He had baited them all into working for him and then lied, blackmailed, and outright forced them to stay. He'd shorted them on payments or refused to pay them at all. If Teemo wanted to make a case in why they should be grateful to him, he'd need to be way more beguiling then he thought he was.

Instead, Jarek did what he knew was probably the most difficult thing to do in the galaxy. Talk sense to a Hutt. "Teemo, I convinced the others to run. Me," he waved towards the arena and his fellow crewmates, "It was my idea. Let them go and I'll gladly take whatever punishment you desire." He heard the others try to downplay his claim, but their words were drowned out by the murmurs of the crowd.

Teemo looked down at him for a moment before laughing once again. Once the laughter had subsided he began to speak, "A lesser Hutt might make a speech about how he is a businessman," He took another long pull of his cigarra before exhaling, "how we can come to an equitable arrangement."

Jarek nodded trying to appear amendable, while also doing his best to buy time. He kept glancing left and right searching for either Gare, for a way out, or a means to escape but was sadly found wanting. Teemo continued to say, "A lesser Hutt might wheedle and cajole." His massive orange eye glared down at his captive as he added, "But not me." Those last words sent a chill down Jarek spine and he swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "You are ungrateful slime and you must be punished."

Suddenly, Teemo shifted his bulk and Jarek watched as he pressed a button on the armrest of his chair. Jarek heard a metallic grinding sound coming from the arena. He spun and saw the gladiatorial gates opening. His heart skipped a beat and he thought that if Gare was going to make a move then now was the time.

First to step from the gate was a large four-armed Besalisk. He raises his armored fists which clutched a pair of vibro-axes and a pair of fighting knives. He roared to the cheering of the crowd before moving to stand behind Slick.

To were a pair of Aqualish came out next, each carrying a mace and small round shield. They mirrored the Besalisk's salute to the baying arena before moving to stand behind Tersen and Madlyn.

Next came what looked like a Shistavanen, only with leaner arms and legs wielding a poleaxe. He twirled it with lethal grace much to the crowd's pleasure. He then pointed a clawed hand at Jarek and made a slicing gesture across his throat, before standing behind Era.

Last to step out of the gate was a large heavily armored Nikto brandishing a vibro-axe. He neither looked at nor appeased the crowd in any way and yet they still adored him. He walked forward and stood front and center of the prisoners. Jarek saw no sign of Gare and his heart plummeted. If Gare hadn't managed to convince the gladiators to join him then that meant their chances of escaping had just been drastically reduced.

Whirling to face Teemo once more who was smiling with sadistic glee, Jarek realized he had one last card to play. "Jabba knows!" At the mention of the crime bosses name, Teemo went still and gave Jarek a curious look. Jarek drew himself up to his full height before speaking out, "That's why we broke into you Communications Hub, to find evidence of your schemes. Jabba knows you've been cheating him, Teemo. He knows about the operation on Ryloth!" Teemo's eyes went wide and Jarek knew he'd struck a nerve, so he pressed his advantage. "He knows about your deals with the Geonosians!" Teemo swallowed a nervously as some of his patrons looked questionable from the Mandalorian to the Hutt. "And knows about your spy in his court!" This caused a few gasps of surprise and increased whispers amongst the patrons.

"Lies!" Teemo shouted causing everyone except Jarek to wince. Jabbing a finger at the Mandalorian, Teemo's face contorted into a mask of rage and fear. "He lies! He lies to undermine everything I've worked for! Guards!"

The Gamorrian's advanced weapons at the ready. Thwheek dropped his _buc'ey_ and stalked forward drawing the _beskad_ from the sheath. Jarek backed towards the edge of the fighting pit where awaited the gladiators and his crewmates. Undaunted he shouted defiantly, "Jabba knows Teemo! And he will not stand for your disloyalty!"

"Enough!" Teemo yelled, "I will not stand for your lies!" At that moment Thwheek leapt forward swinging the short sword. Jarek raised his arms to block only to feel the blade glance off of his gauntlets. At that moment Jarek realized he wasn't completely unarmed, but before he could take advantage of the realization, the force of the impact sent him over the edge. Jarek plummeted the ten feet to the sand below where the wind rushed from his lungs at the impact. While he struggled to take a breath the Nikto stepped forward, grabbed him by the collar, and hauled him towards the rest of the crew. With a hard jerk, he flung the Mandalorian into the line next to Era. Jarek started to rise only to feel the edge of the large poleaxe against the side of his neck. Growling he knelt back down.

Looking over at Era Jarek saw the fear and sorrow in her eyes. Down the line, he saw similar expressions on the others as well. Slick and Madlyn gripped each other's hands as tears flowed freely down the Alderanni's cheeks. Tersen looked straight ahead, too much in shock to have any feelings. Jarek looked around and realized that even with his gauntlets there was no way he could defeat seven fully armed gladiators and even if he could the rest of Teemo's guards would gun them down in an instant.

Dread filled his heart the likes of which he had never known. This was his fault. He had failed them. It was arrogance to think they could just sneak into Teemo's palace, steal what they needed and sneak back out. It was his hubris to believe that he could bring justice down on the Hutt.

Reaching over Jarek took Era's hand and he felt her delicate fingers intertwine with his. He looked over at her and despite the circumstances was once again captivated by her beauty. He was reminded of the tenderness of the sweet brief kiss they'd shared. Reaching up he wiped a tear away. "I am...so sorry, Era," he breathed even as the tears threatened his own eyes. "I-I wish we-"

The Mirialin gave him a weak smile before turning her head and kissing the palm of his hand. "Me too," she whimpered.

"How touching!" Teemo shouted from his throne causing Jarek to glare angrily up at him. "I was content to make you watch while I executed your crewmates one by one, Mandalorian," he said with a maniacal grin, "but now I think I will just kill you first and show them all hope is truly lost." He raised his hand and the Shistavanen raised his poleaxe.

"Slag off you Hutt!" yelled Slick.

"Kriffing coward!" Madlyn screamed, "Can't even do it yourself."

Their insults fell on deaf ears as Teemo continued to glower down at the Mandalorian. Though sorrow filled the young man's heart he did not let the weakness show. Even as he acknowledged that he might die, Jarek had no regrets...save one, that he couldn't save his crew...his clan.

Teemo's arm dropped and Jarek waited to feel the edge of the weapon slam into his neck, splitting bone and muscle, severing arteries, and shattering vertebrae. And then after the sudden blast of agony...he would feel nothing...and he would die. He would be with her. With Jilo again...

...but nothing happened. He was still alive. Era was still clutching his hand and he still breathed. Looking up he saw that the Shistavanen no longer held the pole-arm aloft, but rather was pointing it directly at Teemo. The Hutt spat angry curses and ordered him to continue with the execution, but the gladiator refused. Teemo swore again before ordering the other gladiators to execute the rest of the crew...but they didn't move. Even the Nikto refused to acknowledge the order.

"We no longer kill for your pleasure, Hutt!" the Shistavanen shouted and Jarek thought his voice sounded familiar. It was then that beneath his armor he noticed a pair of cybernetic knees, eyes, and from his left elbow down was purely robotic. Suddenly he realized that the being he was looking at wasn't a Shistavanen at all. Its ears and snort were too short and his frame to broad.

It was a Gank.

It was Gare!

By the widening of his eyes, Teemo also seemed to have come to the same conclusion while realizing that his gladiators were no longer his to command. He roared in anger before shouting, "Kill them all!"

"STOP!"

The voice cracked across the room like a whip. Every guard stopped moving and every patron fell silent. Even Teemo looked around in confusion. There at the palace doors stood Lex, the Hutt's chief of security and he was armed.

"Lex! What's the meaning of this?" Teemo shouted full of indignation. The human ignored the Hutt. He walked calmly across the room until he stood before the throne. Then he produced a holo-communicator and placed it on the floor. It switched on and projected a near life-size representation of a venerable Hutt. This Hutt was bigger than Teemo and possessed large intelligent eyes. He bore no tattoos or clan marking but neither Jarek nor anyone else in the room needed to be told who the Hutt was. Even as a projection, Jabba the Hutt, one of the four heads of the Hutt Cartel, emanated power and ruthlessness.

Jarek and the crew had never seen a more welcome sight.

Teemo practically shrank beneath Jabba's withering gaze. He sputtered and stuttered unable to form a coherent greeting. He knew exactly what the crime-lords presence in his palace meant. "Mighty Jabba," Teemo blubbered, "how may I serve-?"

"Dispense with the pleasantries," Jabba snapped, and Teemo recoiled, "You know why I call." Teemo attempted to feign ignorance and started to shake his head, but the larger Hutt wouldn't have it, "First you betray me, and then lie to me! Teemo I am ashamed."

"Mighty Jabba," Teemo whined practically falling on his face in supplication, "dear cousin, know that I always meant to share with you what I earned in these endeavors."

Jabba chuckled darkly before reaching off frame saying, "Your spy," he pulls on a chain and a heavily abused and cuffed Bith staggers into view.

"Forgive me Teemo!" the Bith cried, "I had to tell him everything!" The Bith was then yanked back off-screen.

Teemo the Hutt was at a complete loss of words. He had been caught and he knew it. Now he found himself at the mercy of a Hutt who by reputation alone didn't show much of it. Jabba loomed over his cousin and when he spoke, even in Huttese the tone was dark and malevolent. "I expected some conniving on your part, Teemo," he growled, "It shows ambition. But you made the one mistake I cannot abide. You were caught and exposed." Jabba leaned back and shook his head, eyes completely void of pity or remorse. "Therefore as your _kadjik,_ I strip you of your title and holdings. What is yours is now mine."

At that point, Teemo's outrage won out over his good sense. The smaller Hutt straightened and declared, "You can't do that!"

"Hmmm...So you say," with that Jabba looked at Lex and nodded. Teemo looked between them in confusion only to have it replaced by horror at Lex's next words.

"My loyalty is to my _kadjik_ first," Lex declared, "Fire!"

Chaos didn't even begin to describe what Jarek witnessed next. The moment the order left Lex's mouth half a dozen of Teemo's own hired-guns to include a number of slaves throughout the palace, drew blasters and opened fire on the rest of the Hutt's entourage. The air was filled with screams of pain and terror along with blaster bolts burning through the air. Slaves dove for cover, patrons ran for their lives, while other guards tried to assist their master.

Teemo attempted to flee but was unable to move due to the sheer level of crossfire. Patrons tried to flee towards the exit only to be gunned down indiscriminately my more of Lex's own mercenaries. An explosion elsewhere rocked the palace sowing even more confusion. Some guards leaped into the arena to escape through the dungeon only to run headlong into the former gladiators. Suddenly the arena was once more the source of a colossal melee, yet it dwarfed in comparison to the carnage beyond its walls. Lex's men plowed through Teemo's yet the Hutts bodyguards were putting up a stout defense.

In the arena, Jarek had instinctively shielded Era while attempting to free his hands. Gare had started to help but had found himself entangled with one of Teemo's large Gamorrian guards. Jarek twisted his hands this way and that and finally manage to get a finger on his left gauntlet. Looking around he spotted Thwheek still near the edge of the arena brandishing the _beskad_ attempting to stab Lex in the back.

Jarek had no love-loss for the man but for the moment they were allies of convenience. Without a second thought, Jarek aimed his gauntlet and pressed the launch key. The cable attachment shot out and the grappling hook snagged the Kubaz's cloak. Jarek grabbed the line and yanked. The sudden motion pulled the spy right off his feet and down into the arena. It flailed its arms and legs as it attempted to untangle itself. Jarek drew in the slack before gripping the cable once more.

"Gare!" he shouted gaining the Gank's attention and just as Thwheek regained his feet yanked on the cable once more. The Kubaz squealed in fright as it flew backward into the dense melee. It turned just in time to see Gare dispatch the Gamorrian before swinging his pole-arm. The blade met the Kubaz in midair catching him square in the abdomen. Thwheek's scream of pain vanished as he fell to the sand in two separate pieces. Jarek ran forward and grabbed his blades and used them to free his companions who in turn freed him. Snatching up loose weaponry they launched into the fight.

Wielding a carbine Jarek dropped one of Teemo's men just as he was taking aim at the gladiators when he found himself back to back with Era. The Mirialin was dual wielding pistols and laying down a liberal amount of covering fire on the perimeter of the arena. Looking over his shoulder he shouted, "Not bad for a first date?"

"Still not the worst one I've been on!" she called back and he laughed. He'd make a Mandalorian out of her yet.

Across the arena Slick, Tersen, and Madlyn were in a similar back-to-back formation, laying blaster fire into Teemo's guards. At one point a Klatoonian got to close, but Slick hastily disarmed and levered him to the ground where Tersen was kind enough to put a blaster bolt through his head.

Since cutting Thwheek down to size, Gare had discarded his pole-arm and picked up a blaster. The Gank maneuvered around them all choosing to take the fight directly to Teemo's security and assault them with extreme prejudice. Separately they were good, but together, the crew of the _Krayt Fang_ was a force to be reckoned with.

Just as quickly as it began, the fight was over. Teemo's forces were utterly destroyed along with his palace. The Hutt in question still sat on his throne remarkably unscathed. Likewise, the projection of Jabba still hung over the room completely unperturbed by the carnage that had been wrought around him. Likewise, Lex stood by patiently as if ordering a complete massacre was just another afternoon. Meanwhile, Teemo huddled pitifully before the crime boss practically quivering in fear.

"Now you have nothing Teemo. You _are_ nothing," Jabba stated. Then he looked over directly at Jarek who was in the process of checking on his crewmates. "Mandalorian, come forward." Jarek hesitated for a brief second before clamoring up and over the arena wall. Enroute he retrieved his helmet. Standing before the hologram Jarek gave the crime boss a respectful bow, which Jabba returned with a half nod. "You betray my cousin to show loyalty to me. Why?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lex's finger hovering over the trigger of his blaster. Looking up at the Hutt Jarek knew his next word may determine whether or not he and his crew walked out of the palace alive. Standing straight Jarek replied with honesty, "I only wanted freedom for myself and my crew. Helping you was just a nice bonus."

To his surprise Jabba laughed, declaring, "This Mandalorian is my kind of scum."


	18. Chapter 18 The Road Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 3: Mandalorian Fugitive**

 **Chapter 18: Road Goes On**

 **Geonosis: Landing Bay:**

It had taken several hours to untangle themselves from the rubble of Teemo's palace as well as deal with Jabba's apparent representative, Lex. The choice to leave Teemo alive had been a difficult one. The Mandalorian in him had wanted to end the pitiful slug's existence, but somehow seeing him penniless and destitute was all the more satisfying. Teemo's former head of security had assured them the Hutt while still alive would pose no threat. Jarek would be happy never to work for or even see a Hutt for a very long time.

Before leaving the palace for the last time, the crew had managed to recover some of their possessions they'd been forced to abandon in their hasty escape. They'd been lucky Teemo's goons hadn't ransacked their quarters after they'd blasted their way out.

Unfortunately, their exit from the palace was bittersweet. According to cartel law, all that was Teemo's became Jabba's, and that included his slaves...and gladiators. Gare and Era had tried to convince Lex otherwise but to no avail. As much as it galled him, Jarek knew they couldn't afford to make an enemy of Jabba. Thus they were forced to watch as the slaves of Teemo's palace exchanged one master for another.

After that Jarek couldn't get away from Mos Shuuta and Tatooine fast enough. Before leaving, Jarek noticed Gare slip something into the hand of the Nikto gladiator. He overheard the Gank say the words, "do what _we_ do best, brother." They exchange a long hard look before the Morgukai smirked and nodded. When Jarek questioned him on the _Lucky Guess_ en route to Geonosis, the Gank merely shrugged. Despite the anonymity of his armored mask, Jarek could sense deep satisfaction emanating off the sentient and knew whatever he had passed to the Nikto was between them.

Unlike the trip to Tatooine, the crew took complete advantage of the flight to shower, eat, and rest quietly. Several hours later the crew milled about outside the _Krayt Fang_ , waiting for Jarek's return from his conference with Dimmock and Ota. The Mandalorian had to debrief both beings as to what happened in the palace to deeply satisfied expressions all around before receiving his reward. Now Jarek just stood in the hatchway, observing a moment to truly take in the group that had been his crew for the last several days.

Tersen sat on a crate fussing over Gare's cybernetic arm. It had taken a nasty hit in the arena and the Lannik was in the midst of effecting repairs. Despite all the poking and prodding, the Gank seemed to be taking it with good grace. The pair had developed an almost symbiotic bond over the course of their brief time together. He doubted even Gare's lone-wolf mentality would break that bond.

Madlyn and Slick stood hand in hand near the loading ramp. Judging by Maddy's enthusiastic gestures they were talking about the ship and its potential uses. Possibly planning a tour of the Mid Rim leisure worlds. He couldn't blame them for wanting to strike out on their own. A majority of their relationship had been spent in the bitter confines of Teemo's palace or separated by different jobs. Now they had the opportunity to actually be a couple and were prepared to take full advantage of it.

He understood the feeling.

Then his eyes drifted towards Era who stood with arms crossed contemplating a section of the floor a few feet in front of her. It was evident the Mirialin was deep in thought. It was tough to determine what she was thinking. It could just as easily be the inter-house conflict of ancient Alderaan as what to do with her own future. He wondered if that future might include him.

They were a motley assembly of strangers if he ever saw one. A brilliant Lannik technician, a former Gank gladiator, a Pantoran big-game hunter, an Alderanni part-time smuggler/part-time drinker, a Mirialin rogue archeologist, and then there was himself. A Mandalorian on the run from his own past.

It was serendipity that had brought them all together. A series of chance encounters that had ultimately lead them on a wild adventure across three planets before finally culminating in the freedom they had so desperately struggled for. They were all victims of their own circumstances which had ultimately been to their benefit.

Teemo was finished. They were free to go where they wanted and do what they wished. They had credits, supplies, and a fully fueled ship. All they needed was a destination. However therein lay the problem. With the Hutt gone...there was nothing keeping them from drifting apart. Teemo had been the common thread binding them together and now he was gone. They could go their separate ways and never see each other ever again. Slick and Madlyn could surf the stars to their heart's content. Era could go back to her digs sites. Tersen to the next engineering task. Gare could do...whatever Gare wanted to do.

He, Jarek, could disappear again. Death Watch was still out there and still hunting him. They wouldn't care who was caught in the crossfire. Knowing they were on his trail meant he would have to face them eventually. Just like with Teemo, until they were dealt with he wouldn't ever truly be free. It would be safer for the others if he just turned and walked away. It would be better if they all did the same.

Taking a deep breath Jarek stepped out onto the platform, drawing everyone's attention. As the group drew close, Jarek began passing around credit chips to each member of the crew. "Job well done," he stated pocketing his own chip. He didn't need to see the balance. As they activated the readout the expressions of each crewmember ranged from total shock to completely flabbergast. It was enough to make him grin beneath his helmet.

"Wha-what?" Madlyn stuttered. For the first time since he'd known her, at a loss for words. She looked up at Jarek, "How?"

"This is a lot of credits!" Era gasped with a wide smile, "A _lot_ of credits!"

Slick whistled, very impressed by the amount he was looking at. "Jabba _knows_ how to treat his friends well," he commented with a wry smile. Jabba's contribution had in fact onto been minimal. In addition to his reward, they'd also received a substantial amount from Dimmock for the execution of Thwheek, and the agreed compensation from Ota for completing their job, plus a little extra skimmed from Teemo's accounts.

Tersen laughed and looked up gratefully up at Jarek. Then the smile waned into an expression more akin to regrettable. "I guess that means we're done," he gestured to the credit chip, "I mean this is a whole new life for each of us."

Jarek nodded and though he knew the end was inevitable he couldn't manage to keep the depression out of his tone. "It was..." He swallowed the small lump rising in his throat before he looks at each of them in turn. His gaze lingered on Era, truly regretting what could've been, before he finished, "It was great working with you all."

Gare oddly enough seemed to deflate a little, as if reluctant, but his tone remained even and dry as he spoke. "We did what we set out to do," he said straightening trying and failing to be convincing, "Best we go our separate ways."

Tersen nudged the Gank's thigh with an elbow. "I've already forgotten your name," he teased though Jarek saw the sadness in his eyes. The diminutive technician was attempting to lighten the mood with good humor, and although Gare did chuckle it had little effect. Jarek could see it in their eyes and the way they shuffled their feet. They were all reluctant to part ways. It was understandable. In just a short amount of time, they'd shared so much. They'd save each other's lives, fought, laughed, and bled together. Those were difficult bonds to shake.

But shake they must. They each had their own lives to live and Jarek's was one that might lead into the very jaws of death itself. He had been willing to lead them on their crusade against Teemo, but he wouldn't expect them to follow him to what amounted to an early grave.

Jarek sighed and started toward the ship. "Unless you have a specific destination in mind I'm sure you'll be able to barter transport off Geonosis to wherever you want." He had expected them to fight him over possession of the ship. Especially Madlyn and Slick. The _Krayt Fang_ was just as much the crew's as his after all. Though they each had enough to buy their own after what he'd paid them. Jarek was even prepared to use his own credits to buy the ship from them.

So it surprised Jarek when Tersen ran up alongside him matching him step for step. "I have to admit," he said smiling, "I've never had that much fun working for Teemo...or on any job for that matter."

"It was the one job, Tersen," Jarek growled warningly, but the Lannik didn't seem to care. Next Madlyn and Slick came up on his other side forcing him to stop.

"I'm only really good at one thing," the Alderanni said holding up one gloved finger and nodding towards the _Krayt Fang_ , "One thing."

"Maddy," he groaned. _Not her too_. Why couldn't they make this easier? Goodbyes were hard enough, especially when none of them were willing to say it.

Madlyn shook her head and pressed on. "That's it. One thing. But you come along and..." she shrugged. She didn't have to say anything. In all the madness of Teemo's palace, on a world of stranger's they had found a kinship. A bond tested under blaster fire was especially hard to forget. "I'm not ready to retire that friendship yet." Jarek looked from her to Slick who merely shrugged but his smile seemed to say, _where she goes I go_.

Madlyn's honesty warmed his heart, but Jarek still wasn't convinced. They'd worked well together to be sure. They'd even managed to have a few laughs along the way, but...

"You know what I think?"

The Mandalorian rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Gare who had also joined the assembly. "Not really Gare," Jarek groaned feeling equal parts annoyed and touched by the group's unwillingness to let go and move on.

Ignoring Jarek's wishes, Gare went ahead and answered his own question, "How long before your heroic antics get you killed."

The Mandalorian rolled his eyes again. "Oh, I didn't realize you cared," he replied sarcastically.

Unabated Gare added, "Face is you need this crew if only to improve your odds of survival." He didn't need to add that staying together improved his own odds as well.

"I think I'll manage," Jarek retorted though his tone lacked the vehemence it had earlier, "I did before I met you."

Then Era walked up. His thoughts came up short as she met his gaze through his helmet visor. Jarek groaned as his pulse quickened and his knees went weak again. He remembered the kiss and the unanswered question between. And those purple iris's... "You lead us this far," she stated. Reaching up she eased his helmet off. Clutching it to her chest she added looking him dead in the eye, "We go where you go." Gaze uninhibited, the fiery spirit in her eyes caused the last of his resolve to shatter and spark the life back into his own soul once more.

Tilting his head back he heaved one last exasperated sigh. This was not what he had planned. On his own, he could move faster. He could take care of himself no problem. Adding five other sentients to his worries only complicated matters. Slowed him down.

Unbidden the memory of his father's final lesson returned. There on the cliff above the clan's hunting grounds, Myler had accused his son of training and fighting for his own sake rather than for others. In his youth, Jarek had brashly assumed that he would never need the support of the clan or anyone for that matter. He had been wrong. The whole mission, from escaping Teemo's palace, assisting Nyn's people, and finally earning his freedom...could he have done any of that alone?

In the back of his mind, he could hear his father's wise words echoing across time and space; "The lesson lives within the question, Jarek. For years you have trained to _win_ the _Verd'Goten_ , but only for yourself. As a warrior and hunter, it will be your duty to protect your clan-"

" _My_ clan!?" he had sputtered, shocked at Myler's statement, "You said I wouldn't need them."

"Yes," he had said softly. "But I never said they wouldn't need you." Even through the visor, and across so many years, Jarek could still feel the sincerity and how deeply he was trying to impress upon him the importance of his words. "The strength to stand alone is the strength to make a stand. To serve a purpose greater than yourself," his tone took on an almost desperate edge. "That is the lesson you must learn. And remember it...after the _Verd'goten_...and after I am gone."

As the memory faded the lesson coalesced in his mind. Looking down Jarek took in each member of the crew...his crew...his clan. He'd made the choice to save them and now it was his duty to protect them, even against his own past. "Where I go, bad guys tend to follow," he stated reminding them all that while they had dealt with Teemo, Jarek was still a hunted man.

"I guess we'll have to stay a step ahead of them, won't we?" Slick chimed in cheerfully patting him roughly on the shoulder.

"Perhaps make a few more credits on the way," Gare supplemented despite having a small fortune in his hand.

"Speaking of," Madlyn stated making a point with her finger, "Anyone know where we're going next?"

Jarek hadn't even said the words and the rest of the group were already acting like they were a part of the crew. Or at least never stopped being a crew. This was either going to be an interesting experience or an insane one. Perhaps both. It certainly wouldn't be dull.

Tersen held up an excited hand. "Nyn mentioned running some Ryll to Toydaria," he suggested with a smile.

Before Jarek could interject, Madlyn was already clapping enthusiastically exclaiming, "We've never been to Toydaria!" Grabbing Slick by the hand she hauled him up the ramp closely followed by Gare and Tersen.

Jarek looked after them feeling equal parts exasperated, excited, and annoyed. Era stood next to him with a very pleased expression on her face. Looking down at her Jarek asked in a clipped voice, "What are you so happy about?"

Rather than take her infectious emotions down a peg, his tone only seemed to make her happier. She pressed the helmet back into his hands while simultaneously leaning up to whisper in his ear. "You'll look cute in fuzzy slippers," she said with a wink before turning and heading up the ramp. His eyes followed her all the way up and once again he knew that where _that_ woman was concerned he was in deep trouble.

Jarek looked up towards the dusty heavens and prayed to the ancestors for strength and patience.

Hope. Why, oh why did that woman and the rest of those miscreants have to go and give him hope for the future? But as Gare had said, a crew increased his chances of survival. Whether his sanity would survive so many personalities crammed into one freighter was another question.

Sliding his helmet back on, Jarek stepped towards the ramp. He had to make sure none of them claimed the captain's quarters before he did. " _Cin vhetin_ ," he grumbled shaking his head adding, "We're going to need a bigger ship,"

Good thing his visor was polarized. It hid the most contented smile that had graced his lips in very a long time.

 **Epilogue**

 **Teemo the Hutt's palace:**

Ruined. Everything was ruined. His plans for the ryll spice on Ryloth? Buried in the rubble with Drombb. The business deals with the Geonosians to buy and sell arms? Shattered beyond recognition. All his schemes and desires to overthrow the usurper Jabba? Laid bare for the entire cartel to see. Even Lex, his head of security had turned on him!

He would've had his droid give him an exact count of his loses but the slag had destroyed it as well. Teemo knew without thinking they were unimaginable bordering on 'total.'

His palace was carpeted in the dead bodies of his guards and the shattered remains of his droids. Even poor Thwheek, in all his conniving brilliance hadn't survived the assault. His broken body lay in the fighting pit where Gare had nearly torn him to pieces. A punishment no doubt desired by Dimmock for the death of his drone, Sivor.

The untold amount of credits in henchmen killed and slaves stolen was bad enough, but the loss in standing within the cartel was by far the most lethal blow. A level of competition between Hutts was expected by the top leaders and even encouraged. It was the way of life for the Hutts sense time immemorial, so long as it was kept under wraps. The cursed Jabba had made sure that by exposing Teemo's plans and destroying his power base that he would never rise to prominence ever again.

Teemo's plan had failed even before it had come to fruition...and it was all Jarek Orion's fault. He slammed a meaty fist on the armrest with enough force it caused the chandelier above his head to tingle slightly. The damn Mandalorian couldn't leave well enough alone. Rather than do as he was told like a good servant or even run and hide like a proper coward he had had the audacity to fight back.

Fingers grating against the throne he let loose a stream of curses in Huttese directed at his former employee. He didn't care about the lack of propriety, there was no one alive left to hear it. Teemo didn't care how long it took or how many credits he'd have to spend. He would get his revenge. There were still his off-shore accounts and his emergency stashes. It wasn't a lot but enough to put a sizable bounty on Jarek's head. Perhaps he could get Bossk and his hunter's lodge to take the mission. Of perhaps even Fett would take the contract.

Teemo practically licked his lips at the delicious irony of a Mandalorian being hunted down by one of his own. He was just starting to formulate his new plans when the sound of boots crunching on broken glass and ceramic shards drew his attention. Alarm rippled through him when he saw eight distinctive T-shaped visors adorning armored humanoid forms. His fear was quickly replaced by annoyance and anger when he realized that none of the armor colors and decals resembled those belonging to Jarek.

" _If I never see another Mandalorian it would be too soon!_ "he hissed to himself.

The squad of men and women paused at the threshold of the throne room and surveyed the damage. Teemo couldn't see their expressions but he knew they were taking note of the various bodies and the overabundance of blast points and scorch marks adorning nearly every surface of the room. The scrutiny filled Teemo with shame and frustration, but he refused to let it show. He was still a Hutt after all.

"If you're looking for a job," he called out waving an arm at the devastation around him even as the group approached the dais, "I am in no position to hire any new muscle."

The tallest of the men crossed his arms and scoffed. "As if you could afford us," he said haughtily. The voice was that of a young man, close to Jarek's age. Though where Teemo had found Jarek to be quietly confident, this man was arrogant and condescending.

Before Teemo could reply an older sounding man spoke, "We understand you had dealings with a young thug in Mando gear." This new speaker was more mature and his voice resembled gravel. It reminded him of that traitorous snake, Lex. The man stood with neither self-importance nor weakness. He simply was. It reminded him of Jarek...and he hated being reminded of Jarek even more than of Lex.

"Dealings!?" he exclaimed clenching his fists. The sudden outburst caused all but the speaker to reach for their weapons, but Teemo didn't care. He gestured to the former grandeur of his throne room, bellowing in rage, "Who do you think did all this to my palace!?"

"A herd of feral banthas, I figured," the first Mandalorian murmured. Teemo chose to ignore the comment.

"When I catch up with that mercenary scum," he roared making strangling motions with his hands, "I'm going to make him pay with every drop of his sweat and blood!"

Completely unaffected by the Hutt's tirade the older man spoke again. "Where did they go?" The man's tone was edged with eagerness, "Tell us Teemo."

Realizing that these warriors were also hunting Jarek, Teemo's temper began to abate. Perhaps they would be willing to make a deal and help crush the young man for him. Feeling a little smug at the serendipitous circumstances, Teemo leaned back and clasped his hands below his chin as if contemplating the request.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked smoothly. It was a common strategy when making a deal. Find out what the opposition wanted then compromise...as long as that compromise worked in his favor.

Before the older man could respond, the younger Mandalorian stepped forward. He pulled a dual pronged dart roughly the size of a fingertip from his utility belt. He held it up for the Hutt to see. "This is a poison dart. It's filled with Dendriton Toxin." He popped the small dart into a compartment in his gauntlet and leveled it at Teemo's massive body. The older man seemed hesitant about his college's intentions but made no move to stop him. Teemo didn't even blink. "Dendriton toxin is a bad way to go," the young man went on, his voice taking on a sinister edge, "Painful, slow—you're literally immolated from inside out...unless you tell us what we want to know."

Teemo knew of the poison. Dendriton toxin was a type of poison to which members of the Sakiyan species were especially susceptible. Soon after exposure, the toxin caused fatigue and lethargy. It then manifested as numbness, eventually leading to intense muscle pain and total paralysis. The young man was right it was a bad way to go...if you weren't a Hutt.

Teemo laughed long and deep before looking back down at the impertinent young Mandalorian. It was hard to believe that the same culture that produced Jarek, also birthed such an insolent brat. "Foolish boy," he replied pompously, "Hutt's are immune to poison." He held out his hands adding, "How do think we live for so long?"

Before he could perceive the motion, the older man drew his blaster and fired. The Bolt struck Teemo's outstretched hand dead center. The pain registered a moment later. Where had once been thick fatty meat was now a cauterized hole. Teemo squealed in agony, clutching at the wounded extremity.

"Not immune to blasters it seems," he growled and shifted his aim to Teemo's head. The other five warriors followed his lead and leveled their weapons. "Now tell us what you know...and you may survive to rebuild your palace...that's my word."

The man was right. Hutts were resilient but they could still feel pain. It wasn't the threat that scared Teemo. It was the sincerity in the Mandalorians tone. He _would_ inflict pain if it meant getting what he wanted. "I-I don't know where they went!" he cried still clutching his bleeding hand, "they took Trex's freighter-the _Krayt Fang_ -and fled!"

"They?" the Mandalorian questioned lowering his weapon somewhat, "Who's they?"

Teemo hesitated, causing the young man to snarl. "Speak Hutt! Your life depends on it!"

Finally, Teemo realized that these men didn't care about his motivations or desires for vengeance. They wanted Jarek for their own reasons and anyone who got in their way was as good as dead. Had he his entire entourage of hired-guns Teemo might've tried to negotiate, but sitting alone with a blasted hand he knew he didn't pose any sort of threat. It was a sobering and humbling thought.

"A group of five of my former employees!" he replied hastily.

"Names! Species!" the young man demanded taking a step forward.

"Madlyn Kallos; female human," he quickly spat out as fear began to slither up his spine, "A Pantoran that goes by Slick, Tersen Aboleth a Lannik, and a Gank named Gare." The young man turned to the older man who nodded in confirmation. The group lowered and holstered their weapons.

"Very good Hutt," the elder Mandalorian said. "We're leaving," he ordered more to the rest of his squad then to Teemo.

Regardless his declaration caused him to sigh in relief. Teemo drew his breath up short when he noticed the younger warrior lagging behind. He waited until the older man and the rest of the squad were out of sight before turning and aimed his blaster at Teemo's face.

Terror coursed through the Hutt's gelatinous form as he held up his hands in supplication. "I told you everything I know!" he pleaded, his fear making him completely oblivious to the blood running down his arm.

The young man chuckled darkly. "I know," he replied with a twistedly gleeful tone, "And now you're of no use to me."

"You gave me your word!" he squealed in a last ditch effort to appeal to the man's honor.

The young man chuckled once more slowly shaking his head. "No, _he_ gave you his word," he said evilly jerking his head in the direction of the door. He elevated his aim above the Hutt's head adding in a cruel tone, "I didn't." He squeezed the trigger and the blaster barked once. Teemo's gaze shot upwards just as the yellow plasma bolt cut through the main support chain of his chandelier. The last remaining untouched treasure of his palace hung in place for a split second before falling. Despite the multitude of crystalline baubles decorating it, it's decent was near silent. The same could not be said for Teemo.

The Hutt opened his mouth and screamed but was instantly cut off as the two tons of metal and glass squashed and pierced his flesh into a pulpous mess of gore. Aside from terror, his last thought before he descended into oblivion was...how much he hated Mandalorians.

The moment Gaegan stepped out of the throne room a pair of gauntleted hands gripped the front of his vest. Before he could defend himself Watcher 01 threw him bodily up against the wall.

"What was that?" hissed the older Mandalorian, barely contained rage seethed below his grave tone.

Gaegan shoved the man back and both men squared up to one another, fists clenched, and _buc'ey_ almost touching. The rest of the squad stood off to the side unsure whose side to take. On one hand, Gaegan was the ranking officer, but Watcher 01 had the seniority.

"I got rid of a loose end," Gaegan shot back, "He was no use to anyone else."

Watcher 01 jabbed two fingers into Gaegan's chest. Despite the armor plating he still felt the barely restrained strength behind them. "That," he stated in slow measured tones, "Is not how we operate!"

Gaegan pushed the offending digits aside. "We don't," he snarled back doing his best to keep his savagery in check, "I do!"

Watcher 01 ripped off his helmet revealing a weathered face with rugged features, close-cropped brown hair greying at the edges, eyes a crystal blue and just as sharp. He got so close to Gaegan his nose nearly touched the surface of his visor. "This is _my_ mission!" he said in a low and lethal tone, " _My_ job!" Despite the polarized visor, he still managed to stare daggers directly into Gaegan's. The level of intensity was enough to make the younger man look away. "This is my _son_ we are hunting!" Myler breathed with finality.


End file.
